


Petals, Branches, Leaves, and Snow

by WolframZero



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bumbleby - Freeform, Crushes, Drabble Collection, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Falling Petals, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Greek Fire, Happy, Milk and Cereal, Monochrome, Multi, One Shot Collection, Pollination, Polyamory, Purruby, Slow To Update, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Useless Lesbians, White Rose - Freeform, baked alaska, pyrruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 51,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolframZero/pseuds/WolframZero
Summary: Just a bunch of random drabbles and one-shots as I think of them. I needed more RWBY fluff and adorkableness in my life so I decided to provide some myself. Rated teen for suggestive humor and whatnot. No explicit smut. Will add more tags if I remember. Will eventually contain: Pyrruby, Bumbleby, Purruby, White Rose, Monochrome, Ladybug, Enabler, Pollination, basically anything that strikes my fancy.





	1. Quoth the Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby discovers the importance of proper organization.

Ruby rushed into her team’s dorm in a flurry of petals and note paper. It had been a long day of classes, and she was more than excited to finally relax and not have to think about the average land speed of a Deathstalker. 

_Why would I have to know that, anyway? I’m obviously way faster than any dumb old Grimm!_

As she dumped her textbooks on her bed, the door reopened as the rest of Team RWBY filed in after their hyperactive leader. Blake was smirking at some awful pun Yang had made, amber eyes twinkling with concealed mirth. Weiss merely shook her head and began cleaning up after Ruby’s whirlwind mess on the floor, muttering something about strapping a vacuum to her partner. 

The four girls settled in to relax. Blake lay on her bed with a new book. Yang was ‘studying’ while watching some video on her scroll. Weiss sat at the desk writing a paper that wasn’t due for another week. All while Ruby sat on the floor tinkering away with her beloved Crescent Rose. The only sounds were the clink of small tools and the scribbling of Weiss’ pencil.

The white-haired heiress shuffled some papers, reaching for a notebook to search for some information she couldn’t quite remember. Her fingers found the spiral binding, but when she looked at the cover she recognized the bright red color and hand-drawn emblem of her partner. 

“Ruby Rose, how many times have I told you not to mix up our notes? You know I have a system!” Just as Weiss was about to flip open the cover to see which class the book was for, a blur of red shot up from the floor and snatched the item out of her grasp. Weiss looked to the side with a raised eyebrow, seeing her partner standing a few feet away with a soft pink tinge on her cheeks. 

“S-sorry, Weiss! I was up late last night writing p- writing notes, and I must’ve forgotten to put it back,” the red-fringed leader shuffled in place, nerves making her fidget. Weiss brow rose higher and she turned her body to face her partner. 

“What’s got you so nervous? Afraid I’ll berate you for doodling in the margins again?” The snowette allowed herself a genuine smile at the sight of the blushing girl. Ruby only flushed deeper, tilting her head so that her bangs shielded her eyes. 

“N-no, it’s not that! This one is just… private. For… for reasons.”

“Private, for reasons?” Weiss couldn’t keep the incredulous tone from her voice, but looking at how embarrassed Ruby was, she couldn’t quite bring herself to pry. “What, did you write sappy poetry or something?” the heiress joked. The brunette’s shoulders tensed and she shook her head rapidly. Weiss shrugged and turned back to her paper. 

“Suit yourself, then. Just try not to leave your things lying around anymore if they’re so personal.” 

“Yeah, of course! Sorry Weiss!” Ruby bolted over to her bed, throwing the notebook on top of the pile she had created. The heiress only sighed at the unruly girl and focused on her work. 

Several minutes passed in silence before a knock sounded at the door. Yang and Blake were much too preoccupied to move, and Weiss sighed as she began to get up from her chair. Before she could stand, though, Ruby was already at the door and swinging it open. On the other side, hand still raised from knocking, stood Pyrrha. The redhead lowered her gaze to see the much shorter leader and gave a warm smile.

“Oh, hello Ruby! How are you?” the Mistralian warrior towered over the brunette, but rather than appearing intimidating, she gave off a friendly, welcoming air. Ruby sputtered briefly before composing herself.

“Hi, Pyrrha! You’re fine! I mean I’m fine! I mean-” she rapidly devolved from words into an embarrassed squeak. Weiss barely resisted the urge to facepalm as she watched the exchange. It seemed like the only person dense enough to not notice Ruby’s infatuation with the red-headed prodigy was Pyrrha herself. As it stood, the WBY members of team RWBY had been trying for weeks to help Ruby work up the courage to confess, but they’re efforts seemed fruitless. 

“Um, thank you, Ruby,” Pyrrha giggled at the floundering brunette. “If it’s not too much trouble, I was wondering if I might borrow some notes for the Dust Mechanics class? I seem to have misplaced mine.”

Grateful that the conversation had moved on, Ruby glanced pleadingly over her shoulder at Weiss. The heiress only shook her head and pointed the end of her pencil at Yang. The blonde brawler was doing an admirable job of scribing down notes while laughing at whatever antics she was watching on her scroll. 

“Oh, I guess Yang is using Weiss’ notes… um…” Ruby ran a hand through her hair nervously. “Oh! I know! You can use mine. They probably aren’t as detailed, but I’m sure it’s better than nothing, right?”

“That would be quite helpful, yes,” Pyrrha gave another of those warm smiles that made Ruby’s heart feel like it was going to explode. The small brunette swallowed loudly and dashed to her bed, rummaging blindly through her books and papers before pulling out one of her many red-tinged notebooks. Her teammates never understood how she managed to keep track of which was which. Darting back to the door, Ruby skidded to a stop, notebook held out reverently. 

“H-here, you can bring it back whenever! I won’t need them for a little while!” The brunette’s voice cracked and she avoided making eye contact. There was a moment of confusion that passed through emerald green eyes, but the Pyrrha decided to let the girl be. She took the notebook gently, fingers brushing with Ruby’s and causing goosebumps to trail up the team leader’s arms.

“Thank you very much, Ruby. I’ll be sure to return it in exactly the same condition,” She smiled again, bowing her head slightly in gratitude. Ruby only nodded slightly, still somewhat stunned from the brief physical contact. Pyrrha’s brow furrowed slightly in concern and she glanced over Ruby’s head to look at Weiss. The heiress simply shrugged and turned back to her paper. The redhead sighed softly and took a step out the door, allowing to swing shut behind her. Ruby just waved dumbly at the now closed door before banging her head against the surface with a dull thud. A chuckle sounded from behind her and she turned to see Yang, one of her headphones out.

“Way to go, Rubes. Stellar performance,” the blonde laughed.

“Shut up, Yang! It’s not like you were any help!” Ruby pressed her back to the door and slid down until her butt touched the floor, hiding her face in her arms. 

“I’m sure you’ll work up the courage to tell her eventually,” Blake’s reassured from her bunk. Her soft voice helped ease some of Ruby’s nerves. Some of them. Deciding her hands were shaking too much to continue working on her sweetheart, Ruby packed away her tools and clambered into her bed. She shuffled through the mess of papers and tried her best to organize them. Her mind was still stuck on her brief interaction with Pyrrha, and she figured she may as well vent out some of her emotions.

A few seconds later, a sinking feeling formed in Ruby’s stomach. The petite brunette zipped over to the door, as if retracing her steps, before looking toward her partner in desperation.

“Weissss?”

“Yes, Ruby?” the heiress didn’t look up from her paper. She was nearly done and she’d rather not deal with any more interruptions for the night. 

“You didn’t happen to see which notebook I gave Pyrrha, did you?” her voice was small and shaky, and her eyes seemed to shimmer softly when Weiss finally looked up at her.

“I don’t know, the red one? Aren’t they all red?”

“Well… yeah, but what color red? Like rose red? Or hot rod red?”

Weiss only response was another raised eyebrow, her crystal blue eyes clearly unamused.

“What’s wrong, Ruby?” Blake asked. She had been half paying attention to the conversation since Pyrrha left, and could sense the growing despair in Ruby’s voice. When she didn’t reply, the cat Faunus leaned out of her bed and expertly tossed a pillow up at her bunk mate.

“Oof! Hey, what gives?” Yang leaned over the side of the bed to retaliate, but Blake interrupted her by pointing at her sister. “Rubes? What’s up?” The blonde hopped down and approached her sister, crouching in front of her. “Hey, I’m sorry for teasing you about Pyrrha. I’ll lay off if it bugs you.”

Ruby shook her head sadly, looking up to meet Yang’s eyes with a quivering lip.

“I-I think I gave Pyrrha the wrong notebook…” her voice was soft and shaky. She seemed less agitated and more… scared.

“Well that’s not such a big deal, right? Once she realizes it’s not the right notes, she’ll just bring it back!” Yang looked over her shoulder at her partner for help. Blake only shrugged, eyes full of concern. 

“No, that’s not it. I mean I think I gave her the _wrong notebook_.”

“You mean the one you so carelessly left out on the desk even though it’s ‘private’?” Weiss asked. Ruby nodded. “Well what’s in it that’s so bad?”

The brunette’s response was so soft that not even Blake’s Faunus hearing could pick up what she said. Yang sat down next to her and gently ruffled her hair. 

“What was that, Rubes? Couldn’t quite hear ya.”

“It’s… poems…” Ruby sniffled softly and leaned into her sister.

“Poems? That doesn’t sound so bad,” Blake offered helpfully.

“Poems… about Pyrrha…”

Blake, Yang, and Weiss all looked between each other in sudden understanding.

“Ohhhh…” the three chimed in unison. 

“Well… as long as they aren’t too dirty-” Yang’s joke was cut off by another bullseye pillow smacking her in the face. She returned fire, but Weiss stopped the projectile in midair with one of her glyphs. 

“Maybe she hasn’t read it yet? I would have expected some kind of reaction by now if she had,” The heiress stood from her chair and walked over to join the sisters by the door. Even Blake hopped off of her bed, book forgotten due to concern for her friend.

“But what if she did read it!? What if she’s laughing at how dumb and corny they are!? Or what if she’s so grossed out that she threw it away!?” Ruby’s voice gradually rose in panic, and Yang pulled her into a hug to calm her down. 

“Hey, hey, it’s all right! This is Pyrrha we’re talkin’ about! Y’know, the girl who could kick anyone’s ass in a fight, but would still help them up after. The girl who always saves extra pudding for her friends. The girl who is probably incredibly flattered right now that my sweet little sister wrote some adorable poems about her!”

“Yang’s right,” Blake sat down and rubbed Ruby’s back. “Let’s say, worst case scenario, Pyrrha doesn’t return your feelings. I’m sure she’ll return your notebook and apologize over and over for not being able to make you happy.”

“Of course, Pyrrha could never hurt someone intentionally like that. It’s just not in her nature,” Weiss attempted her own form of awkward comfort by gently taking her partner’s hand. Ruby sniffled and gave a small smile.

“Yeah… yeah, you guys are right! Maybe I should just go talk to her…”

Before Ruby could make a move, though, all four girls jumped at a knock on the door. 

“Um, may I come in? Again?” though muffled, Pyrrha’s voice was unmistakable, and team RWBY rapidly disentangled themselves and stood awkwardly. Yang gave her sister a little push and nodded at the door.

“Well? Go on, it’ll be fine!” the blonde gave a hearty thumbs up. Ruby shuffled her feet for several seconds, looking between the comforting and supportive gazes of her friends. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath and spun around, yanking the door open with a little more force than necessary. The girl on the other side let out a tiny squeak of surprise, hand upraised as if preparing to knock again. The sight of her face and the adorable sound Pyrrha made had Ruby flustered all over. 

“Hello!” The redhead was first to break the awkward silence, waving happily at the team in the room with a small smile. The other three members of team RWBY gave their own polite greetings as their leader stuttered and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. 

“H-hey Pyrrha!” the brunette’s voice was soft and shy. She peered up at the object of her affection through her bangs, giving a nervous smile. 

“Hello, Ruby. I um… I suppose it would be best to get to the point,” the team JNPR member withdrew a familiar notebook from behind her back. She made to hold it out toward Ruby, but instead clutched it to her chest. “It would be fair to assume that you wrote the poems in here, correct?”

Ruby nodded, refusing to meet Pyrrha’s eyes. The redhead took a deep breath before continuing.

“Good, good. I just wanted you to know that… I’m very flattered you think so highly of me, and in such a… romantic fashion. I’m sure anyone would be more than happy to have such beautiful and heartfelt things written about them but…” Pyrrha paused, her face slowly changing shade to match her hair, until her emerald eyes were swimming in a sea of soft pinkish red. “But I’m glad you chose me…” 

The sudden shift in her tone prompted Ruby to look up finally. The tall, powerful, legendary Pyrrha Nikos was standing before her with the sweetest look of embarrassment the young leader had ever seen. She clutched the notebook tightly, biting her lip and attempting to ignore the soft giggles coming from Yang. 

“D-does that mean…?” Ruby was incredulous. There was no way Pyrrha was actually returning her feelings, was there?

“If it’s not too short notice, would you like to go into Vale with me this evening? Perhaps on a d-date?” As the two hapless girls stared at each other, it seemed only a matter of time before one of them spontaneously combusted out of nerves. Ruby’s mouth opened and closed several times before she remembered how to use words. 

“Y-yes… Yes, yes! Absolutely! Oh my Oum, I never expected this to happen! What should I wear? Where do you want to go? Oh gosh, I need to wash my face! Or my hair! Ohmygohohmygoshohmy- I think I’m going to be sick!” 

A blur of red zipped passed her teammates as the bathroom door slammed shut. A few seconds later, all those present could hear water running and the sound of a babbling Ruby trying not to lose her lunch. Pyrrha stood stock still in the doorway, staring awkwardly at the other three girls in the room; all of whom were in various states of shock of their own. 

“D-did I do something wrong?” The Mistralian’s voice cracked as she met the eyes of Weiss, Blake, and Yang. The blonde recovered first, shocked expression morphing into one of absolute joy. 

“Pyrrha Nikos, you sly dog!” Yang stepped forward, wrapping a firm but caring arm around the slightly taller girl’s shoulders. “Looks like you and I need to have a talk! Y’know, older sister to girlfriend!”

“G-girlfriend!? So… was that supposed to be a ‘yes’?” the redhead allowed herself to be steered out of the room and down the hall.

“It’s the closest you’ll get until she manages to calm down. But, while she’s busy I can cover some ground rules for ya,” Yang’s smile turned ever so slightly menacing. “Can’t have you going and breaking my sister’s heart, now can I?”

Very few things frightened the “Invincible Girl” Pyrrha Nikos, but in that moment, as Yang’s eyes briefly flared red, Pyrrha would have rather faced down a horde of Deathstalkers than continue this conversation. She gulped.

_At least Ruby is worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time uploading to AO3, so sorry if the formatting ended up a little off.  
In regards to the story itself, don't expect any sort of continuity or overall plot. I'm just here to fill a fluffy little void of RWBY adorkableness for some of my favorite ships. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Seating Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Yang debates the merits of investing in new transportation.

Yang knew when this relationship started that there would be problems. They would have arguments, misunderstandings. Feelings would be hurt and restored. Apologies would be made. But they would make it work, because that’s just how they did things. They needed each other more than anything else, and no one could tell them otherwise.

Well, someone could tell them otherwise, but they’d only have Yang’s fist to answer to.

Despite all her mental preparation. Despite the love she felt and shared. Of all the possible arguments Yang had been prepared for, this was certainly not one of them.

“There is no way we can all fit!”

“But Weiiiss, it’s the only way to make it fair!”

Yang was standing on the sidewalk outside a park in Vale. She had come to the park on her beloved ride Bumblebee to see her team - her girlfriends - and perhaps give them a little joy ride. The problem arose when they couldn’t agree who would go first.

Ruby and Weiss were standing with their noses practically touching, throwing foolish and ultimately rather amusing insults back and forth. 

“Ice Queen!” Ruby poked her partner-turned-girlfriend in the nose. The snow-haired heiress let out a rather un-heiress-like squawk.

“Dolt!” Weiss grabbed Ruby’s soft cheeks, squeezing firmly, but not quite enough to hurt.

“Snowflake!” 

“Cinnamon bun!”

“B- wait, was that one supposed to be an insult or a compliment?” Ruby tilted her head in that endearing way she had. 

“Umm…” Weiss blushed and decided to shut the girl up by kissing her. Ruby squealed and retaliated by tickling her sides, causing Weiss to break down into peals of laughter.

Blake, ever the mature member of their little rag-tag love party, stood to the side with her head in her hands. Part from embarrassment, and part trying to hide her own laughter. Yang sighed, pushing her sunglasses up on her head and stepping over to her dark-themed girlfriend.

“Sooo, should we stop them?” The blonde questioned, an arm thrown around Blake’s shoulders and a kiss placed on her cheek. 

“What, telling me you don’t find this entertaining?” The cat Faunus bumped her hip into Yang’s. The brawler chuckled and ran a hand through ink-black hair.

“As hilarious as this is, I was looking forward to spending a nice day with my girlfriends. That’s hard to do when two of them can’t stop arguing for two minutes. Actually, is it even arguing anymore?” Yang turned her attention back to the bickering pair, who had seemingly changed their tactics. Now, rather than trying to come up with harmless insults, they were trying to see who could compliment the other better.

“You’re eyes are pretty, and super blue like the sky!”

“W-well you’re amazing with weapons!”

“You’re amazing with your hands!” 

“R-Ruby!! We’re in public!” 

“Sorry, sorry!”

The next sound was an audible thud as Yang fell backward onto the grass, clutching her stomach as she laughed uncontrollably. Three pairs of eyes, silver, sapphire, and amber fell on her quaking form. Ruby and Weiss both coughed and looked away, poorly hiding their embarrassment. Blake only gave a long-suffering sigh, a small smirk twitching up the corner of her lips.

“Girls, sweethearts, loves of my life, is it really so hard to just take turns?” While amused, Blake was desperate to end this discussion before they made too big of fools of themselves.

“That’s what I said!” Weiss turned to point at Ruby. “But our little dolt refuses to let any of us go first or last!” 

“Because we all have to be equals! I love all you guys the same, sooo…” Ruby’s voice drifted off as her face flushed pink, hood pulled up to hide her embarrassment. 

“Y’know, I think I could almost take Weiss and Ruby at the same time, but not Blake…” Yang mused from her spot on the ground, now leaning up on her elbows. The raven-haired girl only looked down at her partner with an imperious raised eyebrow.

“Oh really now? And why, pray tell, is that?” Blake crossed her arms, but she was still smiling softly.

_This should be good._

“It’s simple, them two are nice and slim-”

“So you’re saying I’m fat?”

“What!? No, just your butt!” Yang clamped her hand over her mouth, but too late. Ruby broke into giggles, and even Weiss seemed shocked into laughter. Blake’s other eyebrow rose to meet the first, and she gave a sickeningly sweet smile as she leaned over the prone blonde.

“Yang, sweetheart, did you just say I have a big butt?” Blake’s voice was tender, but there was danger hidden underneath.

“N-no! I mean, yes, but in a good way! I like your big butt!” Yang floundered. Just like that, the menace left Blake’s face, replaced by a blush as it crept up her neck.

“Oh my Oum, Yang!!” the Faunus hid her head in her hands all over again and dropped to her knees in the grass beside her partner. Weiss had her hands full trying to get Ruby to breathe. The little brunette was practically in hysterics, doubled over with laughter. Blake groaned and threw herself face down on the grass. Seeing an offer she couldn’t refuse, Yang raised her hand.

“Yang!” Before Weiss could stop her, the blonde bruiser’s palm came down with a ripe-sounding slap on her Faunus girlfriend’s rump. The sudden squeak Blake released was glorious, her whole body stiffening immediately, before she slowly turned to glare at Yang.

“I suggest you run…” she spoke between gritted teeth, cheeks pink, and not just the ones on her face.

“Yup, running!” Yang leapt to her feet almost as fast as her sister, rushing toward her bike. “Let’s go, Princess!” 

“What? What are you-” Weiss made a very unladylike noise that sounded something like a surprised bird as she was scooped up by her burly girlfriend and slung onto Bumblebee like a rucksack. “Yang Xiao Long, don’t you daaaarrr-ahhhh!” 

Before she could finish speaking, the machine roared to life and Yang shot off. She didn’t get far before she stopped to look over her shoulder, pushing her glasses down with one finger. The look she gave Blake was obvious;

_Come get me._

“Oh, you are in _so_ much trouble!” Blake scrambled to her feet and scooped up the still-incapacitated Ruby. The brunette let out a happy squeal of surprise and fell into another bout of giggling as Blake hoisted her over her shoulder. The Faunus gave chase to her blonde and white-haired girlfriends as Yang began to pull away again, Bumblebee purring as she accelerated just enough to stay ahead of the darker toned pair. 

It turned into a game; Yang would pull ahead, never moving too far away from the sidewalk as Blake ran to catch up. Weiss managed to right herself and began laughing along with the others. Ruby shouted encouragement to Blake in between giggle fits as she appreciated the view afforded to her of Blake’s upside down derriere. 

It went without saying that their antics drew the attention of several passers-by. A group of four girls playing some strange game of tag was definitely a sight to behold. 

But the girlfriends didn’t care. It didn’t matter because they were together, and they were happy, and everything was right and good and they were in love.

And nothing in the world would change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how I came up with this, but I'm in love with the idea. Something about the trope of romantic motorcycle rides being turned on its head because of course these dorks can't decide on anything. Pollination is pure and good and no one can tell me otherwise. Until next time!


	3. Workout/Makeout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake begins questioning her sanity.

Blake liked to consider herself in peak physical condition. She was a successful huntress. She kept up with all of her training. She could climb, jump, tumble, and scale with the best of them. For all her agility however, Blake was lacking in endurance. As such, she had decided to recruit the help of the two people she trusted most in the world, the two least likely to pick on her for her shortcomings;

Her girlfriends, Ruby and Pyrrha.

The brunette team leader had agreed to help Blake with running and cardio to build her stamina, while the Mistralian warrior was planning on helping with her core. Thus Blake found herself in the training room with the two beautiful young women dressed in workout gear and face down to the floor. 

“That’s it Blake, keep your back straight! Spread your hands out a little more… There!” Pyrrha and Blake were face to face, both in push-up position on one of the training mats in a corner of the room. The Faunus was struggling, sweat dripping down her nose and her hair sticking to her face.

“Th-thanks, babe. Dust, this is harder than it looks,” Blake’s normally smooth voice was low and hoarse with exertion. Pyrrha wouldn’t deny that she found the tone ever so slightly… tingly.

“Enjoying the view?” an entirely different voice sounded in the redhead’s ear. Ruby was currently resting atop Pyrrha’s back, vastly enjoying the sight of her two lovers working out together. Where Blake was struggling just lifting her own body, Pyrrha was currently doing push-ups while Ruby enjoyed a free ride.

“Shush, you!” the redhead hissed back. Both girls were fully aware of their Faunus lover’s good hearing, but they hoped she may be too distracted to hear them. Pyrrha looked at Blake, seeing how much her arms were shaking and her breathing had become uneven. With a bit of imagination, it was easy for Pyrrha to see them in a completely different situation. 

Ruby gave a mischievous smirk. She had devised a way to make this more interesting for all of them.

“Oh Blakeyyy, look here!” the little brunette wiggled around on top of her redheaded girlfriend, eliciting a grunt from her.

“Ruby, don’t squirm so much!” Pyrrha rocked her back, almost throwing the girl off. Ruby giggled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend to hang on. Blake looked up with a huff, locking eyes with the brunette just as she found an interesting place to grab on to.

Pyrrha bit her lip and released a surprised moan. Blake’s eyes slowly widened as her pupils dilated. Ruby just looked incredibly pleased with herself. 

“R-Ruby! What are you _doing_?” The redhead whimpered softly and tried to shake the girl off.

“Nu-uh, if you keep that up I’ll squeeze you again!” Ruby gave out what was possibly the world’s cutest evil laugh, much too satisfied with having Pyrrha literally in the palm of her hand. “I thought Blake could do with a little… _incentive_ to help her finish her workout.” 

“I suppose I can see the merits of that, but why do I have to be the incentive?” Pyrrha wriggled in discomfort and suddenly felt a pair of soft lips against the back of her neck. Her whole back arched, causing Ruby to let out a surprised shriek.

Blake’s gaze became hyper-focused. She saw Ruby’s small hands tugging at Pyrrha’s sports bra. The redhead’s toned abs flexing as she struggled against her mischievous imp of a girlfriend. All the energy the Faunus had lost throughout her exercise regime suddenly returned to her in a burst of lust.

Blake crouched down, her butt wriggling in the air…

And she pounced. Two surprised screams quickly devolved into manic laughter as hands and fingers grasped at ticklish places known only to her. Blake relished in the sound of her girlfriends as they giggled and squirmed at her mercy.

“B-Blake! Blake, stop!” Ruby gasped as a hand trailed its way across her stomach, raising goosebumps across her skin. Her pleads went unheard.

“Ruby, help, she’s- eek!” Pyrrha’s voice shot up an octave or two. She swore she just felt a tongue across her spine. 

"I suppose this is one way to work on our 'endurance'," Blake let out a satisfied purr as both girls slowly turned to putty in her hands.

_Maybe this whole workout thing isn’t so bad after all._

*********

Yang closed the training room door as quietly as she could, one hand covering her eyes. Weiss walked up to her, gym bag over her shoulder and a decidedly annoyed look on her face.

"Well, aren't we going in?" The heiress tapped her foot impatiently.

"Room's closed."

"What? Yang, don't be ridiculous! I booked the training room for this exact time so-"

"Room's closed."

"Listen, you oaf, if you don't move this second, I'll-"

Just then, a particularly loud scream - or was it a moan? - cut through the doorway, freezing Weiss mid-sentence.

"Oh. _Ohhhh._ Ahem, yes well..." Weiss awkwardly adjusted the strap of her bag and coughed into her hand. "I don't suppose you'd have any other plans for our afternoon?"

"Anything as far as possible from here," Yang put her hands over her ears and began swiftly walking away from the training room. "Don't think of your sister's tongue, don't think of your sister's tongue, don't think..."

Weiss opened her mouth as if to ask, but then decided better of it. She followed her blonde teammate down the hall as the haunting wails echoed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this one's a little short, but it was next on my list and I didn't have a whole lot of 'plot' to work in here. I just wanted to write Ruby being a playful little brat and being very unhelpful in the best way. Til next time!


	4. Welcome Intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Weiss can't decide if Ruby is a genius or a dolt.

It was late, and it was quiet. The calm residential street in Vale was filled only with the sound of crickets and gentle breeze. A comfortable, single-family home sat undisturbed with its lights turned off and shades drawn. 

The peace was broken by a single dark figure darting across the lawn. They tried the front door first, but after several unsuccessful attempts and a string of muttered curses, they moved on. To the side of the house was a gate leading to the backyard which was easily hopped. The mystery figure skirted the edge of the house, finding the back door. No luck here, either.

With a soft sigh, they moved to one of the windows and tried to wiggle it open with deft fingers. Success seemed within reach when the window opened partway. They released a small cheer of victory, only for the pane to slide back down on their fingers. Another storm of muted curses and they hoisted the window back up, rushing inside and gently closing it again.

They had exactly fifteen seconds to disarm the security system. A rush to the wall by the pantry found the alarm keypad. A quick search of their memory and they punched in the code. When the device gave a soft beep, they let out a sigh of relief. 

Upstairs, an unsuspecting couple slumbered away in bed. A pair of black cat ears twitched, but their owner did not wake. A pool of white hair shimmered on the pillow beside them. Neither resident stirred as the sneaky invader tip-toed through the hall downstairs.

They found the banister and began making their way up, carefully avoiding the squeaky third step out of habit. Only a few more cautious feet and their bounty would be within sight. The bedroom was at the end of the hall. Slowly, quietly, the figure slunk across the carpet, footfalls barely disturbing the silence.

In the bedroom, cat ears flickered again, a small smile gracing their features as they pulled their snow-haired partner closer to cuddle in their sleep. A barely audible creak came from the door hinge as the invader whispered across the carpet. They were here now, ready to strike. The intruder stood at the end of the bed, observing their targets. A moment’s hesitation, and they leapt into action.

“Banzai!” Ruby catapulted herself onto the sleeping figures, but she had not accounted for at least one of them being prepared for her assault. As Weiss let out a shriek of terror, nearly falling off the bed, Ruby saw a pair of arms outstretched toward her. Blake easily caught the little speed demon and used her momentum against her. 

Everything went topsy-turvy for a moment, and the brunette found herself pinned to the sheets, something soft and warm pressed against her back as a pair of hands held her wrists.

“Dust damnit, Ruby! I nearly had a heart attack!” Weiss sat bolt upright in the bed, hand over her heart and eyes wide. She reached across to turn on the bedside lamp and glared down at her other lover. 

“After all this time, you really thought you could sneak up on me?” Blake smirked and leaned down to mutter into her ear. Her chest was plush against Ruby's spine, much to the brunette's enjoyment.

“Ehehe, it was worth a try,” Ruby stuck her tongue out at Weiss and wriggled. “Blaaake, as much as I love you being on top of me, I’m getting an awful kink in my neck!”

The cat Faunus hummed and allowed her full weight to drop on the smaller girl. Ruby let out an ‘oof!’ as the air was pushed from her lungs. Weiss checked a notification on her scroll and frowned.

“Ruby, why is the alarm system showing an access code from a few minutes ago?”

When the brunette didn’t answer immediately, the white-haired woman nudged her Faunus partner. 

“Sweetie, let her up, I don’t think she’s breathing…”

“Hmm, I suppooose,” Blake rolled over with Ruby in her arms, sitting up so the girl could rest in her lap. The smaller of the two let out a dramatic gasp and reached for Weiss.

“Weissy, help! I’ve been captured by a monster!” the brunette flailed playfully, her fingertips barely grazing Weiss’ nose. The snowette gave a soft sigh and grabbed onto Ruby’s hands, kissing the back of her knuckles.

“Whatever possessed you to break into your own house?” 

“I, um… I forgot my key…” Ruby blushed and looked down at the sheets. Blake buried her face in red-fringed hair before recoiling with a look of disgust. 

“You. Shower. Now,” the Faunus rather unceremoniously shoved her lover off her lap, giving her a playful spank for good measure. Ruby snickered and wiggled her butt. 

“Oh, why yes, mistress! Whatever you say!” the brunette Huntress crawled off the bed and stood up before stretching luxuriously. “Would either of you care to join me?” 

“If you aren’t in that shower by the time I get out of this bed, I’m dunking you in an ice bath,” Weiss tone left no room for argument. With a helpless squeak, Ruby fled. A trail of shed clothing and rose petals followed her to the bathroom. The two lovers in bed heard the water turn on and soft humming from the third piece of their relationship. 

“Do you suppose we should join her? Just to be sure she’s nice and clean,” Blake looked to Weiss with a Cheshire grin. She wiggled her fingers suggestively before sliding out of bed and offering her hand to the other woman.

“Oh, it would be best if we gave her a helping hand, or four,” Weiss smiled back, taking her hand and allowing herself to be lead to the bathroom. Ruby waited for them, putting on what she must have considered some kind of sexy pose. As it was, her lovers only laughed before pushing her under the water. Needless to say, Ruby received more than enough _help_, but was sure to return the favor.

Not more than an hour later, all three were clean and dry. Ruby had changed into her nightwear and was ensconced between her two lovers. Weiss turned out the light and reached over to hold Blake’s hand. Ruby added her own where they rested on her stomach and gave a content sigh.

“I love you Blake, Weiss,” she murmured softly as her eyes drifted shut.

“We love you, too,” Weiss answered. Blake hummed softly and kissed them both on the head before snuggling back down under the blankets. The home was dark and silent once more. The sound of crickets chirping could be heard outside, and the only sound within the home was the soft breathing of three women in love as they slept peacefully in each other’s arms.

That is, until:

“Hey, Weiss? Remind me to fix that window tomorrow.”

A long sigh and a light laugh echoed her.

“Yes, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this came from. It wasn't even on my list of prompts I've made. I thought of it and just had to write it. I hope it's good. Til next time!


	5. Instructions Unclear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Pyrrha learns the benefits of misinformation.

Yang was enjoying a late morning in between Huntress contracts and errands. She had spent the early hours dozing in bed with the love of her life before finally deciding she should be somewhat productive. Now she stood in the kitchen of their modest home, cleaning, organizing, and essentially going mildly insane.

Yang Xiao Long was not made to be a housewife, and it was glaringly obvious that she needed action. Just as she considered going into town to stretch her legs, she heard the soft pad of footsteps coming down the hallway.

The blonde smiled to herself, fetching a mug and tea bag she had prepared earlier. Some hot water from the kettle, and it was ready. She turned to see her raven-haired wife slowly shuffle into the kitchen. The cat ears atop her head flicked lazily and she rubbed her eyes.

Dressed in only an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts stolen from Yang, Blake stumbled across the wood floor, reaching out her arms and engaging in the world’s softest tackle.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Yang kissed the woman between her feline ears, earning herself a soft purr. 

“G’mornin,” Blake muffled into the blonde’s chest. Yang loved that tired, husky voice of hers first thing in the morning. She gently pried the Faunus off, much to Blake’s displeasure. However, any sore feelings were quickly dispersed by the warm mug gently pressed into her hands. 

“Drink up, it’s your favorite,” Yang spun her around and urged her to the table. Blake sat and held the mug up to her nose with a happy hum. Blake’s ear twitched, swiveling toward the front door.

“Ruby’s here,” she muttered before sipping her tea. Yang perked up, the doorbell ringing seconds after her wife spoke.

“It’s still kind of freaky how you can do that. Awesome, but freaky.”

The cat Faunus only smiled and watched her lover leave the room. Yang opened the door to greet her sister, her usual beaming smile in place as she prepared to sweep the younger woman up in a hug. She was halted, though, at the sight of the brunette.

Ruby was fidgeting and staring at the ground. She looked like she hadn’t slept and might be on the verge of tears. Yang instantly kicked into ‘mom mode’.

“Inside, Ruby. Come on.”

She held the door open and ushered the scythe-wielder inside, guiding her to the kitchen. Blake picked up on her old friend’s mood instantly. She locked eyes with Yang, who shrugged and sat at the table with her sister.

“Ruby, what’s wrong, love?” Blake broke the silence first. Yang knew she was always the better talker. 

“Um, nothing’s… wrong, per se… I was just wondering if I could ask you guys for some advice?” The brunette looked between her sister and sister-in-law with a shy smile.

“Of course! Anything for family, Ruby,” Blake reached across the table to hold her hand as Yang put a strong, comforting arm around her shoulders. The younger woman took a deep breath to collect herself before speaking again.

“I was just wondering… how did you ask Blake to marry you?” Ruby refused to meet either of their gazes. A moment of silence passed before Yang gave a nervous chuckle.

“About that, Blake is actually the one who asked me.”

“What!? Really?” Ruby looked at the raven-haired woman for confirmation. Blake smiled and nodded, a self-satisfied glint in her eye. 

“It’s true. Even your flirtatious bombshell of a sister couldn’t work up the courage to pop the question.”

“I was getting there! It’s not my fault you're so… intimidating,” Yang blushed, running a nervous hand through her blonde mane. Blake let out a sharp laugh.

“Yang Xiao Long, daredevil and walking tank, the girl who’d rather take on a dozen Ursa than take out the trash, finds little ol’ me _intimidating_?”

“You and your stupid ‘dark and mysterious’ vibe," Yang's eyes shimmered red for a moment, a hungry smirk on her face.

“Guys!” Ruby squeaked, hoping to get the conversation back on track before the two women decided to turn the kitchen table into an impromptu bed. “The point is, how did you ask her?”

“Well I didn’t get down on one knee, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Blake put a thoughtful finger to her chin, gazing up at the ceiling. “If I recall, I was almost as surprised as she was.”

“I bet the look on my face was photo-worthy,” Yang smirked at the memory. “We were just on one of our usual dates. It was a nice day, and we wanted to watch the sunset, so I took her out to the ocean on Bumblebee and we sat and watched the waves.”

“It was quite sappy and cliche, especially for you,” Blake jabbed. Yang just snorted humorously and nudged her leg under the table.

“You know you loved it.”

“Apparently I loved it a lot. I remember us holding hands, sitting atop a rock in the sand. I was thinking about how the reds and purples of the sunset reminded me of your eyes, and the warmth of the sun reminded me of your hair and your smile… And then you turned and looked at me, and I saw… I saw happiness. Not the commercialized, cheap kind, but something genuine. I saw _my_ happiness, with you. So I just said, ‘marry me’ and you said ‘yes’.” 

Yang coughed into her fist and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. 

“Shut up, don’t make me cry in front of Ruby!” The blonde snarked. Blake only smiled and looked at the younger woman, seeing her silver eyes filled with awe.

“Is-is that what it’s like?” Ruby was stunned.

“I guess so, if you want to make it all flowery and stuff,” Yang tried and failed to keep a straight face, but it was obvious she was seconds away from more tears. “Anyway, why did you wanna know, Rubes?”

“Oh! I, um… I was hoping for some ideas…”

“Finally thinking of taking the next step with Pyrrha, eh?” The blonde elbowed her sister playfully, her comment eliciting a bright blush.

“Y-yeah… I mean, we’ve been together for a couple years now… I think-I think she’s the one. She just makes me so happy, and everytime I see her my heart hurts, but it’s like a good kind of hurt, y’know?” Silver eyes looked between the other two women, as if for confirmation. Yang let out a low whistle and Blake laughed softly.

“That does sound an awful lot like what I felt,” The cat Faunus took another sip of her near-forgotten tea. “If you’re that sure, then you should just ask however you feel comfortable.”

“That’s just it! I don’t feel comfortable! I’m a nervous wreck! What if I say something stupid? Or what if I stutter, or mess up the words, or trip, or sneeze, or-”

“Woah, woah! Hit the brakes!” Yang pulled Ruby into a tight hug, cutting off the spiraling tangent of words. “Pyrrha loves you just as much as you love her, right?”

“Yes, I mean, I think so- I hope so!” The brunette latched onto her sister’s arm. “Do you think she does?”

“I’ve seen the way she looks at you. If a person could be the embodiment of a star, then that’s what I see when Pyrrha is with you,” Blake took Ruby’s hand again, rubbing her thumb across her knuckles. “I have no doubt in my mind that she’s just as lost in you as you are in her.”

“Damn, babe, always with the poetics!” Yang laughed and joined her hand with the other two. Blake blushed softly but continued.

“You should just take her somewhere that you both love. Somewhere that always makes you happy and comfortable.”

“You… you think that’ll work?” Ruby looked hopeful for the first time since she had entered the house. Yang ruffled her hair with her free hand.

“‘Course it’ll work! You’re getting love advice from the two sappiest people you know!” The three shared a laugh at that, knowing that Yang was probably right. “Just take her out somewhere and sweep her off her feet. It’ll be fine, I promise!”

“O-okay… okay! I think I know what to do now!” Ruby disentangled herself from her sister’s arms and stood to rush to the door. “Thanks, both of you! Love you!”

“Lo-” Yang didn’t get to finish before she heard the door swing open and shut on a crimson breeze. Several rose petals drifted into the kitchen and she sighed. “So, my money is on her doing something super dorky and completely screwing up but of course Pyrrha says yes anyway.”

Blake hummed softly, hand still holding Yang’s. She smirked and finished her tea.

“No bet.”

*******

“Ruby, dear, why exactly are we at Beacon? You didn’t have that dream that you were late again, did you? We graduated years ago…” Pyrrha was currently being dragged along through her old academy’s sprawling grounds. The statue in the plaza was just as she remembered. The Mistralian would be lying if she said it didn’t bring a few nostalgic memories to the surface.

The tree where Ruby first confessed to her. The shadowed spot between two buildings where they had their first kiss. The fountain she had pulled Ruby out of after the poor girl had tripped over her heels after their first dance. Pyrrha released a dreamy sigh and looked down at the hand being held by her girlfriend. She was truly so happy with Ruby, it was hard to believe.

“Bring her somewhere that makes you happy and comfortable…” Ruby muttered under her breath.

“What was that, love?”

“Huh? N-nothing! We’re almost there!”

Pyrrha shrugged and allowed herself to be lead into one of the dorm buildings. After a moment, she realized why this place in particular seemed especially familiar.

“Ruby, is this our old building?” The redhead couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“M-maybe… Just a little further, okay?”

Pyrrha gave a happy hum and followed Ruby up the steps until they reached a very familiar floor, down a very familiar hallway, to the door of a very familiar room. Team RWBY’s old dorm room, which was also incidentally the place where they had their _first time_.

“Ruby, as lovely and nostalgic as this is, what is this all about?” Though she was more than happy to be here reliving some of her favorite memories, Pyrrha couldn’t deny that her curiosity was getting the better of her, and her girlfriend was acting mighty suspicious.

“You’ll see in a sec!” The small brunette finally released her lover’s hand before digging around in her pockets. With a small ‘aha!’ she withdrew her scroll and swiped it over the door lock.

“Wait, I thought all of our scrolls were removed from the system after we graduated?”

“Uh, hehe… let’s just say Headmaster Ozpin owed me a favor. That’s not important! Inside, come on!” Before Pyrrha could argue, she was bustled into the room and the door closed behind them. It seemed there were no teams using this space for the semester, likely another side benefit of Ruby’s supposed ‘favor’.

“Ruby, please don’t tell me you’re planning on… _recreating_ a certain moment?”

“Wha-” Ruby’s face turned as red as her girlfriend’s hair and she flailed her arms violently. “Nonononono! Absolutely not! I mean, not that I wouldn’t want to! That is- we shouldn’t, but we could! Wait, no, I mean-”

Pyrrha giggled and stepped forward to wrap Ruby in a hug, muffling her storm of words with her ample chest. The brunette went quiet with a muffled squeak before wrapping her arms around Pyrrha’s waist and holding her tight.

“Now, are you finally going to tell me what we’re doing in your old dorm room?”

“Y-yeah…” Ruby detached herself from her taller lover and took a single step back. She clasped her hands behind herself and scraped the toe of her shoe on the floor. “Pyrrha, we’ve been together for a long time, and I was wondering if, um…”

“Yes?”

“Would you, uh…”

“Yeees?”

“Shoot… how did Yang put it? ‘Sweep her off her feet…’ That’s it!”

“Ruby? What’s- _eek_!” In a split second, Pyrrha Nikos felt gravity take hold on her as she was suddenly tipped sideways, feet knocked out from under her by a mysterious force that felt suspiciously like Ruby’s leg. A moment later, and she felt small, strong arms supporting her. She looked up into shimmering silver eyes and a crooked grin.

“Pyrrha, will you marry me?” In Ruby’s hand was a small box containing a silver ring set with ruby and emerald jewels. Pyrrha’s breath left her in a rush, and her eyes began to water. Just as she could see panic begin to set in on her lover’s face, she grabbed Ruby by the back of the neck and pulled her into a heated kiss.

“Yes, yes! Absolutely yes!” 

In a feet of joyful strength, Ruby spun Pyrrha around in a circle, giggling madly as happy tears streaked down her face.

“Ahhh! I’m so happy! I love you so much!” Ruby spoke through her sobs. They collapsed onto the floor with peals of laughter and lay there together for several moments, simply gazing into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, too. But I have to ask, wherever did you get this idea?” Pyrrha kissed her girlfriend- fiance, on the forehead.

“Thank Yang and Blake. I should ask them for advice more often.”

“Hmm, I’m sure I can imagine who gave which piece of advice,” Pyrrha chuckled and pulled Ruby into another hug. They stayed there for awhile, basking in the comfort of happy memories past, and the hope of new ones to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came as a request a few chapters ago, and I'm pretty happy with the outcome. Thanks to CPF for the prompt, and I hope I met your expectations! Til next time!


	6. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Weiss appreciates the finer things.

Weiss wasn’t sure when she had first noticed. The team had been together for months now. Insecurities had long been overcome. Bonds had been formed. The four girls were all so relaxed around one another, it felt as if they had always been together. The white-haired girl had even become content enough to allow herself a bit of physical affection amongst the team; a hand taken in excitement, a gentle brush of the shoulder, resting against each other while studying.

Through the course of all of this, Weiss had made a discovery about her teammates. She realized that she could tell them apart by touch just as easily as by their voice or the prominent colors of their clothing. It was… strange, to say the least. Being so comfortable with these people that she could recognize who was who by merely grazing their fingers. 

Weiss was certain that if someone were to blindfold her, she could identify which of the girls was in the room simply by the way they held her hand. Or how they hugged her, or the way they touched her hair or her face. It seemed obvious, really, the more she thought about it. The members of team RWBY were so varied in appearance and personality, why shouldn’t they be different in other, more subtle ways as well?

The times she went into Vale with her excitable team leader, Ruby would invariably intertwine their fingers in order to drag her partner to some bakery or pet store or weapons shop. Weiss could feel the small hand held in her own. The way her fingers seemed so childlike, yet mature. They were small but ever so slightly rough with calluses. The results of many a year of practicing with or performing maintenance on Crescent Rose.

But Ruby’s touch was unique in other ways, as well. The way she hugged Weiss; always so excited and eager, but gentle. She always handled Weiss like some kind of treasure, wanting to hold her tightly and never let go, but also terrified of accidentally damaging her in some way. Weiss would be offended at the idea of Ruby treating her like some frail doll, if only she wasn’t aware of how genuine and heartfelt her partner was. 

At almost the opposite of her sister was Yang; the blonde bruiser seemed to always do things in extremes. When she took Weiss’ hand, it was firm, protective, reassuring. But it was also the softest and warmest thing the snowette had ever felt - well, maybe save for another prominent feature of the blonde, but those were something else entirely. 

Weiss couldn’t help but feel safe and comfortable with Yang. The girl was like a miniature sun; always providing warmth and guidance. Yang’s hugs were nearly back-breaking in their intensity, but the discomfort was outweighed by the sheer volume of genuine _love_ Yang put into every action she performed. When Weiss was feeling down, or frustrated, or angry, nothing put her back together like the joyful pressure of the blonde’s strong arms around her.

Last, but certainly not least, there was Blake. The Faunus’ displays of physical intimacy were as elusive and shadowy as the girl herself. Her fingers were slender and dexterous, but they held a hidden power all their own. Holding Blake’s hand was like trying to grasp the reflection of the moon on a lake. Weiss so intensely loved to hold that pale mystery in her palms, but the moment she let go, she could hardly remember the sensation.

Blake’s embraces were different, though. While the touch of her hand was fleeting and ghost-like, the feeling of her body could simply not be forgotten. Holding Blake always left a strange tingling sensation on Weiss’ skin, as if one of the girl’s shadowy clones were left behind so that she would never feel too alone.

But Weiss’ favorite feeling was when they were all together. Either sprawled on the grass outside, enjoying a nice day, or huddled up in their room against inclement weather. Having all three of her teammates close to her at once always made Weiss feel… _whole_.

She loved sparring with Ruby, or being on the receiving end of one of the brunette’s light-speed tackles. She loved resting against Blake’s shoulder as they read or studied together. She loved when Yang lifted her up in her normal boisterous manner.

She loved their touch.

She loved _them_.

*****

Weiss paused her note-taking to look down at her own hand. She traced the lines there with her eyes, memories filling her palm with warmth. The familiar faint feeling of fingers held between her own, of rough, slender, or smooth palms holding hers. A wisp of a smile crossed her face, blue eyes soft with love and comfort. She never felt alone with these feelings fluttering around in her chest. Weiss clutched her hand to her heart and breathed a deep, satisfied sigh.

A moment later and she could hear the sound of voices outside the door. Three very familiar voices, but still not as familiar as their touch. The door swung open with the sound of laughter and happiness. Weiss looked over her shoulder, smile still in place, to see the three most important and wonderful people she would ever know.

“Heya, Weiss!” A crimson blur shot across the room, nearly bowling the snowette out of her chair as small, strong arms embraced her shoulders. “Did ya miss us?”

“Of course I did, you dolt,” Weiss reached up to ruffle the messy head of brown and red hair.

“Hope you’re done studying, cuz it’s team bonding time, and we can’t let our Ice Queen sit in here all alone,” A burning yellow star approached next, firm and warm hand resting itself atop Weiss head and stroking her hair gently.

“I suppose I could take a break, if it’s for you three,” Weiss leaned into the touch, a happy hum escaping her lips.

“You know even if you said ‘no’, we’d just have to drag you out by force,” the slinking black shadow completed the set by kneeling next to Weiss chair, pale moonlit fingers resting on Weiss’ leg.

“I wouldn’t complain if you tried,” Weiss rested her hand atop Blake’s, stroking her knuckles gently.

Sapphire blue eyes swiveled slowly to lock gazes with sterling silver, honey gold, and shimmering amethyst in turn. Ruby giggled and nuzzled Weiss’ cheek.

“What’s got you all sappy?” The brunette questioned, eyes filled with curiosity.

“Yeah, Princess, don’t go melting on us!” Yang laughed from behind.

“It would be quite difficult to have team bonding with a puddle,” Blake gave a knowing smirk.

“Oh, hush, the lot of you. It’ll take much more than a few fluffy feelings to break me down,” Weiss put on her trademark glare, but the effect was ruined by the silly smile gracing her lips. “Besides, I couldn’t bare to do without the three of you.”

The girls’ only reply was a trio of kisses; one on each cheek and one to the crown of her head. To say that Weiss blush rivaled the shade of her partner’s cloak was an understatement. She hid her face in her hands and tried to contain the nervous giggle bubbling up in her throat.

“We love you, Weiss~!” Three voices sang out at once.

She peeked between her fingers, seeing the set of mischievous and self-satisfied smiles her teammates wore. A few small, sparkling tears dripped down Weiss cheeks and she hiccuped out a sob.

“I love you all, too. Even if you are a bunch of clingy dolts…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've never been super confident of my portrayal of Weiss, so I hope this is good. I just felt like she needed some love.
> 
> But on another, slightly unrelated note, I'm surprised this fic has gotten as much love as it has. Obviously I'm not gonna be front page news anytime soon, but the rapid influx of views and even the few people leaving comments honestly left me shocked. This whole idea was just a way for me to vent out some dumb goofy headcanons I had. The people that have been reading this are the best in the world, and I can't thank you enough for clicking on this silly little fluff pile of mine. Thank you all so much, really, and I hope you stick around for a while.
> 
> There's plenty more to come! Til next time!


	7. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Super Mom makes an appearance.

It was quiet with the girls gone at school. Peaceful but… lonely. The house that had once been so full of laughter and cheer now felt ever so slightly colder. With Taiyang off performing teaching duties, Qrow wandering the world in search of adventure, and even Raven wishing to stretch her wings, the remaining member of their little family felt left behind.

Summer couldn’t stay mad at them, though. She never could. Every day she got calls from her teammates, the people she trusted most in the world. Taiyang was a terrible flirt, just like always. Him and Qrow were always getting in fights, but it never turned serious. Raven acted aloof and distant, but Summer knew the woman was just as desperate for closeness as she herself was.

Summer laughed quietly to herself, picturing the look on Raven’s face whenever someone hugged her or told her they loved her. Honestly, that woman could stand to relax a little. 

_But she is rather cute when she’s embarrassed._

Silver eyes turned to a set of photos hanging on the wall; one of her own team STRQ, shortly after graduation. The boys had barely held still long enough for it to be taken, and Raven seemed as if she was trying to hide from the camera.

Next to that was a more recent picture. Tai had his arm around Qrow’s shoulders, and the gruff old bird was trying to return the favor a bit more aggressively. Summer could see herself standing beside the two men, doing her best to keep them from hurting each other while Raven only watched with a smirk.

Pictures of Raven holding a baby with amethyst eyes and wispy golden hair, of Summer holding a tiny little mirror image of herself. Yang was the happiest girl in the world when she saw her little sister for the first time. Her and Ruby were inseparable since the day they met. The little blonde would cart the brunette all over, sure to make her laugh and smile as much as she could.

Yet more photos covered the wall of the girls growing up. Playing with Tai and Qrow, learning how to fight, but also how to protect. The sparkle in Ruby’s eyes whenever she saw a new or interesting weapon had not dulled over the years. Her fiery sister had only become even more protective and fierce. 

Summer wandered toward the living room, where a single framed photo sat on the end table; a picture of Ruby and Yang with their new teammates. “New Friends” was scrawled across the front in marker. The two sisters were absolutely beaming, but their monochrome friends seemed slightly less excited. Opening her scroll, the elder Rose swiped her fingers over pages and pages of images sent by her excitable daughter of all her new friends and teachers.

Ruby and Yang looked so happy, and they put a smile on the face of every person they met. Summer felt her heart swell with pride and wiped away a tear just as a message appeared on her scroll.

_“How are you? -R”_

Of course Raven would send something so formal and detached sounding. The woman just couldn’t admit her feelings without hiding them behind a wall of indifference.

_“I’m fine. Lonely. -S”_

_“Do you need me to come back? -R”_

_“No. You wanted adventure, you deserve it. -S”_

_“You, Tai, my idiot brother, and the girls are the only adventure I really need. -R”_

Summer laughed out loud at the surprising openness Raven was displaying. She must have been feeling lonely, too. 

_“Have you heard from Qrow? -S”_

_“He’s off somewhere in Vacuo. Probably chasing mirages. -R”_

_“I just hope he can survive the heat. -S”_

_“Hey, I’m willing to trade. Atlas is dust-damned cold. What’s Tai gotten himself into? -R”_

_“Tai is fine, teaching keeps him busy. I think the students help him miss Ruby and Yang a little less. And I’d be careful teasing Qrow about Atlas. He’d take any excuse to go bother the Schnee girl. -S”_

After her last message, Summer’s scroll was silent for a few minutes. She assumed Raven was either out hunting, or someone caught her texting during a meeting. Either way, the Rose woman let out a sad sigh and decided to sit down for some reading. She wasn’t sure how long she was undisturbed, but the sky had started to grow dark by the time her scroll buzzed again. Picking it up off the table, she laughed at the message.

_“Vacuo. Hot. Too much sand. SOS. Send whiskey. -Q”_

Summer thought for a moment before sending her reply.

_“Don’t know about sending any, but I’m sure Tai will have a drink for you. -S”_

_“Ha. Ha. Gotta go, joke queen. P.S. Tell my sister to kiss Winter for me. - Q”_

The crimson-haired woman let out a quiet chuckle at that image; the cold and calculating Schnee specialist being swept up by the Branwen woman. Summer couldn’t pretend it wasn’t an entertaining thought. Another message appeared on her scroll, her smile turning soft.

_“Gonna be a bit late tonight. Sorry. Also got something from Qrow about sand and whiskey? -T"_

_“Nothing to worry about. Just our old bird losing his marbles in the heat. -S”_

_“You mean he had any to lose? Anyway, paperwork calls. See you when I can. <3 -T”_

Summer stood from the sofa and returned her novel to its place on the shelf. The gradually darkening sky told her bed time was approaching. A hot shower helped warm her heart, and she spent several minutes slowly combing through her hair, wishing she had another pair of hands to help. She emerged from the steam to find a set of messages awaiting her.

_“Hope you had a good day and weren’t too lonely! We miss you lots and everyone says hi and that they can’t wait to meet you over vacation! I sent Dad and Uncle Qrow and Raven messages too, but I think they’re all busy :( Tell them I love them! - Rosebud”_

_“Hey, me and Rubes are fine as always. I miss you. I guess you can tell the old men I miss them too. How’s mama bird? - Firecracker”_

Summer sat on the edge of her bed with a smile, imagining the faces of her daughters and their teammates all smiling happily at her front door. As much as she had enjoyed the quiet at first, she looked forward to a time when the little house would be bustling and joyful once again, even if it was only temporary.

_“We’re all doing fine, and having your friends visit sounds great! I hope you’re both doing well at Beacon. Your Uncle is complaining as usual, and Raven misses everyone even more than I do. She just won’t say it. Tai is having fun teaching, but he misses his girls. I love you both so very much, and I’m so proud of you. Get a good night’s sleep. I love you. -Mama”_

Summer smiled to herself and lay her scroll on the bedside table. She knew Ruby and Yang would be busy studying and getting ready for bed with their teammates. Knowing her daughters and her own team - her family - were all safe and happy was all she needed to drift into a comfortable sleep. The bed felt warmer, the house felt more cozy and less empty.

And Summer’s heart was as full as it ever was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is nowhere near where I was planning on going with this chapter. You can infer whatever you want about how the relationship works between Summer, Tai, Raven, and Qrow. But it doesn't matter much to me. I just wanted to show them being happy and proud and everyone being alive.  
So this chapter happened.  
Til next time!


	8. Mother Hen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Mama Bird loses her cool.

Summer wasn’t sure what woke her from what had been a peaceful sleep, but she sat up slowly and stared around her bedroom with barely open grey eyes. She reached out for the familiar warmth that should have been beside her, but found nothing. With a frown, she threw off the sheets and tucked her feet into her slippers before slowly trudging out of the room. The kitchen light was on, so Summer made a clumsy beeline for it.

She rounded the corner to see a woman with long dark hair packing something into a bag and muttering curses under her breath. So this was where her bed companion went off to. Summer noticed after a brief moment that her wife was dressed for travel, and she was armed. 

“Raven?” Summer muttered, her voice dry. The other woman froze, her shoulders visibly tensing at the sudden voice. Ink black hair swished as she peered over her shoulder. Guilty red eyes met tired grey.

“Hey, Sum…” Raven sighed and leaned on the counter. “I was trying not to wake you.”

“Well something did, and I’m glad. Where are you going?” The crimson haired woman stepped forward to rest her hand on her lover’s back. Raven breathed deeply before letting out a chuckle.

“Shopping?” She glanced over her shoulder with a small smirk.

“Shopping.”

“We needed milk.”

“At two in the morning?”

“I really wanted coffee.”

“Rav, you’re wearing your Huntress gear,” Summer’s voice turned more accusing and she slid her hand down to lace her fingers with Raven’s.

“I was worried I might have competition.”

“Raven Rose-Branwen, are you lying to your wife?” 

The ink-haired woman let out a sigh of defeat and turned her body fully toward Summer, leaning her back against the counter. She brought the hand she was holding up to her lips and kissed it gently. 

“Can’t get anything passed you, can I?” She gave a soft smile. Summer’s eyebrow quirked and she snorted.

“Because you were being _sooo_ sneaky, leaving the house at this unholy hour armed to the teeth.”

“Hey, a girl can try, can’t she?” Raven ran a hand through her hair and puffed out a breath. 

“So, why were you trying to sneak out anyway?” Summer guided her wife over to the dining table, sitting her down and pulling a chair up next to her. 

“I’m just worried about the girls, is all.”

“You mean our girls? Or all of the girls?”

“As far as I’m concerned, they’re all ours in one way or another.”

Summer laughed and batted her wife’s arm playfully.

“I don’t think our daughters would appreciate you trying to adopt their girlfriends. It would sort of ruin the dynamic.”

“Pft, yeah. I guess you’re right… But you know how I feel, being so far away from them, especially when something goes wrong…”

“What happened? Did someone steal Ruby’s cookies again? I’m sure Yang can handle it,” Summer patted her hand before getting up to make coffee. It didn’t look like she’d be going back to sleep anytime soon. 

“No, it’s not Ruby this time. I think that one boy with the grey hair learned his lesson after the other three got to him,” Raven couldn’t help but give out a somewhat disturbing laugh. “Didn’t know Weiss knew how to use dust like that.”

“Dear, try not to condone violence,” Summer rapped her on the head with a spoon, much to the inkette’s displeasure. “Besides, you promised not to hurt anyone else after what happened with the Winchester boy.”

“Hey, he was a menace! Throwing him out a window was completely justified! ‘Sides, his Aura kept it from being fatal…” Raven huffed, rubbing her spoon-struck head with one hand. Summer raised an eyebrow at her, eliciting Raven to stick out her tongue.

“I swear, you turn into such a child when it comes to those four,” The crimson-haired woman relaxed into a smile and kissed the outstretched tongue with a playful peck. Raven pulled back with a blush and cleared her throat.

“Yeah, well… I can’t help that my protective side bursts out like that. You should’ve seen the look on Blake’s face when she saw that Cardin kid tumbling through the air. She was trying to act all indifferent, but I could see the sparkle in her eyes.”

Summer came back to the table with her finished coffee. Foregoing the chair, she nudged Raven’s arms out of the way and sat in the woman’s lap, snuggling up to get comfortable. Warm mug in hand, she turned a disapproving frown to her wife.

“As much as I love you caring for those girls, I think being famous Beacon graduates can only get us so many free passes.”

“Hey, Oz thought it was funny, too! Sure, he gave me the usual speech, but he was proud of me!”

“Proud, for you throwing one of his students out of a window?”

“Well… yeah. Consider it part of the training to become a Huntsman.”

Summer sighed and took hold of Raven’s hand where it was fidgeting on the table. She kissed the fingers gently and gave it a squeeze. She shifted around in the woman’s lap to rest her head on her shoulder. 

“I know it’s hard for you to be far from them. It’s hard for me, too. I think about them every day; Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss. I know they have each other, but of course I wish I could be there. Not just to protect them, but to see them grow firsthand. I miss them just as much as you do, but you don’t see me running off to beat someone up whenever they have trouble.”

“And that’s why I’m the best mom!” Raven smirked proudly as Summer choked on her coffee. 

“I didn’t realize it was a competition!” The smaller woman wriggled to get up, but Raven held her in place. “Let go, you brat! Rude wives don’t get cuddles!” 

Raven only laughed and stood up, twirling Summer in her arms. Miraculously, not a single drop of coffee was spilled. The taller, dark-haired woman held her wife up as Summer wrapped her legs around her waist, apparently giving up on escaping. Coffee in one hand and other arm draped around her lover’s neck, Summer leveled a glare at her wife.

“You’re gonna have to do a lot better than that to make me happy with you, both for trying to sneak out, and for claiming best mom rights.”

“Oh, there’s rights now, is there? No worries, I’m sure I can think of something…”

“Oh don’t you- _mph_!”

Summer was cut off as Raven’s lips met her own. She squirmed slightly at first, but quickly melted into the kiss. The ink-haired woman expertly pulled the mug from Summer’s hand, allowing the woman to wrap both arms around her neck as the offending ceramic was placed on the table. Hands tangled in feathery black hair, Summer let out a soft, needy moan. 

Just as Raven was about to remind her wife what she definitely _was_ the best at, her scroll rang, causing both women to pull away with a start. 

“Dust-damn… where the hell did I put it?” Raven did an admirable job of reaching into one of her pockets and pulling out her scroll without releasing Summer. Seeing the caller, they both went quiet as Raven hit the ‘answer’ button. Ruby’s panicked face appeared on screen.

“MAMA! MOM! You hafta help! Weiss’ dad wants to take her away but he’s mean and terrible and he doesn’t love her like we do and-”

“Ruby! Calm down, sweetie…” Summer took the device from her wife and started making soothing noises. “What’s going on with Weiss?”

In the background of the video feed, a burning blonde could be seen pacing back and forth, a dark shadow following her and muttering softly. 

“Weiss got an ‘A’ on a test instead of an ‘A+’ and now Jacques wants to take her home! He says any school that doesn’t require the best isn’t good enough for his daughter to attend!”

Raven’s knuckles cracked as her fingers flexed with anger. 

“Summer… you know I hate that man…”

“Me too… Let’s go.”

“Summer, I- wait, what?” Raven blinked. She had been expecting an argument, not… whatever this was. Crimson red met steely silver, and both women smiled. “Ruby, try to calm down your sister. We’ll be there as soon as we can.” 

The inkette set her wife on her feet and took her scroll back. The look in Summer’s eyes made her shiver.

“I _love_ it when you’re feisty,” they shared a brief, but heated kiss before separating. Summer rushed to get changed and Raven finished packing a few essentials for the trip.

“Remind me to call Ozpin in the morning! He still owes me for that last fiasco with that Torchwick character!” Summer’s voice grew closer as she rushed down the hall to meet up with her wife. White cloak in place, the two women exited the house in a flurry.

“Schnee is gonna regret messing with one of our girls,” Raven growled. Summer decided against mentioning that Weiss was actually his daughter. It was hard to disagree with Raven about that.

She’d do anything for those girls, blood or not.

*******

The following morning at the top of Beacon tower, Headmaster Ozpin sat at his desk. A pen in one hand and a coffee mug in the other, he gave a soft sneeze before sniffling and sipping his drink. 

“I get the strangest feeling someone has been causing trouble in my name…” he signed a few papers while mumbling aloud to himself. The quiet was broken by the sound of the elevator rising, and a blonde-haired woman stepped out, looking frazzled.

“Headmaster,” Glynda began. “Would you care to explain the two million lien charge to the Academy’s emergency funds denoted as ‘miscellaneous expenses’?”

The Headmaster looked up at her over his glasses with a soft smile.

“It would seem we recently had some contention with the Schnee Dust Company. I merely sought to make amends in the most agreeable way possible.”

“Sir… is this… _hush money_?”

Ozpin sipped from his coffee and spun his chair to look out the window of the tower. Gazing down upon a particular group colored in red, white, black, and yellow, he smiled.

“_Miscellaneous expenses_.”

Glynda groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, now that I've introduced STRQ to this canon (Collection? Multiverse? I dunno.) expect to see more of them, potentially. There'll definitely be more Raven and Summer, so if you're into that, hooray! Also just let it be known that this is another chapter that kind of came out of left field. Woops.  
Til next time!


	9. In Plain Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Weiss is very unobservant.

It was a rainy weekend around Beacon, and most of the students had elected to stay indoors out of the weather. Better to be safe than sorry, and Weiss couldn’t agree more. She only hoped that two particular sisters weren’t around as she knocked softly on her dorm room door. She could hear a soft scuffle inside and tilted her head at the sound.

“Blake? Are you in there?” The snowette swiped her scroll over the lock and slowly opened the door, peering into the room. Blake was on her bed with a book in her lap, and she looked up at Weiss with a small smile.

“Hello, Weiss. What can I help you with?” The Faunus’ tone sounded suspicious, but Weiss couldn’t see anything amiss, so she stepped inside and closed the door softly behind her. 

“Blake,” she nodded curtly. Rather than going to her desk or her bed as usual, the heiress stood in the middle of the room, fidgeting with her skirt. “Yang and Ruby aren’t around?”

“No, it seems Ruby was eager to go into Vale, seeing as how any sane person would be inside. Something about enjoying the weather. Of course, that was an hour ago, before it started downpouring again.”

Blake sat up and tucked her legs underneath herself, closing her book and setting it on the bedside table. Her brow furrowed in concern at her teammate’s unusual behavior.

“Is something wrong?” the dark haired girl patted the edge of her bed, prompting Weiss to sit. She did, and took a shaky breath. 

“Blake, can I talk to you about something private?”

Amber eyes widened ever so slightly and her gaze flickered to the doorway. Turning to look, Weiss saw nothing. Meeting Blake’s eyes again, the heiress quirked an eyebrow.

“Blake?”

“Hm? Oh, yes! What did you want to talk about?”

“Do you… how are you with relationships?”

“I assume you mean of the romantic variety?”

Weiss cheeks lit with a blush and she nodded. Blake gave an acknowledging hum.

“I wouldn’t call myself an expert, by any means, but I do have some knowledge. Why? Was there someone you’re interested in?”

“No! Well… y-yes. But you have to promise not to tell anyone! Especially not Yang! She’d never let me hear the end of it,” Weiss pulled her ponytail over her shoulder and started stroking her silky hair to calm her nerves.

“You know Yang just likes to tease. But, I promise if you don’t want her to know, she won’t hear it from me,” Blake crossed a finger over her heart. “Now who is it? I have to admit you’ve made me curious.”

Weiss hesitated. She looked into those warm amber eyes and felt a reassuring comfort. She sighed softly and twisted a lock of hair between her fingers. Blake only smiled and gestured for her to speak.

“Well, it’s not someone from Beacon, if that helps narrow it down.”

“It does, but not by much. Is it someone I would know? I assume that’s why you came to me, after all.”

The snowette flushed and nodded. Blake hummed and reached out a hand to gently grasp Weiss’ shoulder.

“It’s okay, I promised I won’t tell anyone.”

“Well… you know that friend of yours? The one who came from Menagerie?”

“You mean Ilia?” Blake’s eyes widened and she fought to keep her smile from growing. “Yes, I would say I know her.”

“Th-that’s not- you know what I meant!” Weiss clenched her hands and scowled. Her Faunus teammate just chuckled and patted her arm.

“Yes, yes. I’m sorry, it seems Yang is rubbing off on me. But what about Ilia? You have an interest in her?”

“You… could say that. It’s just… I feel like I hardly know anything about her, but I’m drawn to her for some reason. Could you tell me about her? What she likes? What she doesn’t?”

Blake adjusted herself to sit next to Weiss and wrapped an arm around her. The heiress relaxed into the embrace and closed her eyes. Leave it to Blake to always be the emotional anchor on the team.

“Well, I can tell you she likes girls, if you were worried about that,” Blake allowed herself a smirk and nudged Weiss.

“Yes, that would pose a problem if she didn’t, er, ‘swing that way’,” Weiss coughed into her hand. “But other than that, is there something I should say to her? Maybe a gift I could give?”

“She’s shy, I can tell you that. She likes a lot of normal things; food that reminds her of home, soft music. She might like it if you sang for her.”

“R-really? Singing? Isn’t that more of Jaune’s thing?”

Blake laughed and shook her head.

“Not like that. I meant maybe you could ask her out to karaoke? Something quiet and private, so neither of you would have to worry about other people. You could talk about what genres you like and get some food.”

Weiss tapped her chin in thought. What Blake was saying made a lot of sense, but it all seemed too simple. There had to be more to this whole ‘dating’ thing. 

“You really think that would work? Just… ask her?”

“No harm in trying, is there? Besides, I get the sneaking suspicion she likes you, too.”

Weiss eyes widened in shock. 

“You think? Really? Has… has she mentioned me to you?” The white-themed girl grabbed Blake by the shoulders, shaking her gently. “Tell me!”

“Easy!” Blake took the girl’s hands and held them in her lap. “You may have come up a couple times in conversation. I didn’t want to say anything before because I didn’t know you were interested. I told her much the same I told you. I think you should go for it, she’d be really happy.”

“_Eeee_! Thank you, Blake! You’re the best!” Weiss threw her arms around the Faunus in an excited hug, channeling her inner Ruby for a moment with her enthusiasm. “I’ll go find her right now!”

With that, the snowette leapt from the bed and rushed to the door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder with a smile.

“I should’ve known to come to you first. I can’t believe I’ve been worried about this all week! Thank you again, Blake. I’ll repay you for this!” She opened the door and practically skipped out in search of the object of her affections.

“Don’t mention it…” Blake waved lamely at the door as it swung shut. She sighed and smacked her hand to her forehead before letting out a sharp laugh. A slight figure faded into existence beside the doorframe, skin tinged pink in embarassment.

“She… she really likes me?” Ilia spoke as she came out of hiding. “She _likes_ me!”

“I told you, didn’t I? Weiss isn’t exactly difficult to read once you get to know her.”

The chameleon Faunus threw herself at her old friend with happy tears in her eyes.

“Oh, Blake! You’re the best!” Ilia squeezed as she laughed with joy.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. You should go find her before she tears the campus apart looking for you,” the inkette patted her friend on the back and gently pushed her off.

“Y-yeah, of course! I’ll do that! Um, where should I look?”

“Follow the high-pitched squeals and sparkling rainbows,” Blake’s eyes glinted with mirth. Ilia smacked her on the arm. 

“No rainbow jokes. But… thank you. For doing that for me. I don’t think I ever would’ve gotten the courage up to talk to her face to face on my own.”

The two Faunus smiled at each other before Ilia stood to leave. Blake retrieved her book from the table and settled back in to bed.

“Go get ‘er, champ. And have fun on your date.”

“Date…” Ilia smiled dreamily and opened the door. “I guess now we both owe you a favor.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just happy to see you happy.”

The chameleon Faunus nodded and left without another word. Blake sighed and flopped back against her pillow. Now she could finally get back to her reading.

The benefits of having a bunch of helplessly gay friends was getting to see them happy.

Although the extra alone time didn’t hurt either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came as another request, this time from Therandompers, who has been a lovely regular here in my fluffy world of gayness. Thank you for the request, and I hope this is sort of what you wanted? If anyone has any suggestions or requests, feel free to let me know! I won't always get to them right away, because I don't write these chapters in any particular order. But rest assured, if it's in my wheelhouse, I get to it eventually! Thanks as always.  
Til next time!


	10. Sisters, Showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Yang embraces the storm.

The pattering rain and grey-blue skies over Vale brought a cool, comforting atmosphere to the city. Where some may find it dreary or depressing, Yang found it calming. She liked the way the small drops gently splashed on her skin, the way her boots sent up sprays as she walked across the pavement.

But what she liked the most was the slightly wet hand warming her own as Ruby dragged her down the street in that ever-excitable way that was so very Ruby. The little brunette was chattering happily and gesturing with her free hand. Several times, Yang had to pull the girl away from other pedestrians so her flailing arm didn’t smack them in the face.

Every time, Ruby would blush and apologize profusely, stuttering over her words in a panic. Yang would take over, resting a comforting hand on her head and turning a warm smile to anyone they passed. She would be answered by an equal apology and a soft smile as the strangers parted ways again.

Every time, Ruby would cling to her arm and mutter a soft ‘Sorry, Yang’ as she scuffed her boot. Yang would just laugh lightly and give her a hug, saying ‘It’s fine, it’s fine’.

Every time, Ruby would stop her heart with that beaming smile and those shimmering silver eyes. Yang would just smile back in that crooked way she had, and hope desperately her face wasn’t as red as it felt.

Yang loved Ruby more than anything else in the world. She’d do anything for her. She would always be the overprotective, overbearing big sister at heart, but she was so happy to see Ruby grow into the beautiful young woman she was today.

“Yang, Yang! That one! I haven’t been there yet!” The blonde was pulled from her thoughts by a particularly ecstatic tug on her arm. She allowed herself to be towed along into a secondhand store for weapon parts and machinery. Ruby became little more than a crimson blur as she zipped between the shelves, picking up items, examining them, and returning them just as quickly.

Yang chuckled to herself, this scene having been replayed countless times in the last few hours. She didn’t mind. Ruby was happy, so she was happy. The elder sister wandered a bit, stopping to check out a few custom parts she might like for Bumblebee, or a bit of polish for Ember Celica. A breeze whipped her hair as Ruby rushed by again, a happy squeal echoing after as she found something she was looking for.

After paying for her new treasures, Ruby returned to her sister’s side, ever-faithful. Yang patted her on the head.

“Ready to go?” Warmth seeped into her voice as easily as the rain seeped into the cracks in the pavement outside. Ruby answered with an eager nod, reaching out her hand for Yang to take. She did, relishing in the feeling of small, slightly rough fingers against her skin. Back on the street, Yang noticed the sky edging towards darkness, but Ruby didn’t seem to mind. Further along they went, Ruby guiding the way with curiosity all the while.

“Are you hungry, Rubes?” The brawler stopped, pointing across the street to a little cafe. A soft growl was her answer, and she laughed as the brunette’s face lit up in a blush.

“Y-yeah, I guess I am…” 

They crossed between traffic and Yang held the door open as Ruby rushed inside. The younger girl ordered a plateful of cookies and a tall glass of milk. Yang shook her head in amusement as she got herself a coffee. They sat at a table by the window, watching people hurry by as the rain started to come down harder.

Yang found herself spacing out, staring at Ruby as the girl vaccumed cookies into her mouth with practiced efficiency. After years of watching this spectacle, the blonde still couldn’t figure out how she did it. Catching her sister staring, Ruby gulped and gave a shy smile as she sipped her milk. Yang returned a soft smile of her own, reaching over to brush some crumbs off Ruby’s face.

Lightning flashed somewhere in the clouds, the spark reflecting off of Ruby’s eyes like quicksilver. Yang let out a dreamy sigh.

“Yang? Y-you’re staring…” Ruby blushed and fidgeted in her seat.

“Can’t help it. You’re just so darn cute!” Yang pinched her cheek playfully, causing Ruby to nip at her fingers with a giggle. “Come on, we should head back before it gets any worse out there.”

The two stood and headed for the door, looking out into the swiftly darkening sky and heavy rain. Yang gave a low whistle from where they stood under the cafe’s awning. 

“Oh, man… we’re gonna get soaked if we walk back now!” Ruby pouted as she dragged the toe of her boot through a puddle. “Sorry for keeping you out so long…”

“Aw, it’s alright, Rubes! Anything to spend time with you!” Yang bumped her with her hip. But Ruby still looked sad. Nothing hurt Yang more than a sad Ruby. Coming up with a plan, the brawler took off her jacket, throwing it over Ruby’s shoulders

“Yang? What are you - _eek_!” The brunette squealed as she was suddenly scooped up in her sister’s strong arms. Yang smiled and started running down the street, her semblance sparking to life and evaporating most of the rain that fell on them. Ruby began to giggle as she was carried along. She snuggled up against the radiating warmth of Yang, head resting on her bosom.

Yang laughed with her as she loped through the rain. The sizzling drops still managed to splash at her face and hair, but Ruby was dry. More importantly, Ruby was happy. Hearing her tinkling laughter made Yang’s heart swell and her semblance became more fierce.

A golden light sprinting through the rain as Vale was drenched. Lightning cracked overhead and a loud rumble of thunder made her skin crawl with goosebumps. Ruby laughing in her arms and clinging to her tightly. Yang felt pure joy even as the rain came down harder and faster, breaking through the heat of her semblance and soaking her to the bone. She didn’t care. She laughed and smiled and Ruby laughed and smiled. And there, that bright little star of happiness in her arms, was all Yang needed in the world.

As the pair approached the platform for boarding the Bulkhead that would return them to Beacon, Yang slowed her pace before coming to a stop under an overhang. She was breathing hard, and her legs would surely hurt later, but she still couldn’t stop smiling.

“Yang?” Ruby’s voice was quiet, but still warm and energetic as always.

“Yeah, what’s up, Rubes? Wanna get down?”

Ruby shook her head. Biting her lip, the brunette pulled Yang’s jacket off her shoulders before throwing it over her sister’s head. Yang blinked in confusion. In the sudden darkness, she could barely see sterling silver eyes looking up at her. They close slowly and she felt a small hand against her cheek.

Gentle lips pressed against her own, and she forgot how to breathe. Thunder cracked overhead, but no sound was louder than Yang’s own heart as it beat in sync with Ruby’s. Lightning coursed through her veins, and everything felt fine. 

Ruby pulled away after a moment, eyes shimmering with joy.

“I love you.”

“Yeah… I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so firstly. If you don't like Enabler, ya came to the wrong place.  
Secondly, I guess you could view this chapter as what was happening during the last one.  
I hope you enjoy the dumb sappy feelings.  
Til next time!


	11. Over The Rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Ilia learns the joy of sharing.

Blake was immensely enjoying her empty dorm room. Weiss had dragged Yang to the library to study, freeing the cat Faunus from having to listen to their bickering that sounded much too similar to bedroom talk. A cup of tea sat at Blake’s side on the desk, and the window was open to allow the perfectly cool breeze to flow into the room.

Now the only thing missing was her favorite cuddle partner. Ruby had run down to the cafeteria to get a few ‘necessities’. And of course by necessities, she meant cookies, candy, and more milk than a normal person should be able to drink. Blake chuckled to herself at the thought of the dairy moustache that would surely grace Ruby’s cute face.

The sound of footsteps in the hallway caused Blake’s cat ears to perk up and she smiled. Her smile turned to a confused frown when someone knocked at the door.

_Did Ruby forget her scroll? I could’ve sworn she brought it with her…_

Blake set her book next to her tea and stood to get the door. When she opened it, she was more than a bit surprised to see not her red-hooded girlfriend, but her childhood friend instead.

“Ilia? What are you doing here?” Blake tilted her head, curious.

“Oh! S-should I not have come? I’m sorry, you’re probably busy…” Ilia looked down at the floor and made to turn away, but Blake gently grabbed her arm.

“No! Sorry, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. I was just surprised to see you,” The cat Faunus smiled and slid her hand down Ilia’s arm to clasp their fingers. The redhead turned bright pink from head to toe at the action, earning a giggle from Blake. “Come inside, it’s been too long since we talked.”

“I-if you’re sure…” Ilia hesitated, but let herself be led into the room. Blake shut the door behind her as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the floor. “What’s up with these beds?”

“Hm? Oh! Aha… They’ve been like this so long I forget they aren’t supposed to be…” Blake laughed and scratched her cheek. “You can blame Ruby for those. I admit I had my concerns at first, but now I’m so used to them.”

“Of course it’d be Ruby’s idea,” Ilia laughed along. She shook her head and turned to Blake, barely meeting her gaze. “I’m glad your team treats you well. They definitely seem like good people.”

“They are. I don’t know what I did to deserve them,” Blake walked over to sit down on her bed, patting the sheets beside her invitingly. Ilia shuffled her feet for a few moments, uncertain. Just as Blake was about to ask what was wrong, she steeled herself and sat down on the bed.

“I have to admit I’m a little jealous,” The chameleon Faunus looked down at the floor, hands clasped tight in her lap. “It’s not that I don’t have friends! I just wish… I had someone I could be so close with.”

“Aww, Ilia! I’m always here for you,” Blake leaned against her friend, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Her soft cat ear flickered against Ilia’s hair. The redhead stiffened at the touch, but soon felt herself relaxing into Blake’s side.

“Blake, I… I did actually come to see you today for a reason…” Ilia’s voice was so soft that even Blake’s supernatural hearing could barely pick it up. She tilted her head to meet Ilia’s eyes with concern.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes, well… no? I’m not sure… It-it’s not bad news, exactly.”

“Ilia, you’re worrying me, what is it? I promise, you can tell me anything,” Blake slid off the bed, kneeling in front of the chameleon Faunus and holding both of her hands. Her amber eyes reflected the sunlight streaming into the room, making them appear almost gold. Ilia felt her breath catch in her throat.

“You’re so beautiful…” She gave a dreamy sigh before gasping. “Wait! I-I mean-”

“It’s okay… I’m flattered,” Blake giggled softly, her cheeks tinged pink at the compliment. “Ruby does the same thing a lot.”

“She… she does?” Ilia’s heart sunk as she began to put the pieces together.

“Yes, that’s how she asked me out, actually. Weiss told me afterward that she had a whole speech prepared and everything, but when the moment came, she just stared into my eyes and forgot everything,” Blake chuckled at the fond memory.

“So, you and Ruby are…?”

“We’re dating, yes. I suppose that would be news to you. I’m sorry for not keeping in touch as well as I should. Ruby was ecstatic to tell everyone she could as soon as possible.”

“I… I see…” Ilia looked away from Blake’s hypnotic gaze for just long enough to gather her thoughts. “I guess that means there would’ve been no reason for me to come here today…”

“Why is that? I’m sorry for interrupting, you still never told me what you came here for,” The cat Faunus gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hands gently.

“I-It’s…” Ilia swallowed, her mouth suddenly felt very dry. “I um… Blake, for a long time now, I…”

Blake only looked at her expectantly. Her glowing golden eyes and that soft smile were making Ilia forget everything she wanted so badly to say. Finally, she gave up and figured maybe Ruby had the right idea.

“Blake Belladonna, I… really, really like you!” Ilia’s voice was almost a squeak as she shut her eyes tightly, refusing to meet her old friend’s gaze.She knew she must’ve been bright pink right now. She heard a soft gasp, but not from Blake. Both girls quickly looked to the door to see Ruby standing there, cookie halfway in her mouth and arms loaded with snacks.

“R-Ruby!?” the chameleon Faunus immediately felt herself shift quickly from embarrassed to surprised, and then to guilty as she realized what the girl must have heard. “I-it’s not what you think! I-I was just-”

“Ilia.”

The redhead flinched at the surprising tone of authority in Ruby’s voice. She gently pulled her hands away from Blake and placed them back in her lap. The cat Faunus stood and turned to her girlfriend.

“Ruby, please don’t be mad at her. We were just talking.”

“I’m not mad,” Ruby walked over to the desk, setting down her hoard before turning to Ilia. “You really care about Blake a lot, huh?”

“Y-yeah?” Confused, the chameleon Faunus couldn’t tell where this was going. This is not how she would’ve expected someone to react after she confessed to their romantic partner. 

“And Blake, you care about Ilia a lot, right?”

“O-of course!” Blake seemed just as taken aback by her girlfriend’s behavior.

“Can I speak with you for a minute?” Ruby gestured to the door while looking at Blake. The raven-haired girl looked to Ilia with a nervous smile. 

“We’ll be right back.”

Ruby took Blake by the hand. Despite the current awkward mood in the room, the little brunette couldn’t help but let a little smile slip through at the touch of her girlfriend. She quickly schooled her features and stepped out the door.

Ilia sat on the bed in a panic. She stared down at her hands, rapidly shifting hues from blue to orange to pink to green. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm down. She realized she could faintly hear Ruby and Blake’s voices right outside the door, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying.

_Gods, I hope Ruby isn’t breaking up with Blake over me…_

Before she could spiral too far into self-doubt, Ilia jerked her head up at the sound of the door opening again. Blake had her head tilted down, her hair hiding part of her face. Ruby looked like she had to use the toilet. Ilia would’ve laughed if she wasn’t paralyzed with nerves.

“I-I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have-” she froze when Ruby held up her hand.

“Ilia, me and Blake had a discussion.”

The chameleon Faunus gulped and nodded for her to continue.

“We’ve come to a unanimous decision,” Ruby stepped closer, and Blake followed. Ilia’s confusion only grew when she realized that the cat Faunus was trying to hide a smile.

“Y-yes?”

“Hooow do you feel about a threesome?”

Ilia fell off the bed as Blake burst out laughing, doubling over and clutching her stomach. Ruby’s face turned bright red as she sputtered.

“Wh-what? Why’s that funny!?” The little brunette stomped her foot with a pout. “Here I am, trying to be nice, and you laugh!”

“I’m-I’m s-s-sorry!” Blake sank to her knees, tears springing to her eyes. “Th-that was possibly the m-most awkward thing you-you’ve ever said!”

“Well how else am I supposed to word it? I just thought that if Ilia really wanted what we have, then we could share!”

At that, the chameleon Faunus felt some of her senses return to her. She looked up from the floor at Ruby with a curious frown.

“Wait, you mean… you want me to join you? Like, that kind of threesome?”

“Well… at least like, the romantic kind, but not the bedroom kind… yet…” Ruby scuffed her boot against the rug and pulled her hood over her head as Blake let out a snort. When the red-clad girl and the chameleon Faunus both looked at her with concern, she just laughed harder.

“I think we broke Blake…” Ilia smiled softly and shook her head. She looked to Ruby when the girl cleared her throat. 

“So anyway… would you want to?”

Ilia looked into shy silver eyes and realized that Ruby was more than sincere. She was offering Ilia happiness. Offering her something she always wanted with Blake, but now more.

“If you’ll have me, I would love to,” The redhead smiled. Ruby let out a happy squeal and tackled her backward onto the bed. Ilia laughed and hugged her back. “We should help out Blake, I think she can’t breathe.”

The brunette only gave a devilish grin in response before leaping onto her other girlfriend.

“R-Ruby, no! Ahhh! Not there!”

“Here, Ilia, I’ll show you her weak spots!”

“No faiiir!”

Ilia sat up and watched as the two girls - now her girlfriends - got into a tickle fight in the middle of the dorm room. She smiled and let out a disbelieving sigh.

_You really do know how to pick them, huh Blake?_

Without warning, Ilia felt a small hand grasp her wrist. She looked to see Ruby, tears in her eyes and bright smile on her face. The redhead had only a moment to gasp as she realized what was happening.

*****

Minutes later, Weiss and Yang were walking down the halls of the dorm to their room. As they approached, they heard what sounded like screaming.

“Is that-?” Weiss didn’t even have time to finish before Yang sprinted to the door and almost kicked it open, remembering to use her scroll at the last second. The blonde launched into the room like a lion, eyes burning red and hair a halo of fire.

“Alright! Who’s messing with my- my…” The brawler’s semblance fizzled out at the sight before her. 

Blake and Ilia were currently tangled up on the floor, clothes disheveled and hair a mess. It took a moment for Yang to realize there were too many arms and legs for just the two of them. Ruby’s head poked out of the mess just as Weiss finally made it to the door.

“Um, hey guys!” Ruby piped up, breathless. “Team tickle fight?”

“I don’t think so…” Weiss made to leave, but Yang grabbed her hand.

“Oh, no Princess. Get in here!”

Needless to say, the ensuing activities in the team RWBY dorm room earned several questioning glances from any who passed in the hall that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... I don't know how this ended up so long. It was just supposed to be dumb fluff and misunderstandings. So yeah... enjoy? Thanks to Blooming_Dark_Flower for the ship idea. As always, feel free to leave suggestions or requests in your comments! Just because I don't upload it right away doesn't mean I don't like it! Til next time!


	12. Heartstrings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake moves to the beat.

Blake had given up asking Yang where they were going an hour ago. The boisterous blonde had a mischievous glint in her eye that made the cat Faunus more than a little nervous. She would much rather be back at Beacon, curled up with a good book and perhaps a nice cup of tea and her head resting in Yang’s lap, but her girlfriend clearly had other plans.

“Trust me, babe. I know you’re gonna love it,” Yang smiled that special smile of hers. The one that was full of love and always managed to make Blake’s heart flutter.

“I trust you, I merely question the difference in our definitions of ‘fun’,” The Faunus smirked as she walked along side the blonde, holding Yang’s arm possessively and snuggling up to her side. The evening air in Vale was pleasantly chilly, and Yang always provided the perfect source of warmth.

“Hey kitten, fun is fun. Ain’t no differences about it,” Yang laughed as she placed a kiss between Blake’s cat ears, earning a blush and a shy smile from her.

“I suppose anything would be better than that time you dragged us all out to that ‘mud run’. I think Weiss is still bitter about her hair being tinged brown for a month.”

Yang chuckled nervously and ran a hand through her hair.

“Yeah, that uh… heh, may not have been my best idea… But it was still fun! Her and Ruby were giggling the whole time!”

“Of course, dear,” Blake gave her a placating smile. Her attention was grabbed by the sound of music coming from ahead of them. Cat ears flickering to pinpoint the noise, she noticed lights shining through the trees of the park. She looked to her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

“Yup, that’s where we’re going!” Yang’s grin was full of pride. “Just wait til you see who’s playing.”

“Playing?” The most adorable pout crossed Blake’s features. “Is this a concert?”

“Maaaybe,” The blonde just smiled without giving any more confirmation. They stepped from the pavement onto the grass and started weaving their way through a few small clusters of people that were milling about.

“Yang, you know how I feel about crowds, and loud music, and… and crowds,” The cat Faunus pressed closer to her girlfriend, prompting Yang to throw a protective arm around her shoulders.

“Relax! I’ll be right here the whole time, and if anyone’s got a problem, they’ll have to answer to me!” Yang puffed out her chest proudly with her usual confident grin. Despite her reservations, Blake could never help but to feel emboldened by that stupid grin.

“Fine, we’ll see how it goes,” Blake sighed good-naturedly. “But if it gets too much, you’re taking me home.”

“‘Course I will. But I promise you’re going to have a good time. Once the show starts, you’ll forget anyone else is even here.”

“If you say so…”

They passed by more scattered groups before approaching a small stand with people wearing staff shirts and checking tickets. Yang reached into her pocket and proudly presented their two tickets. One of the staff members checked them and gave the two girls a brief once-over. He nodded quickly and gestured for them to pass through the temporary fence that had been set up.

Yang guided the two of them down a slightly unkempt but well-used path through the trees. Blake couldn’t help but feel a twinge of excitement as they walked closer to the lights and the music grew louder. As they emerged into a clearing, she saw a small stage had been set up and several spotlights were beaming into the darkening sky.

Blake was eyeing the stage when she noticed something.

“Yang, isn’t this band-”

“Yeah, they made our song,” Yang turned to smile at her, her amethyst eyes glimmering in the glare of the lights. “That’s worth something, right?”

“Oh, Yang…” Blake’s lips twitched up into a small smirk. “Yeah, I guess that makes me feel a little better. I was afraid you dragged me out here to see some no-name band that only plays screaming metal and pours fake blood on the audience or something.”

The look of surprise on Yang’s face elicited a giggle from Blake.

“I’m kidding! Jeez, you deserve a taste of your own medicine once in a while.”

“You-” Yang barked out a laugh and squeezed Blake into a hug. “You can be a little rascal when you want to, y’know that?”

“I know.”

Yang glanced around the small clearing before tugging gently on Blake’s hand, guiding her over toward the stage. Blake was hesitant at first, but another reassuring smile from Yang managed to convince her.

“If anyone tries crowd surfing over us, I’m dropping them.”

Yang looked at the frown on her girlfriend’s face and chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I could lift them easy!” She flexed her arm for show, wiggling her eyebrows at the raven-haired girl by her side. Blake couldn’t quite suppress the amused laugh that escaped her, and she blushed shyly.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, else that confidence of yours would be much more grating on my nerves.”

The lights started to dim just as they joined the gathering crowd in front of the stage. The sky overhead had gone from a deep bluish-purple with the sunset towards a deeper blue as the stars began to show. Several of the people present started to scream and shout in excitement, and Blake pressed closer to Yang, her cat ears flattening against her head. The blonde held Blake in front of her, using her own body to keep any of the rabid fans from getting too rough.

“Please try not to fight anyone!” Blake realized she had to shout over the cheers of the crowd, but Yang only smiled at her and made no promises. The brawler muscled her way through to the front of the group as the stage lit up and the band walked on to an uproar.

After a brief introduction - to yet more cheers and screams - the first song started to play. At first, the noise almost proved too much for Blake, but the reassuring warmth against her back and firm arms around her waist managed to calm her. After the first few lines of the song, she found herself feeling the beat almost as much as she was hearing it. She didn’t realize when it happened, but she was soon tapping her foot to the bass.

“Having fun yet?” Yang spoke into her ear, loud enough to be heard over the music, but not enough to hurt.

Blake only nodded, her eyes glued to the stage as the next song started. She wasn’t usually one for loud, high-intensity music, but being here with Yang was giving her a change of heart. And it didn’t hurt that these artists happened to have written her favorite song.

A familiar bassline started to play, and as the first verse picked up, Blake found herself singing softly along. She could feel Yang bouncing lightly behind her, her body moving to the beat as if it was second nature. The cat Faunus could feel the energy of the crowd seeping into her and she began to sing louder, until she was belting along with the chorus. Yang joined in as well, overjoyed at seeing how much fun Blake was starting to have.

When the song ended, Blake found herself cheering just as loud as the rest of the gathered fans. She wasn’t sure when it happened, but she couldn’t seem to stop smiling. Yang’s warm body against her and the blonde’s powerful voice vibrating through her chest made her feel energized and alive. The deep bass made her heart skip with joy and she laughed as she sang along to the next song, and the one after that.

Blake recognized the title of the next song as being the one her and Yang had claimed as ‘their song’. The romantic in Blake prompted her to look back into her girlfriend’s eyes and give her a deep kiss. Yang was pleasantly surprised as she returned the gesture. As Blake pulled away, she noticed that familiar glint in those beautiful amethyst orbs.

“Yang, what are you thinking?” She had to put her mouth right against the brawler’s ear to be heard, sending a shiver down Yang’s spine. Without answering, she grabbed Blake’s waist and lifted her straight up with a shriek of surprise.

“Y-Yang!” Blake blushed and squirmed as Yang settled her onto her shoulders. She could feel the eyes of several of the crowd members on her and she hid her face in her hands. Yang tapped her thigh with her hand. Blake looked down to see her girlfriend pointing excitedly to the stage and screaming. Blake followed her finger to see the lead singer looking right at her. Her embarrassment grew tenfold, but something about the moment made her giddy and lightheaded.

The chorus began, and Blake found herself singing along, quietly at first. But after a moment, she reached out with one hand toward the stage and sang her heart out. Yang cheered her on, and soon enough, so did the rest of the crowd.

The vibration of the bass made Blake’s heart flutter. The stars in the sky seemed to twinkle and blink in time with the music, and even the wind in the trees seemed to join in with the wail of the guitar and the enchanting voice of the lead singer. Blake felt so alive and so filled with joy, it was easy to forget her earlier hesitation. 

_I could get used to this feeling._

The music reached a crescendo, and Blake nearly screamed in surprise as she felt herself slip from Yang’s shoulders. But the blonde caught her expertly in her arms, supporting her back and her legs in a bridal carry. Before Blake could say anything, Yang’s lips were on hers in the deepest and most profound kiss they had ever shared. 

She wasn’t sure if the roar of the crowd was for their kiss or for the band, but she didn’t care.

They pulled apart much too soon, and amber eyes locked with amethyst. Yang’s golden mane was glorious against the nearly black night sky. The smile on her face was one of pure joy and her eyes were shimmering with excitement. Blake could feel the beating of her heart even over the pounding bass. She couldn’t hear Yang’s voice anymore over the noise, but she didn’t need to to know what she said next.

Blake wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck and buried her face in her hair, speaking into her ear.

_“I love you too!”_

Minutes or hours could have gone by as the music blasted through the speakers. Blake wouldn’t have complained if the night went on forever like this.

She wished it would. She would gladly spend forever in these strong arms, surrounded by the sound of cheers and heavy guitar as her heart roared in her chest.

Blake knew her ears would most likely hurt in the morning. Her throat would surely be sore and she would be exhausted when they got home, but she was happy, and Yang was happy.

It was all she ever needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to a concert last night, and this came to mind on the way home. Another chapter that ended up way longer than I expected, but I'm glad. I felt the need to write some good ol' Bees being sweethearts. Gosh I love them so much. I hope you guys like this, cuz I'm pretty proud of it. Feel free to insert whatever song or band speaks to you and just imagine Blake and Yang rocking out to it and being stupidly in love.  
Love you guys.  
Til next time!


	13. Next Contestant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the Cat encounters a Princess and a Dragon.

Blake wasn’t usually much of a drinker. It was hard to relax and unwind with a good book when the words would swim in front of her eyes. This week, however, had been a rough one. She was physically and mentally exhausted from Huntress work, but the adrenaline she’d been running on for days wouldn’t let her go home and sleep.

Feeling antsy and not wanting to sit around her apartment and go stir-crazy, she decided to go out into town to the one nice little bar within walking distance. It was a small, typically quiet place that was open late, perfect for her occasional visits.

Now she was sitting at the bar, a nice, cold tumbler of whiskey in one hand and her scroll in the other. She sipped her drink while reading book reviews on the dustnet and checking on her mail. Blake’s lips curled into a small smile as she felt the relaxing warmth of the whiskey spread through her body.

Of course her relaxing night off couldn’t be perfect forever.

She felt rather than saw someone sit in the stool next to her, but paid them no mind. Sure, the bar was mostly empty and there was no reason for anyone to sit _right next to her_, but she wouldn’t let it ruin her night. That is, she didn’t want to let it ruin her night, until she heard the person’s voice - a man, by the sound of it - order his drink.

“Oy, barkeep! I’ll have two of whatever this lady’s drinking!”

Blake sighed. The man was obviously already well into his liquor. He likely was kicked out of another bar somewhere and stumbled his way here. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was playing at. Soon enough, Blake’s suspicions were confirmed.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as another tumbler slid across the wooden bar and into her field of vision. Her ears flickered slightly at the sound of the glass clinking against her half-finished one. She ignored the new drink in favor of swapping hands on her scroll, sipping her whiskey and setting it back down on the side opposite the unwelcome stranger.

Blake thought - or rather - she hoped he would take the hint.

Go figure he didn’t.

A surprisingly clean and well-manicured hand pushed the full glass closer to her, accompanied by a soft clearing of the throat. Blake let out a huff through her nose and tried to look as busy as she could on her scroll, eyes refusing to leave the screen. 

“So what’s a pretty girl like you doing here alone, hm?” The man’s voice was thick and slightly slurred and she could smell his breath. One of the inconveniences of enhanced Faunus senses.

Blake sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Indifference wasn’t working, so it seemed she would be forced to take a more direct approach.

“Exactly what it looks like; being alone. Voluntarily,” Blake finally allowed herself to glance at the stranger, her golden eyes flickering to his face. Much like his hand, she was surprised to see a relatively well-dressed and well-groomed man wearing business casual attire. She honestly had expected some nasty drunk.

Appearances aside, that didn’t mean Blake was interested. At all.

“You’re too pretty to be left alone, though. Wouldn’t you like some company?” He leaned a bit closer, elbow on the bar. Whether he was trying to seem casual, or if he honestly couldn’t hold himself up straight, Blake didn’t know or care.

“Funnily enough, the reason I sat alone in the corner of an almost empty bar is because I would not, in fact, ‘like some company’.”

Blake heard someone at a nearby table snicker at her comment, her left ear twitching and swiveling toward the noise. The movement of her Faunus appendages seemed to draw her suitor’s attention.

“Those ears of yours’re pretty cute,” the man looked up with unfocused eyes. “Weird how ya got four of ‘em, though…” He seemed genuinely confused, and Blake had to try her hardest not to let out a snort. No reason to give him any hope that he might actually be entertaining enough to warrant her attention.

“I don’t have four cat ears. You’re drunk. Also, you’re invading my personal space and interrupting my relaxation.”

Blake had no shame in being blunt. She heard the same voice as before laugh again, slightly louder this time. She wondered briefly if the person getting so much amusement from her predicament might deign to help her out. 

The man seemed put off by her comment. He stared down at the glass in his hand, which he had emptied at some point. He looked at the full glass he had given to Blake with curiosity.

“You aren’t gonna drink that? I got it just for you.”

Blake shook her head, finally tiring of wasting her breath. It was at this point the man finally seemed to get irritated. He leaned forward on his stool, and Blake was prepared to fight him off if she had to.

But she never got the chance.

Suddenly a curtain of golden light separated Blake from the stranger and she blinked in surprise. It took a moment for her to realize that the golden curtain was actually a wild and glorious mane of blonde hair. She couldn’t see the face of who it belonged to, but the voice she heard made her heart flutter.

“Hey, bozo. The girl wants to be left alone, so leave. Her. Alone.”

A wave of heat emanated from the young woman, and Blake could hear the man gulp in fear. He snatched the drink he had originally gifted to Blake and quickly slid several stools down the bar. Apparently satisfied, her blonde savior sighed and ran a hand through her long hair, the heat dimming as she calmed.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know,” The blonde dusted off the recently vacated stool and sat down. “I just can’t stand people that can’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”

“Well, thank you,” Blake was ready to end the conversation there, but the blonde turned around to face her after she was sure the man wouldn’t come back. The Faunus saw a glimpse of vibrant amethyst eyes before her own gaze traveled downward against her will.

_Holy shit, she’s stacked._ Blake closed her eyes and shook her head, mentally smacking herself. _This is why I don’t drink much._

When she opened her eyes again, she was met with a beaming smile and a laugh.

“S’okay, I get that reaction a lot. Name’s Yang, by the way. Might as well know what to call me while you’re dreaming about me later.”

Blake was stunned into silence at the woman’s boldness. She felt her face flush with heat and hoped it was just the alcohol. The blonde - Yang - held out her hand amicably. Blake avoided eye contact but took it, her arm almost being wrenched out by the woman’s firm handshake.

“Thank you, again,” The Faunus muttered, now embarrassed beyond reason. 

“Hey, it’s all good. You could pay me back by buying me a drink, though,” She winked and tapped the bar. 

“I suppose it’s the least I could do for my _brave hero_,” Blake was feeling slightly more daring as she finished her whiskey and hoped that a bit of friendly sarcasm would earn her some points. Yang laughed and clapped a hand on her shoulder. 

“Man, I’m glad I saved you from that guy, you’re way better company than most of the people I meet.”

“Judging by the current clientele, I wouldn’t count that for much,” Blake smirked, enjoying the light banter.

“Touche, touche,” Yang jumped as her scroll rang in her pocket. She pulled it out and checked the contact. “Oop, be right back, I gotta take this! I’ll have a Strawberry Sunrise. Oh! And make sure they put in one of those little umbrellas!” She called back the last part as she went out the front door to take her call. The cat Faunus shook her head with a soft chuckle and called over the bartender to order her new companion’s drink.

Several minutes passed and Blake found herself missing the bubbly blonde’s company already.

_What’s wrong with you, Belladonna? What happened to a quiet night alone?_

Blake sat staring into her empty glass with a small smirk on her lips. It wasn’t like she had known Yang for more than a few minutes, but somehow she felt familiar, comforting.

_Doesn’t hurt that she’s easy on the eyes, either._

_Shut up! Drunk Blake is not allowed to do the thinking!_

She felt her cheeks flush again and decided to order herself another drink to wet her suddenly dry mouth. Her usual plans were already out the window, may as well enjoy the ride. The raven-haired woman had lost track of how long Yang had been gone for. She frowned, thinking that maybe something had come up and she wouldn’t be coming back after all.

_Shame, I wish I at least could’ve gotten her number._ Blake pouted into her drink. Just as she was about to lose hope, she felt a presence beside her and looked up with a giddy smile.

To see not Yang, but the same man as before.

“I see your scary blonde friend is gone. Maybe ya changed yer mind?” He had clearly gone through several more drinks since Yang had scared him off. His slur was now barely understandable, and the scent of his breath had worsened tenfold. Blake scowled and turned away from him. Of course the drunker he got the braver - or stupider - he got.

“I told you I’m not interested, and she’ll be back. I hope…”

Sensing that Blake might finally be feeling lonely, the man took a dive into the deep end and put his arm around her shoulder. She squirmed and tried to push him off, but he only managed to fall into her lap, causing her to shriek in disgust and mild panic. In a blur, the man was flung bodily to the floor with a grunt and the sound of cracking wood.

Blake looked up to see another young woman had come to her rescue. This time her hair was pale platinum and she was much shorter and slighter than Yang. She was holding a broken chair over her head and the few patrons in the bar all eyed her warily. 

“And that will teach you to touch my girlfriend, you vagrant!” The snowette huffed and set the chair down on it’s three legs. Blake’s eyebrows raised at the girlfriend comment. She watched as the smaller woman stepped over the man on the floor with her chin up and sat primly in the stool beside her.

“Girlfriend, huh?” Blake would be offended at the claim if she wasn’t so amused by the scene she had just witnessed. The other woman didn’t respond right away as she beckoned over the bartender, who seemed ready to call the police at this point. Hesitantly, he approached and leaned over the bar.

“I believe this should be enough to more than cover for the damaged chair, as well as ignoring the act of assault you just witnessed. Am I correct?” She slid a small, official-looking slip of paper across the wooden surface. Blake choked on her drink at the number of zeros she saw.

“Y-yeah, that’ll cover it, all right. Thank you, Miss Schnee!” The bartender scurried around the bar and hoisted the unconscious man over his shoulder before dragging him outside. Blake was befuddled at this point, but her slightly alcohol-fogged brain picked up on at least one detail.

“Schnee? Like Schnee Dust Company?”

“You can call me Weiss, but yes. I am the current CEO of the SDC,” The platinum-haired woman smoothed out her skirt and looked at Blake with startling blue eyes before clearing her throat. “I apologize if the girlfriend comment made you uncomfortable. It seemed like a reasonable justification for my actions.”

Blake only shook her head, stunned into silence for the second time that night by a beautiful young woman who had come to her rescue. 

_I should make a habit out of this._

“I’ve seen you around a few times before, but that’s the first time I’ve ever seen someone that stupid and determined,” Weiss offered a small smile. “I guess I can’t blame him. You are quite the looker.”

_And now she’s hitting on me, too? What the Dust did I do this week to earn this weirdo bend of luck?_

“Uh, erm, thanks. Thank you,” Blake coughed into her hand and went to sip her drink before realizing it was empty.

“Let me buy you another,” Before the Faunus could refuse, the bartender was back, and soon there were three drinks in front of her on the bar. Another whiskey for herself, the Strawberry Sunrise for Yang, and some kind of foreign liquor she couldn’t even begin to pronounce. It sounded expensive. The sight of the little umbrella suddenly sparked her memory and she looked around for a sign of the blonde.

“Is something wrong?” Weiss asked as she sipped her crazy expensive liquor.

“No, nothing really. I just met someone here and…”

“That blonde from before? She isn’t actually your girlfriend, is she?” Weiss suddenly seemed panicked. Blake only laughed.

“No, but it is funny how both of you decided to save me from that guy. I could’ve handled myself, but I guess it felt kinda nice to be rescued,” She gave a crooked smile and Weiss blushed but smiled back.

“Well, you’re welcome,” She seemed about to say something else, but then the front door opened and Yang rushed back in.

“Holy crap, what happened to that guy? Did he try hitting on you a… gain?” The blonde pulled up short at the sight of Weiss sitting next to Blake. “Oh, hey. See you’ve got new company. Um, guess I’ll just… go.”

Blake’s heart ached at the sudden pained look on Yang’s face. She stood up and grabbed her hand, causing the blonde to turn and look at her in surprise. The Faunus smiled warmly and led her over to a table, fetching their drinks and bringing Weiss along. It only took a few minutes for three of them to go over the events of the night so far, and soon they were all laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole thing.

“You seriously played the girlfriend card?” Yang was laughing loudly and patting Weiss roughly on the back. To her credit, the petite snowette held up rather well against the larger woman.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time!” She blushed but adamantly defended her choice.

“You- you hit him… with a chair!” The blonde was having a hard time talking through her tears as she banged her fist on the table. Blake smirked and started chuckling herself as she remembered the cold look that had been on Weiss’ face. The Schnee woman pouted and crossed her arms. 

“I dunno, it was pretty impressive. And the way she handled the bartender, too. Must be nice having that much money to throw around,” Blake leaned her elbows on the table, chin resting in her palms as she watched the two women across from her. The table itself was littered with empty glasses at this point.

_So much for my light drinking habits._

“I prefer the term ‘incentivizing’,” Weiss’ brows were still furrowed, but she couldn’t keep a smile off her face.

“Man, I’m glad we all happened to be here at the same time on the same night. This is the most fun I’ve had in a while,” Yang leaned back, casually throwing her arm over Weiss’ shoulder. Rather than protest, the smaller woman leaned into the touch slightly.

“I have to admit, I agree. I usually like spending time in peace and quiet, but this was nice,” Blake was surprised at the truth of her own statement. She felt some kind of strange bond with these two women she had never met before. It almost felt like fate.

“Hey, you two wanna get out of here? The night’s still young, we could go out on the town!” Yang’s amethyst eyes sparkled in excitement. “Whaddya say?”

Weiss seemed to debate with herself for only a moment before pulling out her scroll.

“I could have a driver pick us up in five minutes, wherever we want to go.”

“Nah, let’s walk! It’s half the fun! The weather’s nice, we could even go down to the beach and check out the stars!”

“Hm, that does sound nice…” Blake agreed. She slowly got to her feet and helped her two new companions slide out of the booth, somehow without any of them falling over.

“Oh barkeep,” Weiss sang. “All our drinks on my tab. Thank yooou!”

Blake and Weiss used Yang for support as they stumbled out of the door and made their way down the sidewalk toward the water. None of them knew how long they spent staring at the waves and the stars. They spent hours telling each other stories and laughing as they sat in the sand, leaning on each other.

“Gotta say, this beats all the other dates I’ve been on combined,” Yang sighed and flopped onto her back, causing Blake and Weiss to slump over and ‘accidentally’ use her chest as a shared pillow.

“This is a date?” The Faunus raised an eyebrow, or at least she thought she did. She couldn’t feel her face very well anymore.

“Well we are girlfriends,” Weiss giggled and reached out a clumsy hand to pet Blake’s hair.

“Oh of course, how silly of me,” Blake smirked and gently bumped her head against Weiss’.

“Yup, totally a date,” Yang chuckled. “Ugh, shit. Ruby’s prob’ly wondering where I am.”

Blake had a vague recollection that Ruby was the name of Yang’s younger sister. The girl had been prominent in many of her stories over the night. The blonde fumbled her scroll out of her pocket and sent what she hoped was a legible enough message to her sister. She squinted at the clock on her scroll to see that dawn would be approaching soon.

“I hope she gets here before the sun rises…” Blake lamented. Yang only groaned in response, and Weiss remained silent. It didn’t take much to realize that the snowette had passed out first, eliciting a laugh from the black and yellow pair. They laid like that for a while, embracing each other on the beach in some strange alcohol-induced cuddle. 

Soon enough, Ruby managed to find them. With much scolding and promises that she would have some explaining to do in the morning, the little brunette helped the three inebriated women into her small car and drove them back to her apartment. It was a struggle, but eventually everyone made it upstairs safe and sound. Blake and Yang stumbled to Yang's room by using each other as support and Ruby somehow managed to manhandle Weiss into the bed with them.

Ruby left three cups of water on the bedside table and helped them at least take off their shoes. After that, it was mere moments before Blake and Yang joined Weiss in slumber. Ruby couldn’t deny how strange a situation her sister had ended up in, but she was happy to see the wide smile on her sister’s face as she slept. She would beg to be told everything in the morning.

The girls would wake with terrible hangovers, but amazing memories.

And looking back on it, they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off, thank you to needsmorepoly for the suggestion. I had never originally planned on doing any AUs where the girls didn't know each other, but well...  
This happened. Idk. I started writing and I couldn't stop. I almost feel like I should put this as a separate fic, but I want it to be here with all the other goofy random shipping nonsense so everyone can enjoy it.  
I have no idea what happened. Just don't question it.  
I'm so happy with this one, I think it might be my new favorite. I hope you guys like it as much as I liked writing it.  
So um, enjoy this complete nonsense.  
Til next time!
> 
> (P.S. Brownie points to anyone who gets the chapter title reference.)


	14. The Best Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby appreciates her health.

Ruby was not designed to sit still. She was especially not designed to sit still for extended periods of time. Especially not extended periods of time alone with little to no mental stimulation to keep her entertained.

In short, Ruby was bored out of her mind. She was stuck in RWBY’s dorm room with a bad head cold. Maybe Weiss had been right about not trying to use her Semblance to run across that lake. It was fun for about three seconds before she realized steering would be difficult and she splashed down into ice-cold water.

It was fortunate that it wasn’t winter when she tried this little stunt, but then again, if the lake had been frozen, she probably wouldn’t have fallen in. Maybe.

Either way, Ruby was trapped, while the rest of her team was at classes. She wanted cuddles. She wasn’t worried about missing out on notes; Blake and Weiss would definitely take care of those for her. The little brunette hated to admit it, but she didn’t expect much from Yang in the way of help with classes.

Ruby giggled. She could just imagine her monochrome girlfriends taking turns keeping Yang focused while trying to take extra notes. Weiss would have that cute little frown on her face, and Blake would make use of her expert eye-rolling skills. Ruby’s giggles turned into a sigh. 

She missed them. Sure, it had been only a couple of hours, but Ruby loved her team more than anything in the world. Well, maybe except for cookies. No, that was silly. Of course Ruby’s team was on the same level as cookies. 

Her train of thought officially derailed, Ruby spent the next several minutes considering the moral quandary of saving her teammates or a whole jar of her favorite chocolate chip cookies. 

_Great, now I’m hungry._ Ruby stretched her arms and legs as far as they’d go on the bed and squirmed in agitation. _Hungry and booored!_

Like the brilliant leader she was, the scythe-wielder conceived a plan. She pulled out her scroll and began typing a message that she rapidly sent off to her three girls.

“I’m bored! Entertain me! Also bring cookies! :P”

She wasn’t very surprised when the first response was from Weiss.

“You should be resting. We can’t very well entertain you from class. And no cookies when you’re ill.”

Ruby pouted and stuck out her tongue, snapping a picture of herself and sending it. No response for awhile this time. Ruby decided to try and watch some funny videos on her scroll and hope that she’d fall asleep. She perked up suddenly as a message appeared while she was watching. She opened the message and choked on her own spit as she gasped.

The message was from Yang, and had an image attached. The message read simply;

“Hope this helps ;)”

But it was the following image that caused Ruby’s reaction.

Yang appeared to be standing in one of the school restrooms in front of the mirror. Seemed normal enough.

Except that Yang’s uniform was pulled up and held between her teeth, her blouse unbuttoned, revealing the black and yellow bra she wore underneath. She was winking at the camera and holding up two fingers in a “V”. Ruby’s mouth was suddenly very dry, and not just because of her cold. She hurriedly hopped out of bed to fetch a glass of water and began to drink it as quickly as she could. Leave it to Yang to use that as her solution for ‘entertainment’.

Just then, Ruby’s scroll pinged with another message, and she realized that if Yang had replied directly to the group message, Weiss and Blake would also have received that image. Her face burning, and not just from her mild fever, Ruby picked up her scroll with a shaky hand. 

Poor planning on her part to try sipping the water as the message loaded. She sprayed out a mist over her bed as she saw another image in the message chain. It took a second to decipher this one, but once she figured it out she was more than a little shocked.

The image was clearly taken under a girl’s skirt. It didn’t take Ruby very long to recognize those pale, slender legs and the sky blue underwear between them. If she wasn’t mistaken, Ruby swore she could see a blush on the porcelain thighs. It was so clearly Weiss, but she never expected her Snow Angel to stoop so low.

Not that she was complaining.

The team leader was feeling light-headed as blood rushed to various parts of her body. She was torn between the ache in her head from her cold and the ache in her belly from her heat.

_Pft, Blake would like that line._ Ruby smirked to herself as she gazed at the pair of images on her scroll in disbelief. _Actually, speaking of Blake…_

As if summoned by the thought of her name, Ruby watched a new image pop up and start loading on her scroll. A few seconds of anxious waiting and she received her reward. It seemed that the girls had moved to their next class and were getting ready for sparring, judging by the locker room in the background.

Ruby, however, couldn’t care less about the background.

Standing in front of another mirror was Blake, her back turned to the reflective surface to show off her most valuable… 'asset' clad in nothing but a pair of black panties with a little bow in the back. The mischievous smirk visible over her shoulder was enough to make Ruby audibly groan in frustration.

_They’re going to kill me._ Ruby fought with her own mind and body, desperate to make good use of the gifts she had received, but still feeling slightly too sick to put in the effort. The brunette could feel her head getting fuzzy and she lost track of time.

_Oh, screw it._

*****

Blake, Yang, and Weiss weren’t very surprised when they didn’t receive any further responses from their poor, bedridden girlfriend.

“She’s probably too busy with her hands,” Yang chuckled even as Weiss slapped her shoulder. They were walking back to the room from their last class of the day. The snowette couldn’t look directly at either of her lovers and her face seemed to be permanently tinged pink.

“I only did it because you did!” She huffed and crossed her arms. “Honestly, asking to use the restroom for something like that…”

“I didn’t hear you complaining, Princess. And I wasn’t the one who did it in class.”

Weiss face grew a darker shade and she stared at the floor.

“Y-yes well… Blake showed the most skin…”

Rather than embarrassed or ashamed, the cat Faunus seemed more than satisfied with herself. She smiled and slipped in between her girlfriends to hold each of their hands. 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t find it exciting. I can’t wait to get back to Ruby and see what she thought,” Blake let out a low, sultry laugh, causing even Yang to cough and look away awkwardly.

It wasn’t long before the trio found themselves in front of the familiar door to their room. They exchanged a glance amongst themselves before Yang took a deep breath and opened the door, unsure of what she would see.

There was no crimson blur, no rush of wind and petals as the little brunette tackled any of them in excitement. Much to their relief, there were no lustful moans or screams, either. The silence was thick and Yang began to worry.

“Ruby?” She approached the girl’s bed, seeing a lump beneath the sheets. Blake closed the door quietly and her and Weiss joined Yang by their leader’s bed. The three smiled softly at the sight that greeted them.

The brunette was sprawled out flat on her back, snoring softly. Her hair was a mess and her skin seemed slightly flush. Yang gently reached out to brush her hand against her forehead, feeling that her temperature had gone down significantly since that morning.

“Looks like she wore herself out,” Yang smirked. Weiss only laughed softly.

“At least she’s sleeping…” 

“Mission accomplished, team,” Blake smiled and reached out to hold Ruby’s hand. The three of them stood there at the side of her bed with soft smiles and light blushes gracing their cheeks.

Weiss reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bag of cookies, placing it next to Ruby’s head. The crinkle of the plastic made her twitch and her eyes fluttered open. The brunette looked at them all with a glowing grin.

“Hey, guys…” Her voice was slightly hoarse, but they could hear the affection in her tone.

“Hey, Rubes,” Yang leaned over to kiss her forehead, and Blake and Weiss followed suit. “Just wanted to check on ya. Maybe we can all go take a bath when you feel better?”

“Mm, I like the sound of that,” the playful glint in Ruby’s eyes was unmistakable. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too, you dunce,” Weiss giggled.

“We’ll be here when you wake up, okay?” Blake stroked her hair gently.

“Mhm… okay…” Silver eyes drifted, unfocused. “See you soon…” 

And with that, Ruby was back out like a light. Sweet dreams were aplenty as she slumbered, and Blake, Yang, and Weiss watched over her with care.

_Yeah, they’re definitely above cookies._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up at 2 am and couldn't fall back asleep, so this happened.  
This one might be pushing the whole rating thing a bit, but like I said, no explicit smut!  
I kinda surprised myself by turning it back into cutesy fluffy stuff at the end, too, but I couldn't resist.  
I hope you guys like this thing that came outta the blue.  
Til next time!


	15. Confection Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which sweet moments are had.

Summer hummed softly to herself as she puttered around cleaning the house. Her girls would have time off from school soon, and she wanted the house to be nice and tidy when they came to visit. She had learned long ago not to trust her wife with household duties and organizing. She loved Raven to death, but the woman was not the domestic type. Last time Summer had asked her to do the laundry, well, let’s just say that the slight pink tint to her favorite white cloak wasn’t a fashion choice.

Speaking of her wife.

“Raven Rose-Branwen, how many times do I have to tell you not to put your boots on the table?” Summer lifted the woman’s legs as she vacuumed underneath them, earning herself a noncommittal grunt.

“But Sum, it’s comfortable!” Raven whined and wriggled her legs.

“I don’t care if you want to ‘kick your feet up’ or whatever, just take these things off, they’re dirty!” The crimson-haired woman frowned, turning off the vacuum. When it didn’t appear that her wife would comply, she smirked and began unlacing her boots for her.

“Oh, well aren’t you just a dear- wait, what are you doing?” Raven noticed the look on her partner’s face and it caused her some concern.

“Oh, nothing,” Summer sang innocently - too innocently. Before Raven could realize the error of her ways, Summer had both boots off and was holding her wife’s unprotected feet in her hands.

“Sum, _don’t you dare_.”

Summer only smiled and began tickling her toes. Raven immediately broke out in laughter, despite her best efforts to fight it. She kicked her legs, but from her position on the couch she couldn’t get any leverage and was at Summer’s mercy.

“S-Summer! Stop! Ahahaha!” The ink-haired woman cackled and squirmed, trying to free herself. Her wife was relentless in her assault and she knew she was fighting a losing battle. Fortunately for Raven, she was saved by the bell - literally. As the doorbell rang, Summer stopped her attack to look toward the front door. Raven seized the opportunity to roll away, freeing herself from her wife’s grasp and vaulting over the back of the couch.

“Hey! You brat!” She heard Summer laugh from behind her.

“I’ll get the door!” Raven smirked over her shoulder as she turned the knob. She looked out onto an empty front porch and tilted her head in confusion. After a moment, she glanced down to see a very short girl in multicolored clothes looking up at her with a smile. “Oh! Hello, Neo. Come in!”

The tall, dark woman stepped aside to allow the guest to enter. Neo walked passed with a nod of thanks as Raven shut the door behind her.

“Sum, Ruby’s little girlfriend is here!”

“Neo? Oh, hello!” Summer rushed forward to scoop the girl up in a hug. The little pinkette blushed at the contact, but accepted the hug without much choice as her feet were lifted off the ground. After a few seconds, Summer set her down and looked into her eyes. “What are you doing here? Not that you aren’t welcome!”

“You know Rubes is at school, right?” Raven asked as she leaned against the living room doorframe. Neo nodded in response and began to fidget, as if nervous. Both women waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. Soon enough, Neo pulled out her scroll and typed out a message.

“I was wondering if I could ask a favor?”

“Of course, Neo! Whatever do you need?” Summer crouched down to be more on the girl’s level, gently placing her hand on her arm.

The multicolored girl blushed again and bit her lip, embarrassment written on her features.

“Hey, pint-size, any friend of Ruby’s is welcome in our home, and you’re basically family,” Raven stepped forward and ruffled Neo’s hair. Summer shot a glare at her wife at the nickname, but Raven just smiled.

“Ugh, at least I don’t have to wonder where Yang gets it from,” Summer sighed. Returning her attention to the girl, she saw Neo typing another message.

“Could you maybe teach me the recipe for Ruby’s favorite cookies?” Neo looked at the floor as her cheeks tinted with a blush. Summer barely resisted the urge to pull her into another hug at the adorable look.

“Oh, you want to bake for Ruby?”

A nod.

“That’s so sweet! Of course I’ll be happy to teach you, dear!” Summer squeezed her shoulder gently and smiled. Neo met her gaze and gave a shy smile of her own, before looking over her shoulder at Raven, as if asking for her permission as well.

“Hey, I ain’t gonna be the one that denies my Rosebud a special serving of cookies from her cute little girlfriend. Have at it, kid!”

Neo looked between the two women with a bright smile, first hugging Summer around the neck before turning and throwing herself into Raven’s midsection.

“Oof! Jeez, glad we could make you happy, pint-size,” Raven chuckled and hugged her back for a moment. Summer stood up straight and rolled up her sleeves, officially entering Super Mom Mode.

“Alright, let’s teach you how to make some cookies!” She marched into the kitchen with Neo and Raven in tow. The next couple hours saw the three of them making a bit of a mess of Summer’s freshly cleaned kitchen, but she didn’t mind; it was for a good cause. Neo was a fast learner, but at one point she sneezed, sending the flour on the counter into a cloud. Raven’s black hair turned grey, and Summer couldn’t resist a comment about how she looked like her brother.

“What? No!” Raven panicked and urgently tried to brush the powder out of her hair, but not before Summer managed to snap a picture and send it to Tai and Qrow. Seeking revenge, Raven smacked her wife in the butt, leaving a perfectly hand-shaped print on the dark fabric of her dress. They were held back from all-out war by a small, raspy sound in their vicinity. Both of them looked down to realize that Neo was laughing, and they couldn’t help but smile.

_No wonder Ruby is so sweet_, Neo thought. _Her mothers are such wonderful, silly women._

It didn’t take too much longer before the smell of freshly baked cookies was filling the home. The trio managed to keep from making more of a mess, and Neo decided not to ask about the extra handprint that had somehow appeared on Raven’s chest, or the chocolatey kiss mark on Summer’s cheek. 

Watching the married couple bicker playfully and laugh with each other filled Neo’s heart with a warm, fuzzy feeling, and she hoped that maybe her and Ruby could be like this one day. The thought brought a bright blush to her cheeks and she shook her head rapidly to dispel that fantasy, at least for now.

As evening set in, Neo was reluctant to leave. She had helped clean the kitchen, despite Summer’s assurances that she didn’t need to. However, when she proved to be more capable than Raven when it came to cleaning, Summer joked that maybe she should stick around. It was at that point that the darker woman got jealous and seemed slightly too eager for Neo to leave.

“Remember you can come by anytime, okay?” Summer crouched down by the front door, her smile soft and sad. Neo nodded happily and threw her arms around the woman’s neck. Summer gladly returned the hug, patting her on the back. They broke apart, and Neo turned to Raven.

“Yeah, pint-size. Our home is your home, if you want,” she smiled and patted her head.

Neo stepped back and thrust out her hand, a look of determination on her face. Summer laughed and stood up next to her wife.

“I think she wants to shake your hand, as a worthy rival.”

“Sorry squirt, this one’s taken,” Raven wrapped her arm around Summer’s waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. She took Neo’s hand and pulled her into another hug. “You’ll have to settle for the mini version.”

Neo blushed but didn’t fight the embrace. After a moment, they pulled apart and Neo stepped out the door. With one final smile and a wave, she skipped down the steps, off to deliver her sugary treats to her girlfriend. Summer and Raven watched her go with smiles of their own.

“Our little Rubes is a lucky girl,” Raven chuckled as she closed the door.

“It only seems natural that she’d attract someone so sweet,” Summer sighed and made to head for the kitchen, but she squeaked in surprise as Raven pulled her into her arms. The ink-haired woman grinned and dipped her wife for a kiss.

“Speaking of sweet things, I think I know what we can do with those leftover ingredients.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Summer pouted, but she couldn’t keep the sparkle out of her eyes.

*****

The next morning, Ruby was greeted by the sight of her girlfriend outside her team’s door. Now, Ruby was always happy to see her precious girlfriend, but this morning was different. Neo was holding a bag of cookies in her hands and looking away with a blush dusting her cheeks. On the bag was a little note that read:

‘For my Blossom,  
From your Sundae’

Several moments of silence passed, and Neo began to wonder if Ruby didn’t appreciate her gesture, but judging by the ensuing high-pitched squeal, and the fact that her feet were suddenly not on the ground as Ruby squeezed her tightly, Neo figured she had done a good job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually wanted to do this chapter a little while ago, but the original went off the rails and turned into something completely different (bet ya can't guess which chapter that was ;P)  
But now I finally got this out.  
As of last chapter, this little mess of fluff and gayness officially broke 2000 hits! I didn't really wanna pay attention to the numbers too much, because that's not why I'm doing this.  
But I did want to let everyone know how much I appreciate those of you who have read this far. Even if you don't comment, the fact that you decided to follow along with this nonsenical pile of cute makes me really happy.  
And I figured 'hey, what better way to celebrate than add a fan-favorite character that I wanted to write in anyway?'  
So now here we are.  
I hope you guys don't get a toothache from all the sweetness.  
Til next time!


	16. Critical Hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Yang starts a fight she can't win.

Yang hated heat. It was well known amongst her friends that the blonde brawler could be a little hot-blooded, both figuratively and literally. While immensely helpful in cold weather or in combat, the one thing Yang’s fiery Semblance did not help with was external heat. Back home in Patch, it was usually nice and temperate most of the year, and she had no reason to complain. Usually Vale wasn’t much worse, but it seemed as if today somebody had put the sun on ‘high’ by accident.

“Weiiisss…” A pitiful groan sounded from the floor of team RWBY’s dorm room. Yang had deemed her bed to be much too warm, between the sheets and the stifling air rising toward the ceiling. Instead, she had elected to sprawl across the middle of the floor with the window wide open to let in what little breeze could be had.

“Having trouble there, hot stuff?” The snowette couldn’t quite keep the amused smirk from her face. Having lived for years in the icy chill of Atlas, she was actually rather enjoying the change of pace. 

“Ugh, don’t use the word ‘hot’. Just thinking it makes me feel like melting…” Yang whined and ran her hands through her thick hair. It seemed obvious that tying it up might help her situation, but she couldn’t be bothered to move at this point.

“Blake and Ruby should be back soon with some ice and cold treats,” Weiss took pity on the blonde and kneeled next to her on the floor, reaching out her hand to place on Yang’s forehead. 

“Ohhhh, that feels heavenly,” Yang released a soft sigh, a small smile quirking her lips. “Gimme your other hand?”

Weiss giggled and complied, holding out her free hand for Yang to take. She did not expect, however, the location in which Yang decided to direct her limb.

“Y-Yang! You brute!” Weiss blushed as her fingers felt the soft curve of Yang’s chest under her tank top. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t wanna get boob sweat,” The blonde smirked, cracking one of her amethyst eyes open to look at Weiss. “Don’t pretend you don’t like it.”

The snowette huffed and looked away, staring out the window to avoid further embarrassment. 

“This is just so you don’t die of heat stroke, got it?”

“Sure thing, Princess,” Yang hummed softly, finally relaxing as Weiss’ cold fingers eased her temperature like magic. The heiress couldn’t help but smile when she looked back at Yang’s peaceful face. She stroked the back of her hand across the blonde’s temple and down her cheek. Eventually her fingers found their way to the back of Yang’s neck, and she trailed them across the heated skin.

“H-hey!” Yang giggled and drew away slightly. “That tickles, y’know.”

Amethyst eyes slowly opened to see a look of surprise cross Weiss’ features before turning into a mischievous smile.

“Weiss?” Yang gulped. She didn’t like that look. Weiss softly dragged her fingers across her neck again, earning a small mewl and an arch of her back. “S-stop!” 

Yang couldn’t keep the giggle out of her voice. She’d been made. It wasn’t often the snowette got a leg up on her blonde companion, and she was going to enjoy this.

“Eeek! Weiss! Weiss, no! Ahahaha!” Yang kicked and squirmed as the heiress began assaulting her weak spot with nimble, chilly fingers. The brawler was at her mercy, but she couldn’t deny that the cold touch felt nice on her heated skin. She kicked her legs and tried to roll away, but Weiss straddled her waist and kept her from escaping. 

It was lost on them in the moment just how treacherous their position had become.

“We’re baaack!” Ruby’s singsong voice sounded just as the door was unceremoniously kicked open. Weiss jolted upright, spine rigid, as her other two teammates entered the room and froze in their tracks.

“Weiss?” Ruby sounded incredulous, and for good reason, having discovered her partner essentially mounting her sister.

“I-it’s not what it looks like! Yang was just so hot, I-” Realizing what she was saying halfway through, Weiss bit her lip, but it was too late. Ruby snorted out a laugh, and Blake just let out an amused sigh as she closed the door behind her.

“I did always peg Weiss as the dominant type,” The cat Faunus smirked as she walked over to set her shopping bags on the desk. The snowette could only sputter in response, too embarrassed to form coherent words. She made to climb off of Yang, but the blonde grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to whisper in her ear.

“Ruby’s weakness is her sides, and Blake’s is the back of her knees,” Yang smiled as her breath tickled Weiss’ ear. “And I bet I know yours, too.”

Weiss gulped, unable to move as her face burned with shame. Ruby and Blake approached the pair on the floor. Ruby sat down beside them and Blake stood by Yang’s head, looking down at her with an amused grin. Without warning, the blonde shot out her hand, hooking her fingers behind the inkette’s knee and earning herself a squeak of laughter.

“Y-Yang!” Blake shrieked as her leg gave out from the sensation. Once she was on the floor, Yang took the opportunity to roll Weiss over and sit on her waist, looking down at the snowette with a grin. 

“No one beats a Xiao Long in a tickle fight! I declare war!” The blonde began attacking Weiss ribs with her fingers, and the heiress let out a high-pitched squeal as she kicked her legs. Not one to be left out, Ruby joined the fray by latching onto her sister’s back and tickling her neck. Yang squirmed but refused to relent, that is until Blake managed to gather herself and retaliate, pouncing on the other three in a rush.

In minutes, the four were rolling around on the carpet in hysterics, peals of laughter bouncing off the walls of their room as they each fought for dominance over their teammates. Yang had managed to get her sister in a playful headlock as Weiss’ cold fingers snuck up under the brunette’s shirt. Blake moved behind the snowette and wrapped her arms around her waist, suddenly blowing a puff of air onto her earlobe. 

Weiss squealed as she was pulled onto her back by the playful Faunus and subsequently pinned to the floor. A beat of silence passed, the only sound in the room that of the four girls’ heavy breaths and soft chuckles. A strange tension settled over them as they all came to a realization.

“Does anyone else find this strangely… intimate?” Weiss voiced what they were all thinking, clearing her throat at the sound of her own hoarse voice. 

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Yang blushed as she altered her hold on Ruby into a more comfortable position for them both. The younger sister rested her head on the blonde’s chest, tilting back to look up at her with those sterling silver eyes. 

“I mean, it’s not a bad thing, right?” She sounded shy, uncertain, but hopeful. The brunette looked over at Blake and Weiss, the former pulling herself off the latter so they could both sit up properly.

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I don’t see anything wrong with being… close… with each other,” Blake’s amber eyes were dilated with emotion. Her cat ears flickered and swiveled as she listened to the heavy breathing of her teammates.

As silver and amethyst met sapphire and gold, the girls seemed to come to an unspoken agreement as they sat together in companionable silence. They shared a few awkward smiles. They were all too shy and embarrassed to say anything. 

The silence was broken by a snort of laughter from Yang. 

“What’s so funny?” Weiss smirked at her with a raised eyebrow. Blake followed suit and even Ruby was more than a little curious.

“I guess… I guess you could say that the three of you… really _tickled my fancy_.”

A trio of groans was her only reply. It was unanimous decision, under the guidance of team leader Ruby Rose, that Yang was the sole target of all further tickle assaults for the day.

“I regret nothing!” Was the blonde’s cry of defeat as the other three piled on top of her with laughter and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank Sierra for this adorable request.  
I'll admit, I wasn't really sure how to start this at first, but I'm pretty happy with it.  
Any excuse for team RWBY to be a bunch of hopeless dorks.  
I hope you really like this, and that this is at least kind of what you were thinking?  
I do my best with what I got, and I had a lot of fun writing this one!  
This absolutely, definitely didn't turn into something super kinky later that night.  
Nope.  
Til next time!


	17. Identity Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Yang makes a mistake.

The sun was bright and warm, glinting off of golden blonde hair and sleek, black and yellow metal. Yang stood at the Vale airdocks, leaning up against her bike and sipping from a can of soda. Her aviator shades sat atop her head and her amethyst eyes roamed the crowd, searching for a familiar face. She knew people were staring, and she smiled, for she only had eyes for one person.

Blake had gone out earlier that morning, saying only that she had a surprise and for Yang to meet her at the docks in a couple hours. The blonde was more than a little curious, but the joyful smile and excited glint in Blake’s eyes were infectious. Whatever it was Blake was hiding, Yang couldn’t help but go along.

So now here she was, relaxing under the blue sky and waiting for her girlfriend to show. As if on cue, Yang’s eyes skimmed the crowd and landed on a familiar head of bobbed black hair topped by a pair of velvety ears. She was still getting used to Blake’s new haircut, but she’d recognize those ears anywhere. 

Deciding to have a little fun, Yang pushed herself off of Bumblebee with a smirk, depositing her empty can in trash as she approached her target. The head of black hair swiveled slowly, as if she were looking for someone as well. Yang withheld a chuckle and crept closer. Blake was usually so observant it was impossible to sneak up on her, so the blonde relished the chance to catch her off guard.

Within seconds, Yang was behind the girl. She reached out her hand to strike just as she leaned forward and placed her mouth next to her human ear.

“Howdy, babe,” she punctuated her greeting with a gentle pat on the rear, eliciting a surprised squeak from the cat Faunus. Yang’s first hint that she had made a mistake was the sound of the voice; the pitch was all wrong, and she should know, she was used to making Blake scream.

“Oh my Oum! The nerve of some- oh!” The woman turned and locked Yang with a very familiar pair of amber eyes. In all fairness, she looked like a clone of Blake, or at least she could pass for her sister. The eyes and hair were almost exactly the same. Her height and build were incredibly similar. The only telltale signs that this woman was not, in fact, her girlfriend, were a set of small gold rings in her cat ears, and the barely noticeable age lines under her eyes.

“Holy shit! I am _so_ sorry! I thought you were someone else!” Yang backpedaled and held her hands up in front of her, whether in apology or self defense, she wasn’t yet sure. “I was waiting for my girlfriend, and you look just like her!”

The woman’s eyes, which at first had been wide with surprise before narrowing with anger, were now glinting. She let out a quiet chuckle and smiled.

“Your girlfriend, hm? Well, consider me flattered, but I’m afraid I’m married. And I’ll bet I’m old enough to be your mother.”

“No way! You don’t look a day over 25!” Yang desperately hoped that smooth-talking and compliments might save her eyes from a dose of pepper spray. It seemed to be working so far.

“Oh, goodness!” The woman flushed and giggled. “I knew there was a reason Blake liked you.”

The gears in Yang’s brain ground to a halt, her thoughts crashing at the mention of her lover’s name. A moment later, her brain restarted and she managed to connect some dots. The all-too-familiar yet slightly different features, the apparent age, the voice…

“Are you Blake’s mom?” 

The woman laughed and held out her hand.

“Actually, yes. You can call me Kali. And you must be Yang.” 

The blonde let out a sigh of relief. At least she hadn’t just sexually assaulted a _complete_ stranger. Although, the fact that it was her girlfriend’s mom didn’t make her feel much better. She shook Kali’s hand, nervously rubbing the back of her neck with the other.

“Aha, sorry about that. It’s just- Gods, you look almost exactly like her.”

“Like I said, I’m flattered,” The woman giggled again, her cheeks flushed pink. “But I wasn’t lying when I said I was old enough to be your mother. Not to mention my husband might have something to say about it.”

“He’s not… he’s not here, is he?” Yang spun quickly in a circle, afraid she might see some lumbering Faunus man approaching to snap her like a twig. Kali’s hand rested on her shoulder and she looked back at her eyes.

“No, no, he’s not here. You can live in peace today,” she chuckled. It was then that the two women heard a familiar voice calling over the crowd. 

“Mom! Mooom! Dust damnit, where did she go?”

Blake.

“Over here, dear!” Kali shouted back. It didn’t take long for Yang to spot another pair of velvety black ears bobbing through the small crowd. Blake was smiling as she approached, but she froze in her tracks and her eyes widened as she saw who her mother was standing with.

“Yang?” The younger cat Faunus almost dropped the two cups she was carrying, likely tea for herself and her mother.

“Hehe, hey, babe!” Yang shot her trademark disarming smile in the hopes of redeeming this situation before misunderstandings could be had.

“Hello, dear, thank you for the tea,” Kali graciously took one cup from her daughter’s hand and sipped slowly. “Hm, you were right, this _is_ very good.”

“Uh, glad you like it… But, um… what are you two doing together?”

Yang opened her mouth to reply, but Kali beat her to it, a sly smirk crossing her lips.

“It seems your girlfriend has an interest in older women. I’m afraid I might have to take her home with me,” She wrapped an arm around Yang’s shoulders, eliciting a blush and nervous stuttering from the blonde even as Blake choked on her tea.

“Wh-what!? Yang, what’d you do!?”

“Nothing! Well, not nothing, _per se_, but it was an accident! I thought she was you!” Yang waved her hands frantically, suddenly fearing for her life even more than she had at the threat of Kali’s husband.

“Let’s just say your girlfriend here is a bit handsy,” The older woman smiled and bumped her hip into the blonde. Yang gulped and looked up at the sky as her face darkened to the shade of her sister’s cloak.

“Oh my… Yang!” Blake hid her face behind her cup and groaned in embarrassment. “This is _not_ how I wanted this to go!”

“Never fret, dear. Honestly I found it quite flattering.”

“That’s not the point! Ugh, let’s get back to Beacon before Yang gets grabby with anyone else!” Blake huffed and grabbed her blonde idiot of a girlfriend by her free hand. Kali just giggled and followed along.

“Oh, Blake dear. I have one question before we get to your dorm…”

Blake looked over her shoulder at her mother, but didn’t slow her pace.

“Based on recent events, whose bed will I be sleeping in tonight?”

Blake screamed, and Yang decided that flowers and chocolate might be in order if she wanted to see the light of tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this kinda came to me as an idea after seeing Blake's new haircut in Volume 7. No, I'm not the first to make this joke, and I likely won't be the last, but this is just my take on the whole thing.  
Also, don't worry, I'm still not gonna be putting any major plot stuff in here. I feel like a haircut is domestic enough to not warrant a whole change of pace.  
Yang is a terrible flirt, but she may have finally met her match.  
Mama Cat for the win.  
Til next time!


	18. Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Pyrrha fears for her life.

Multi-Tournament Champion, Slayer of Grimm, top of her combat class, undefeated, Invincible Girl Pyrrha Nikos was finally about to face her deepest, darkest fear. She was about to step foot into the beast’s den, and was unsure if she would make it back out alive. She stood at the entrance, hands clenched into shaking fists at her sides and breath ragged. Slowly, slowly, she reached forward…

And rang the doorbell.

The Mistralian warrior had been dating Ruby for months, and she loved the girl oh so dearly. She was cute and sweet, and always made Pyrrha smile. But she was also fierce and compassionate. Pyrrha often forgot how strong she was. She loved her for it all the more.

Pyrrha’s current situation was brought on by the arrival of summer vacation. Ruby and Yang were heading back home to Patch to see their family. Since they had been dating the majority of their time at school, the little brunette had made plenty of calls and sent letters home gushing about her new girlfriend, but her parents had never had a chance to meet Pyrrha in person,

They knew who she was, of course. Being a worldwide champion and cereal mascot tended to give you a bit of a reputation. Pyrrha, however knew very little about them. Ruby had attempted several times to explain the dynamic in her household, but always ended up saying simply ‘they’re weird’. How helpful.

So now she stood here, shaking in her boots on the porch of a quaint little home on the island of Patch. Pyrrha brushed down her skirt and straightened her blouse for the hundredth time. She was afraid that wearing her combat armor might have been rude, but now she desperately longed for the comforting weight of the metal on her body.

The door opened suddenly, jerking Pyrrha out of her thoughts. She put on what she hoped was a friendly smile and reached out to shake hands before jumping backward with a shriek. 

In the doorway stood a white-masked Grimm, some kind of small Nevermore. The black feathers waved softly in the breeze as piercing red eyes bore into Pyrrha’s soul. If she was scared before, she was terrified now. She hadn’t brought her weapons. _How had the creature gotten inside? Where was Ruby? Was her family okay?_

A low chuckle found its way to the redhead’s ears.

_Grimm don’t laugh…_

Emerald eyes looked up from the place where her butt had become acquainted with the porch. She watched as a hand - a human hand - reached out. She took it and the figure hoisted her to her feet. The red eyes were still unsettling, but they were glinting with mirth.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. When I heard one of my girls was bringing their partner home, I just had to break this out,” As the figure spoke, they reached up to slide off the Grimm-themed mask, revealing pale skin and jet black hair. Pyrrha was suddenly struck by an unsettling sense of deja vu.

“Gods, you look just like Yang…”

“Yeah, I get that a lot. Guess it’s not surprising, since I am her mother,” The woman tucked her mask under her arm, and Pyrrha only just now noticed the sword at her waist.

_She wanted to scare me that badly?_

“Name’s Raven, and yeah, I’m sorta Ruby’s mother too. Though I’m not the one you should be worried about,” The inkette turned and gestured for Pyrrha to follow her inside. The redhead did so hesitantly. 

“Ruby told me her and her sister have different mothers?”

“They do… they did - it’s complicated. You’ll see.”

“Oh dear…”

Pyrrha followed the woman down a hall and into a doorway. Judging by a brief glance around, she deemed that this was probably the living room. She was surprised to see three more figures in various states of relaxation, but she didn’t get a chance to say anything before a crimson blur launched itself into her midsection.

“Pyrraaaah!” Ruby’s joyful voice squealed out, muffled due to her face being pressed against the warrior’s chest.

“Hello, little rose,” Pyrrha wrapped her arms around the girl and kissed the top of her head. Sterling silver eyes looked up at her with a bright shine. The moment was halted, however, as someone in the room cleared their throat roughly. Pyrrha’s gaze shot up to look at the other people gathered.

She saw Raven leaning against the wall. In an armchair across the room sat a blonde man that would be easy to see as Yang’s father. She recognized Qrow from his visits to Beacon, just now realizing that he and Raven must be twins. The one that stuck out to her most, though, was a woman that looked like an older version of Ruby, complete with black and red dress.

“Hello, Pyrrha,” the Ruby clone spoke first. “I’m Summer, Ruby’s mother. It’s so nice to meet you!” She stepped forward, offering out her hand. Pyrrha managed to disentangle one of her arms from the girl still latched onto her waist and shook hands politely.

“Ruby’s told me all about you! Well, most about you. I’m sorry to ask, but I’m afraid I don’t fully understand… this,” The Mistralian gestured to the room as a whole, earning a soft chuckle from the blonde in the corner.

“It’s alright, we get that a lot. We don’t understand it sometimes, either,” He stood and walked over to Pyrrha. Instead of offering his hand, he scooped the girl up in a hug, crushing Ruby between them.

“Ack! Dad! Air!” The petite brunette squirmed and writhed until he put them both down, Pyrrha’s face flushed red.

“You can call me Tai. I’m Ruby and Yang’s biological father. I um… _helped_, when Summer and Raven wanted kids. You can probably tell who gave birth to who,” he chuckled in a way that sounded eerily similar to Yang. Pyrrha just nodded dumbly, still taken aback by this whole scenario.

“You already know me, champ. I’m just a glorified baby-sitter,” Qrow approached and put his hand on Pyrrha’s shoulder. “I’ve seen the way you are with Ruby, and I’ll say you’ve already got my approval.”

“If Yang likes you, then I guess I like you,” Raven chimed in. “I trust her judgement of people more than my own.”

Pyrrha felt herself finally starting to relax. Her girlfriend’s family might be unorthodox, and a bit overwhelming, but they seemed like more than decent people.

_I suppose I should have expected as such, with the way Ruby always goes on about them._

“Wonderful! Everyone’s getting along just fine! Qrow, Tai, would you two mind starting dinner? Everything’s already prepared in the kitchen. And Raven, why don’t you take Ruby and talk outside, hm?” Summer looked around the room with a bright smile, hands clasped sweetly. Pyrrha failed to see the shared looks and unspoken conversation going on around her as the two men retreated to the kitchen. Raven ruffled her younger daughter’s hair, leaning close to Pyrrha as she did so.

“Good luck, kid,” The ink-haired woman whispered into her ear. Before the Mistralian could respond, Ruby stood on her tiptoes to give her a chaste kiss before following Raven out the back door. Now she was alone with Summer, the woman still smiling sweetly.

Pyrrha felt a chill run down her spine.

“Now, Pyrrha,” Summer began pacing back and forth, smile shrinking but not quite disappearing. “Ruby speaks very highly of you. Even Yang, her notoriously protective sister, seems to like you very much. I believe Qrow when he vouches for you. I love and appreciate Taiyang, and value his opinion. Of course I can’t invalidate my own wife. She’s a good judge of character, even if she won’t admit it…”

Pyrrha could only swallow nervously, the sound disturbingly loud in the room. She took an involuntary step back as Summer locked eyes with her. If Ruby’s eyes were shining silver and full of light, this woman’s eyes were hard and cold as steel.

“Pyrrha Nikos, Champion of Mistral,” She stepped forward, her gaze freezing Pyrrha in place. “If you are going to date my precious daughter, you will love and cherish her, and treat her as if she is the most valuable thing in the universe. As far as you are concerned, that girl’s happiness is the only thing connecting you to this mortal plane. If you break my little Rosebud’s heart…”

Summer leaned in, her face inches away from Pyrrha’s. She was still smiling.

“_No one will ever find you_. Is that understood?”

Pyrrha gave a single, firm nod of her head. It was taking all the energy she had not to collapse on the spot. Within moments, the room became lighter, and Pyrrha realized she had been holding her breath. She gasped in air and felt her knees almost give out.

“Good! Now that that’s settled, let’s all be a big, happy family, okay?” Summer pulled her into a tight hug, her body feeling surprisingly warm and soft considering the display she put on mere seconds ago. When she pulled away, her smile was indistinguishable from her daughter’s, steely eyes filled with silver light. “Why don’t you go outside and keep an eye on my wife for me. Dinner will be ready soon!”

With a pat on the back, the redhead mindlessly wandered out the back door. She was starting to wonder if she was up for this whole thing, but then she heard a familiar giggling squeal and turned to see Raven and Ruby wrestling on the ground.

Raven had put her Grimm mask back on, and apparently Ruby was trying to slay the foul beast. They both had twigs and leaves in their hair, and Raven was laughing, her crimson red eyes looking less like warm blood and more like strawberry syrup. Pyrrha looked back at the house, where she could see Summer nagging Tai and Qrow in the kitchen. They were arguing, but they were smiling.

If this is what being part of Ruby’s family was like, then Pyrrha wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DoctorXIII requested a Milk and Cereal fic where Pyrrha met the parents. I put my own spin on it, so I hope you don't mind!  
I just couldn't resist casting Summer as the crazy-overprotective one. Also I just wanted a reason to write Raven being a big soft goof, because I always like Raven being a big soft goof.  
Also also, Pyrrha is woefully unprepared for the insanity she's going to get into with this family.  
I hope the request was filled to your satisfaction!  
Til next time!


	19. Ellipsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which words need not be spoken.

The RWBY dorm was filled with almost constant noise. Between Ruby’s high speed chatter and Yang’s boisterous laugh, peace and quiet was a rare occurrence when either sister was around. Even when they weren’t constantly talking or playfully arguing, it was common enough to hear them tinkering with their weapons or playing a game.

Weiss nagged them for the noise often, but she didn’t mind. Not really. It was strangely refreshing and comforting to be surrounded by the familiar sounds of her team - her friends. Despite the distractions, she grew to appreciate the constant din and even find a bit of joy in it.

However, Weiss did still need her quiet time. Studying and relaxing were much easier in silence. Sure, she could always go to the library, but that wasn’t always the most convenient. It didn’t help that if she left the room for too long, one of her teammates would inevitably come to find her and drag her into some sort of shenanigans.

All of this was why she liked Blake.

Weiss loved Ruby and Yang, truly she did, but sometimes they could be a bit much for her. So she turned to Blake. The cat Faunus was a calming presence amongst Team RWBY. They were all so used to her just… being there. She was like the collective shadow of the group; her dark figure and glimmering eyes always carefully watching, ensuring that they weren’t getting in too much trouble.

Even now, Weiss had to glance away from her desk to see if Blake was in the room.

Sure enough, there she lay in her bed, novel propped up on her legs as she read with rapt attention. She was biting her lip subconsciously, and her fingertips quivered at the edge of the page. Weiss knew she must be reading something exciting, eager to turn the page and learn what happened next.

The heiress couldn’t help but smile softly. She admired the way Blake could convey so much emotion without uttering a word. Where Yang was loud and carefree, and Ruby was full of unbridled energy, Blake was… Silence. She turned the page, barely a flutter disturbing the still air of the room.

Weiss watched as her golden eyes dilated, focusing even more intently on the story unfolding in her head. One of her feline ears twitched and swiveled at the sound of a bird outside the window, but her gaze didn’t stray from the page. The snowette released a slow, steady breath, feeling as if she could watch Blake read forever. She was disappointed, then, as gleaming gold eyes suddenly darted to her face.

“Something wrong, Weiss?” Blake spoke with a slight lilt to her voice, obviously entertained by something.

“Hm? No, nothing. Why do you ask?” Weiss had yet to look away from the Faunus’ face.

“Your pencil hasn’t moved in fifteen minutes, and that’s the third time you’ve sighed like that.”

“Huh?” Weiss finally tore her gaze away from Blake, looking down at her paper. True enough, her hand was stilled over the sheet of notes she had been writing. Her pencil was still grasped lightly between her fingers, but she couldn’t for the life of her remember what part she had been on.

“Also, you were staring.”

“I-I was doing no such thing!” Weiss felt heat rise to her cheeks as she glared at her teammate.

“I could feel your eyes on me, and even if I hadn’t, you were already looking this way when I turned to you,” Blake laughed softly. Her book closed with a light tap as she slotted a bookmark between the pages. “Did you want to talk about something?”

“N-no, I…” Weiss huffed. Somehow by appreciating the calm silence Blake afforded her, she had broken her own concentration. “It’s nothing.”

A tilt of the head and the flicker of an ear answered her. Burning amber eyes bored into her. Weiss felt as if Blake was gazing right through her heart. Book set aside, Blake stood and approached the desk where Weiss sat. The snowette could feel her heart pound and her breathing quicken as the girl approached.

Mere seconds passed before Weiss felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders from behind. Her head was pulled back to rest against something soft, and she realized she could hear a heartbeat not her own; it was also beating quickly.

Weiss allowed herself to look up, sapphire meeting gold as Blake stared down at her. It was silent again. Blake was communicating through action rather than words. Her cat-like pupils were dilated with that intense focus she had once more, but this time they were on Weiss and not a book.

Weiss wondered briefly if her own pale complexion reminded Blake of the pages of one of her novels. She wondered if Blake could read her eyes like crystal blue ink. She wondered if Blake wanted to gently pull open her covers and read the story filling her heart.

“Blake-”

The cat Faunus shook her head, silencing Weiss with a soft finger to her lips.

Weiss felt her breath stop. The breeze died outside and the birds were quiet. Even alone in this room with Blake, even if everything in the world froze, it would never be truly silent.

She could still hear Blake’s heartbeat, feel it through her skin.

Weiss realized in that moment that it wasn’t the silence she loved so much, but the quiet. Not a muting of all sound, just a gentle hush. There was honesty in the softest whispers of breath and the pounding of her own pulse. Blake bit her lip and Weiss barely made a gasp before the inkette leaned down. Her eyes closed and she focused on the sound of Blake as their lips touched. The way she breathed softly through her nose, tickling Weiss’ cheek. The gentle purr vibrating through her chest. The soft wetness as they parted.

Blake was smiling, her golden eyes creased at the corners. Weiss felt herself smiling back. She could feel rather than hear the wind coming through the window. Her heart still pounded.

“Blake… I…” The sound of her own voice was foreign, as if she hadn’t spoken in years.

“It’s okay. I know.”

They didn’t need words, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, needsmorepoly was kind enough to bring to my attention that I hadn't actually written a purely Monochrome chapter yet. Woops. Well, this should remedy that!  
I dunno why, but I always seem to wax poetic when writing Blake and/or Weiss.  
Go figure.  
I hope you all like this one!  
Til next time!


	20. Dangerous Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Yang is a tease.

The equation was simple, really; Summer meant sun. Sun meant heat. Heat meant water. Water, inevitably, meant the beach. Thus teams RWBY and JNPR found themselves taking a short ride by bulkhead to the nearest coast in search of a suitable recreational space. It didn’t take long for them to find a fairly out-of-the-way stretch of sand. There were a few other people around, but this beach was just far enough from the main city that most didn’t bother coming out.

Minutes later, and the various team members were busy splashing around in cool water or lounging on the sand. Weiss and Blake had challenged Pyrrha and Nora to a game of volleyball. It was most definitely not an excuse for the opposing sides to check each other out. Absolutely, definitely not.

Meanwhile, Jaune sat on a towel next to Ren, trying his hardest to not stare at the swimsuit clad girls jumping around in the sand. Seeking comfort, the blonde boy looked down at his teammate, but when Ren’s pink eyes met with Jaune’s and he smiled, Jaune just blushed harder and stared out over the water.

That left Ruby and Yang much to themselves. Ruby didn’t mind. It _had_ been a while since her and her sister spent time together without being directly involved with the rest of the team. The brunette flopped down next to her blonde counterpart with a huff.

“Tired already?” Yang chuckled as she propped her sunglasses up on top of her head. Her mane of hair was up in a ponytail to keep it off her back as she sat under an umbrella on her towel.

“I was stuck on ball-fetching duty. I swear one of them gets distracted every five seconds. And running on sand is haaard…” Ruby blew her hair out of her eyes and leaned up on her elbows to watch her four incredibly gay friends playing their dumb game. It seemed Jaune had replaced her, eager to have something to do to keep his mind occupied.

“I’d get distracted pretty easily too, if I was surrounded by cute girls,” Yang’s eyebrows wiggled and Ruby snorted.

“Yeah, okay,” She looked away, trying to ignore the blush on her cheeks.

“But luckily, I’ve got the cutest girl in the world, right _here_!” The blonde threw herself on top of Ruby, hugging and nuzzling her.

“Ack! Yang!” Ruby squirmed, suddenly acutely aware of her sister’s lack of clothing. Yang’s yellow and purple bikini left hardly anything to the imagination, and it didn’t take any imagining at all for Ruby to feel a very noticeable set of soft mounds pressing against her. Ruby’s own body was mostly covered by a black one-piece with a frilly red skirt, but less exposed skin didn’t always matter when it came to Yang.

“I can’t believe my cute little sister is growing up!” The brawler pouted and clutched Ruby against her chest possessively, eliciting a muffled grunt from the smaller girl. The brunette looked up into her sister’s amethyst eyes and sighed.

“I’ve been ‘growing up’ for years, Yang. It’s nothing new,” she managed to twist herself around so her back was leaning against Yang and the two of them sat quietly for a few moments. At least, it was quiet until Yang apparently got bored.

“Speaking of growing up, want to help me with something?”

The breathy voice in Ruby’s ear sent a shiver down her spine and she shot Yang a very accusing look. Her sister had produced a bottle of suntan lotion from somewhere, and she pinned Ruby with a hungry stare. The team leader forgot how to breathe for a moment.

“R-really, Yang? That old trick?” Ruby crossed her arms, silver eyes cold.

“Aww, well if you don’t want to…” Yang rolled away on the towel, laying on her stomach and wiggling her butt. “Maybe I could get Blake to-”

Before she could finish, the bottle was snatched from her hand and Ruby was straddling her waist. She knew her sister had a bit of a jealous streak when it came to their stunningly beautiful Faunus teammate.

“Fine, just hold still. And no… no _noises_.”

“Aw, but that’s the funnest part!” Yang pouted. Then she shrieked as a glob of cold slime hit the center of her back. “Okay, okay! No noises!”

“Good girl,” She could hear the satisfied smile in Ruby’s voice. She really needed to talk to her sister about that whole ‘accidental dirty talk’ thing. That is, if it was an accident. Talking would have to wait, though, as Yang’s brain turned to mush at the feeling of Ruby’s hands running over her back.

To her credit, Yang mostly behaved herself, only letting out a few satisfied groans as her sister’s fingers massaged the lotion into her skin. She loved the way Ruby’s small hands felt as they followed the curve of her spine down to her waist. The way she slowed ever so slightly as she passed over her butt. The way she was so calm and meticulous as she covered her legs. Yang almost forgot the original purpose of her teasing as she relaxed into Ruby’s touch.

“Now for the best part!” Yang giggled and looked at Ruby over her shoulder.

“What’s that?” The brunette had shifted her position to kneel next to her sister on the towel, currently in the process of coating her own arms in lotion. Rather than answering verbally, Yang flipped herself over and ran a hand down her body, waggling her eyebrows at Ruby. 

“Y-you can do the front yourself, can’t you?” The younger girl turned her head away quickly, staring out at the water. Yang would have none of that. She snatched the bottle from Ruby’s hand and squirted some on the girl’s chest. “Yang! What’re you-”

The blonde grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her down and pressing their bodies together. Yang moved slowly, wrapping her arms around Ruby and spreading the lotion over her own chest. From this close, she could see how dilated Ruby’s sterling eyes were, and she smiled. Yang pressed her mouth to her sister’s ear to whisper.

“Do you want to go somewhere alone?”

The brunette couldn’t nod fast enough, almost headbutting Yang in her eagerness. That was all the blonde needed. She hopped to her feet, dragging Ruby up with her. A quick glance at their friends showed Yang that they were plenty distracted by an argument. Something about the sportsmanship of using Semblances in a friendly game of volleyball. Leaving her sunglasses and the bottle of tan lotion behind, no one saw them leave.

Ruby began giggling nervously as it sunk in just what they were doing. She followed Yang for several hundred feet down the beach until she ducked behind a large rock at the water’s edge. 

“Wait here,” With only that as a warning, Yang slipped into the water and dove under the surface not far out. Ruby couldn’t see the bottom here, even this close to the shallows, and she realized the rocks must lead to a sheer drop. Just as she was beginning to worry, a familiar head of blonde hair popped out of the water.

“It’s clear! Come on!” Yang was smiling as she waved Ruby over. The brunette hesitated for only a moment before following her sister.

“Where did you go?” Ruby asked as she tread water, waiting for Yang to guide her.

“You’ll see,” and she was gone again. Ruby hurried to dive after her, thankful that her Aura kept the salt from burning her eyes. She followed that unforgettable golden mane through crystal clear water towards the rocks. The current here was calm and gentle, and it was easy enough to spot the dark opening that Yang was headed towards.

They swam through a short tunnel and emerged in a small pool. Ruby looked around at the smooth stone and realized this was some sort of cave. Yang was already climbing out onto a shelf of rock in front of her. Light refracted through the water, casting an eerie blue-green glow around the walls.

“Yang? How did you find this?” Ruby slowly made her way to the space her sister occupied and hoisted herself out of the water. Silver eyes met amethyst as Yang chuckled.

“You’d be surprised what you can accomplish when you’re bored…”

“Wait, you _made_ this?” Ruby’s jaw dropped in surprise. She never expected her sister to have this kind of patience for anything. Yang blushed and ran a hand through her soaked hair.

“Yeah well… a little bit of research, some spare dust vials, a few well-placed punches. It’s not much…” It had been a long time since Ruby had seen her sister this insecure and embarrassed.

“Yang, that’s… this is incredible! This is where you’ve been going all summer?”

A shy nod answered her. Ruby squealed and threw herself at Yang in a joyful embrace. The blonde laughed and returned the hug.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time. I guess it paid off,” Yang made to kiss Ruby on the top of her head, but the smaller girl tilted up and met her lips softly. A flare of heat from Yang’s semblance sizzled the water off of their skin as Ruby’s arms snaked around her neck. As they broke apart, Yang gave a goofy grin.

“I take it you like it?”

“Shut up and kiss me more!”

And so she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing? What is this?  
It's damn dirty Enabler, that's what it is.  
I promise, next chapter will be more wholesome.  
Maybe, probably.  
Til next time!


	21. Bedroom Activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Weiss gets something unexpected.

Ruby was practically vibrating with excitement, fighting off her own exhaustion. She had been waiting all week for this moment, this opportunity. After missions and homework, and more than enough studying, it was finally time. Yang and Blake were gone - the blonde having promised to show her partner an unforgettable night out on the town. That left Ruby and Weiss alone in the room. With the assurance that the other half of their team would be out well until morning, Ruby sat in the slowly darkening dorm barely containing her ecstatic squeals.

The door clicked open, and merely a glimpse of shimmering white hair had the brunette launching off of her bed, embracing her partner in a blur of crimson. Weiss was nearly bowled off her feet, but months of experience in this exact scenario kept her upright.

“Did you miss me or something?” The heiress tried to scowl, but couldn’t quite keep the smile off her face as she looked down into those shining silver eyes. Rather than a verbal answer, Ruby only gave a vigorous nod, her soft hair tickling Weiss’ chin. She laughed and returned the eager embrace. “I missed you, too.”

“Weisssss!” The brunette hoisted her partner up by the waist, earning herself a surprised squeak as heeled feet kicked gently. The snowette found herself on her bed before the door even finished closing, petals drifting to settle around her head.

“Geez, Ruby, you’d think it had been more than a few minutes since you saw me last,” Weiss snickered and reached up to place her hand on the other girl’s cheek.

“I can’t help it! It feels like we never get to be alone!” Ruby nuzzled against her hand, kissing her palm softly. This earned her a soft blush and a barely audible gasp.

“I don’t know what you expect. It’s not as if our life at Beacon is designed to cater to your needs,” Weiss poked her nose and ran her other hand through unruly hair. Ruby only whined and began peppering kisses from her hand to her wrist, and up her arm. Weiss giggled at the feeling and pulled her hand back.

“You don’t like it?” Ruby had long ago perfected that pout that so closely resembled a sad puppy. 

“It tickles!” Weiss huffed and bumped their foreheads together. “I know you’re excited, but can you at least help me get my shoes off first?”

With no further instruction, Ruby’s sterling eyes and dark hair disappeared from view as she scooted down to start the process of removing Weiss’ heels. As one shoe came off, she pressed a kiss to her shin, earning another laugh and soft gasp. The other shoe followed and Weiss started giggling again as Ruby eagerly kissed up her legs.

“R-Ruby! I said that tickles!” Weiss squirmed, trying not to kick her girlfriend in the face as she teased her. As Ruby’s lips reached her knees, her laughter turned to soft gasps and she tangled her fingers into her hair.

“Does that still tickle?” Ruby looked up with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Weiss gulped and looked away with a blush dusting her cheeks.

“N-no… not exactly.”

“Good!” The brunette wriggled her way back up the heiress’ body and laid on top of her, keeping her weight from pressing down with one arm. Weiss let out a content sigh as Ruby’s lips ghosted across her collarbone.

“You’re such a tease sometimes…” The snowette snaked her hand up under Ruby’s shirt - she had already changed into her pajamas - and ran her nails gently down her back. Her assault of kisses stopped briefly as she yawned, ending in a cute squeak.

“This week was so looong…” Ruby frowned and nuzzled her face against Weiss cool skin, just above her bust. The heiress pouted.

“If you’re tired-”

“I’m not!” Ruby bolted upright, eyes filled with determination. “Who knows when we can be alone again? We have to strike when the opportunity arises!”

Weiss choked back a laugh.

“Please don’t quote Professor Port in bed.”

“Ehehe… yeah, okay,” Ruby stuck out her tongue before gasping as Weiss leaned up to kiss her.

“If you keep saying foolish things, I’ll have to find a better use for your mouth.”

A gentle red hue rose to the brunette’s face and she gave a mute nod. Satisfied, Weiss laid back down. Her slender fingers returned to toying with Ruby’s hair, her other hand still tracing patterns along the girl’s back. She moaned softly as Ruby kissed her neck, moving down to her shoulder and then across her chest. Each touch of her lips left a comforting warmth behind and she hummed in content.

“I love you, Ruby, even if you are a bit of a dunce,” Weiss smiled and ruffled her hair.

“I love you, too. No conditions apply,” Ruby giggled and put her free hand to use to rub at Weiss’ side. Her fingers trailed over her ribs and down to her hip before grasping gently. Weiss bit her lip and pulled Ruby closer, relishing in the warmth of her body.

“Aren’t you going to help me get the rest of this off?” A snow-white eyebrow arched curiously.

“O-oh! Right!” The brunette shifted and helped Weiss sit up to pull off her bolero jacket, exposing her shoulders. Every time more skin was revealed, it was instantly covered in soft kisses and gentle nips. Weiss sighed, her breath shaking at the sensation.

“That feels nice, Ruby.”

“That’s the goal!” Ruby let out a nervous laugh, still not fully confident in what she should and shouldn’t do when it came to intimate moments like this. Weiss couldn’t complain though, the learning was half the fun. 

Speaking of fun…

“Eep! W-Weiss?” Ruby stiffened as she felt a hand cupping her rear. Weiss only showed an innocent smile and tilted her head.

“What’s wrong, love?” Her sapphire eyes betrayed nothing.

“N-no, it’s…” Ruby halted with a blush before scooting away. “I-I can’t get your dress off like this.”

Weiss hummed happily and sat up. She was more than willing to give Ruby a little break if it meant moving further. She turned her back to her lover and lifted her hair, sighing as she felt gentle fingers slowly unzipping her. More kisses followed the path of the cold zipper as Ruby’s lips passed down her spine. She ignored the sound of another soft yawn, not wanting to further embarrass the girl.

“Enjoying yourself?” The heiress allowed herself to return a bit of the teasing. She felt Ruby nod against her back, her lips too busy covering her with care to speak. Weiss bit her lip as her dress slid off her shoulders and pooled around her waist. Now clad in only her sky blue bra up top, she glanced over her shoulder to see the head of dark hair pressed against her back.

“Weiss, lay back down.”

She did as she was asked and returned to her position on her back. Ruby crawled on top, straddling her waist and placing one hand next to her head. Her other hand gently traced over Weiss chest, down between her modest breasts and across her stomach. She shivered at the feeling, but smiled.

“You’re so beautiful…” Ruby’s face was flush, and she pressed her reddened cheek against Weiss chest.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Weiss giggled and slid her hand back up under Ruby’s shirt. She could feel her girlfriend kissing at her neck, her movements slow and calming, even though they made her pulse race.

“So… beautiful…”

“You said that already, you goof,” The snowette cradled Ruby’s head and kissed next to her ear. “But I still appreciate it.”

Weiss grasped the hem of her lover’s shirt and began to pull it up. 

“Ruby, sit up so I can get this off.”

Silence answered her as Ruby refused to move.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” She smirked and rubbed her bare back with her hands.

“Ruby…?”

Weiss heard the unmistakable soft snoring of her partner. She managed to pull back just enough to look down and see Ruby’s eyes closed, her hair swaying softly where it was disturbed by her breath. Miffed, Weiss fought down a frustrated growl.

“Oh, for the love of-” She sighed as she stared down at her adorable girlfriend, unable to stay mad. The soft smile of content on Ruby’s face was too sweet to disturb. With a bit of struggle, she managed to pull the sheet up over them to at least cover herself up. 

“There’s always tomorrow…”

So she wrapped her arms around her little dunce’s back and snuggled her close, shortly following her to the world of peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost put myself to sleep writing this.  
Ruby is such an accidental tease, but Weiss can't stay mad at something so freaking cute!  
Also I meant to put this up a couple days ago, but speaking of sleep that's all I did for a while.  
Then the website maintenance today.  
Curse you!  
But nah, really. I promised wholesome, so here's some wholesome. I think?  
Til next time!


	22. Liquid Courage (Ver. Greek Fire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Yang is hopeless.

A flash of fluttering red. Sparkling emerald green. The scent of cinnamon and maple. Yang pushed her way through the gathered crowd to follow the figure drifting through the room. She knew there was a party going on, but she couldn’t remember what for. She also knew she might have had a few too many drinks, but that was a problem for later. What she knew more than anything else, though, is that she had to reach _her_.

Nudging a few straggling bodies out of the way, Yang finally emerged by the bar. She saw her target and approached, sweeping a glass off of a passing tray and downing the drink in one gulp before placing it back. The liquor burned going down. Good, she needed the extra fire.

“Yo,” The blonde did her best to slide onto a stool with all the grace of a narcoleptic penguin. It wasn’t her best work, but she managed to keep herself mostly upright. The redhead next to her only smiled, green eyes shimmering in amusement.

“Hello, Yang. Finally tired of schmoozing with the guests?” 

“Psh, as if,” Yang waved her hand absently, focusing as much of her attention as she was able on not slurring her words too badly. “The only one worth schmoozing around here is you.”

Her redheaded companion giggled and Yang felt her heart accelerate as a pleasing heat spread throughout her chest. 

“Yes, yes. Always with the underhanded compliments.”

“So… come here often?”

The other young woman sputtered and coughed as she choked on her drink. Panicked, Yang reached out a hand to rub her back, hoping that she wasn’t too rough in her drunken haze.

“Really, Yang? That’s the line you decided to go with?”

“Sorry, Pyr… I guess I’m not exactly on my A-game tonight…” Yang gave a nervous chuckle as she watched Pyrrha recover. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous…”

“Are you sure it’s just nerves and not something to do with the inhuman amount of booze you’ve been ingesting?” Pyrrha arched one crimson eyebrow with a knowing smirk. “I have to say, the responsible part of me is a bit upset, but the free spirit in me is impressed.”

“Well, if at least part of you is impressed, then I consider that a win!” The blonde grinned and clapped her hands together. Pyrrha only sighed good-naturedly and shook her head.

“You’re so hopeless sometimes…” The redhead leaned over to bump her shoulder against Yang, almost knocking the brawler off of her bar stool. “Oh! I’m sorry!”

“Nah, s’fine. I’m pretty tough!” Yang thumped her chest as if to give an example, but quickly hissed in pain as she misjudged her own strength. “Oww, my boob…”

Pyrrha laughed and Yang felt her heart flutter again. Gods, how she loved that sound. Vibrant emerald eyes locked on her own, and the blonde gulped. As she looked away to gather her thoughts, she noticed a different emerald gracing Pyrrha’s finger. A ring.

“Hey, tha’s a nice ring… Is, um… Is it s’posed to be on that finger?” 

“Hm? Oh! Well, it is an engagement ring, so yes, I would think so.”

Pyrrha smiled, but Yang only felt her heart drop. She was too late. Someone stole the girl of her dreams right out from under her. As much as it pained her to do so, she had to ask.

“So, uh… engaged? Whn'd that happ'n?” The blonde leaned against the bar, suddenly caring much less about how sober she looked. She failed to notice the strange glimmer that passed through Pyrrha’s eyes.

“Mm, earlier this week, actually. I was quite surprised, myself. I couldn’t be happier.”

“That’s… tha’s good. Whoever it is is real lucky. I mean… you’re a catch. Like, the biggest catch ever. You’re strong, tal'nted, smart. Yer the sweetest person’ve ever met, and Gods you’re gorgeous. I mean your legs are just-” Yang’s mouth snapped shut as her face suddenly burned as red as her companion’s hair.

“Goodness, Yang. I’m flattered…” Pyrrha put a hand to her cheek as her own skin flushed pink.

“Yeah, um… Only those first couple things were s'posed to be out loud…” Yang let her head fall on the bar with a painful-sounding thud. She found herself wishing that her Semblance involved invisibility, or teleportation, or ceasing to exist.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind,” Pyrrha placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Yang only groaned in shame. “If those are your honest thoughts, then I don’t think you should feel bad about them.”

“Ugh, you don’t have to be nice… just let me wallow…” The brawler turned her head just enough so her amethyst eyes could look up at that gorgeous face through her disheveled bangs. “You should go find your fiance.”

“Oh, I know exactly where they are,” Pyrrha released a suspicious chuckle. Yang narrowed her eyes.

“S'not someone I know, izzit?”

“I’d say you know them rather well.”

“It’s not Ruby, is it!?” Yang suddenly jolted upright, briefly sobering up and nearly falling off her bar stool again. Pyrrha jumped back in shock before burying her face in her arms and laughing uncontrollably. The blonde was not nearly as entertained. “I swear, if my little sister stole you from me-”

“No! No, it’s not Ruby!” The redhead waved her hand as she struggled to get her breathing under control. “Oum, the look on your face! Ahaha!”

“That’s it, I think I’ve had enough embarrassing myself for one night… I’ll leave you to… whatever it is you want to do that doesn’t involve putting up with me…”

"Yang, wait!" Before Pyrrha could stop her, Yang stumbled to her feet…

And promptly fell flat on her face.

*****

Warmth, pain. Something throbbing in her head.

Yang squirmed and groaned. She couldn’t remember much of what happened, but she knew she made a fool of herself before drunkenly passing out on the floor.

_Great, not only am I hungover, but I probably have a lump on my head. And I blew my chance with Pyrrha…_

_PYRRHA!_

Yang shot up in bed. She didn’t even have time to wonder who’s bed she was in, or how she got there, before she felt a bolt of pain go through her head. She groaned as a pair of gentle hands pushed her back down and held something cool and soft to her forehead. 

After a few seconds of confused torment, the blonde managed to crack one of her eyes open to see the blurry ceiling of a darkened room. A curtain of crimson red hair and two concerned emerald orbs filled her vision a moment later.

“Py...rrha?” Her voice sounded fuzzy and far away, but she could tell she probably sounded like shit.

“Oh, Yang. You had me so worried!” Pyrrha immediately began fussing over her, a wet cloth pressed to Yang’s face and wiping her cheeks.

“Wha… happn’d?”

“You mean other than shamelessly flirting with me and collapsing on the floor?” Despite her current state, Pyrrha’s gentle laugh made Yang feel a little better. Just a little.

“Yeah… ‘sides that…”

“Well, you ended up asking about my ring. You wanted to know who my fiance was.”

_Fiance… that’s right. Wait…_

Yang felt her brain slowly trying to piece something together. She felt Pyrrha take her hand and lift it toward her face. Amethyst eyes widened despite the pain as she saw their left hands intertwined, both wearing matching rings.

“It’s you, Yang. _You’re_ my fiance. You were so overjoyed when I said yes, and you were so proud at the celebration party that Weiss threw for us… I think you went a little overboard.”

The blonde groaned and covered her face with her free hand as a million-degree blush lit up her cheeks.

“What the hell possessed you to agree to marry an idiot like me?”

“Simple, I love you. Helpless drunken flirting and all,” Pyrrha leaned down to place a gentle kiss to her lips as she giggled.

“End me…”

All mishaps aside, Yang couldn’t have asked to be engaged to a more perfect woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two things to mention with this chapter.  
Firstly, this here remedies another of those pesky ships I tagged but failed to write for yet. Hooray!  
Secondly, you may or may not have noticed that little parenthetical subtitle I snuck in there.  
I'll periodically be writing up chapters for various ships involving said ships getting drunk and doing dumb, goofy, and/or embarrassing gay things.  
I considered making a separate collection for it, but eh, I figured I might as well keep all my gay fluff in one place!  
So keep a lookout for future "Liquid Courage" chapters in the future, if that's your thing!  
Til next time!


	23. Dragon's Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake plays with fire.

Blake wasn’t _upset_ with her girlfriend, per se. She was just… _frustrated_. And no, not that kind of frustrated, although that did tend to happen around the buxom blonde. Blake was frustrated in a different way. She prided herself on being the sort of quiet and mysterious type. She liked the fact that people could rarely tell what it was she was thinking.

But Yang could read her like an open book.

Pardon the pun.

It was true, though. Blake couldn’t remember the last time she had asked Yang for anything out loud. It was almost as if the second she thought she needed something, the blonde was already there for her. It’s not like Blake could pretend it wasn’t sweet or heartwarming.

It was just that…

Blake wished she could do the same for Yang. Of course she was familiar with her girlfriend’s usual behaviors; how she laughed, how she smiled. Blake could always tell when she was tired or bored. Those things were obvious.

One thing Blake could never tell is when Yang was flustered. It was like the blonde had some kind of shield that protected her from being embarrassed or shy. If she tripped and fell, she’d laugh it off and act like nothing happened. If anyone else was too self-conscious to do something, Yang would stride right up and do it first.

Again, Blake wasn’t annoyed or angry at Yang. She thought it was a very endearing trait, if she was being honest.

But just once, _once_, Blake wanted to see her girlfriend stumble over her words and get a bit hot under the collar, as it were.

And so today she brought her out to Vale with that exact goal in mind.

“This place looks cute!” Yang was saying as she stopped in front of the window of a clothing store. A black scarf replaced her usual yellow ascot, and a thicker, fur-lined jacket hung from her torso. It wasn’t as if Yang was bothered by the cold, but both were gifts from Blake, and shame on anyone who doubted she’d wear gifts from her wonderful girlfriend.

“I didn’t think you liked this style…” Blake tilted her head. Her Faunus ears were currently covered by a bright orange and yellow beanie with little points sewed in to make room for her extra appendages. Normally, Blake wouldn’t be caught dead in anything other than monochromes or deep purples, but she liked having something that reminded her of Yang.

It was quite chilly, this late into Fall, which explained both girls’ choice in outerwear. Blake could see her breath drifting in front of her face when she exhaled, but her hands were kept pleasantly warm by Yang. All she had to do was keep her fingers wrapped around her partner’s arm, and it was like she wasn’t outside at all, but curled up back at Beacon under a heated blanket.

“I don’t, but it’d look nice on you,” Yang glanced down at her companion, earning a light blush from the cat Faunus.

_She’s doing it again._

Blake hid her face in the fur collar of Yang’s coat and smacked her arm.

“Why are you so good at that?” The inkette muttered.

“Hm? What?” Yang turned away from the window and kept walking down the street with Blake in tow. They were more or less window shopping, merely enjoying each other’s company.

“Reading me… It’s not fair,” Amber eyes peered up at Yang, staring holes in the side of her head. The blonde only gave a hearty chuckle.

“I can’t help it, it just happens! Why, are you jealous?” Yang winked down at her with a grin.

“N-no…” Blake could feel her cheeks heating up again as she gave a pointed look at the sidewalk.

_Dust damn it all._

Steam puffed out into the air as Yang laughed and pulled her close to her side for a hug. Seeing her girlfriend’s breath, Blake’s ears perked up as she got an idea.

“Yang?”

“Mhm?”

“Did you mean it when you said that outfit would look good on me?” Blake steeled herself; this was a moment of truth if ever there was one.

“Well, yeah. I wouldn’t lie to you,” Yang smiled at her, but otherwise nothing changed… until.

_There!_

Just as Yang finished speaking, Blake noticed an unusually large puff of steam from Yang’s breathing.

“So that means you pictured me in it, right?” Blake’s boldness increased and she pressed on.

“I guess so… I mean, of course! It’s hard not to think of you in something as cute as that!” The blonde laughed. Another large puff of steam. They were coming faster now. The cat Faunus didn’t feel any warmer than she had before. She wondered if Yang was somehow internalizing her semblance in order to hide her emotions.

“But did you picture me… putting it on?”

“What?” Yang’s eyes snapped to Blake’s face, catching the mischievous smirk gracing her lips. “Why would I do that?”

“Well if you pictured me wearing it, I’d have to get into it somehow, right?” Blake tilted her head with the most innocently adorable pout she could muster.

_I’ll have to thank Ruby later. Indirectly, of course._

“W-well no… That would be…” Yang cleared her throat and turned her gaze somewhere in front of them as they kept walking. The mist pouring from her lips was almost constant now, and Blake could actually feel her shaking slightly.

_Gotcha._

“And you know what you’d have to imagine before I could put a new outfit on, right?” Blake’s smirk was positively devilish at this point, and her eyes were narrowed in predatory hunger.

“N-no… No, I don’t think so…” Yang gulped. More misty breath.

“Well, I feel like it’s pretty obvious that you’d have to picture me taking this off-”

“That’s it! We’re going back to buy that outfit!” Yang stopped abruptly, spun on her heel, and started dragging Blake back the way they had come. Blake only giggled and snuggled deeper into her side, satisfied with herself.

_Note to self: Sunny Dragon breaths fire when excited._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this?  
A seasonal chapter?  
My goodness, it's almost like I remembered how time works.  
Anywho, I came up with this at random cuz I thought it would be cute.  
Flustered Blake is adorable. Flustered Yang is adorable.  
Flustered Bees is double adorable.  
And yes, surprisingly enough, this is only like the second pure Bees chapter I've written.  
I mean they were my first ship for RWBY, and this is all I've got to give?  
I should get my butt in gear.  
Til next time!


	24. Trial and Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Yang is a big dum dum.

Neo was happy with her life. Someone more poetically inclined might even say it was perfect. She had friends who cared about her and who she had fun with. She had food and shelter. Most importantly, she had a wonderful girlfriend. She was warm and sweet and strong. Neo’s girlfriend always made her smile and she was the most wonderful person in the world.

She was, however, a bit dense on occasion, and this gave Neo no shortage of frustration.

Said girlfriend was currently tinkering away in the garage on her beloved motorcycle. If Neo was a more spiteful person, she would even say that bike got more love than her, but she knew that was a lie. She stood in the doorway, admiring the unruly blonde hair pulled up into a fluffy ponytail. The pink-and-brown haired girl was always amazed that no matter how much grease and oil coated her lover’s face and arms, her beautiful hair always remained immaculate.

Normally, Neo had no trouble communicating her wants and needs to her friends, but her scroll was dead from watching a few too many cartoons, and she couldn’t find her notebook. Thus, she was limited to the rather degrading act of playing charades to get her point across. She took quick, determined steps across the concrete floor of the garage, her heels clacking on the surface. Yang looked up as she approached and a massive grin spread across her face.

“What’s up, shortstack?” The blonde wiped her hands on the overalls she was wearing, and Neo couldn’t help but be endeared by the smear of grease across her nose. She puffed out her cheeks in mock annoyance at her given nickname. She gave Yang credit for being more clever than most people would assume, but when it came to nicknames, she was a bit lacking.

Neo spread her arms with a pout and Yang laughed and stood before leaning down to wrap her in a hug. Even with her heels on, Neo’s head barely came up to Yang’s chest, not that she was complaining. Unashamed, she buried her face in the blonde’s bust with a happy hum before pulling away and looking up into compassionate amethyst eyes.

“Did you need something?” Yang’s head tilted like a puppy as she gently rubbed her girlfriend’s back. Neo withdrew one of her arms and pointed at her mouth. “Hungry?”

Before she could shake her head ‘no’ the brawler glanced at her scroll to check the time.

“Oh boy, I guess it is about lunch. Time flies when you’re having fun!” Yang chuckled and pulled away from the embrace to unzip the top of her overalls. Neo found herself briefly distracted from her original mission as she watched her gorgeous girlfriend pull her arms out of the sleeves and let the top half of the garment drape around her waist. Neo would never get tired of watching her do that; the way the muscles of her arms were defined by the dirt and oil, the way her tank top hugged her chest and-

Neo shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was much too easy to become distracted around the blonde bombshell. As Yang brushed passed to head inside for the kitchen, the shorter girl was suddenly reminded of her goal. With a huff, she scurried to keep up with her girlfriend’s much longer legs.

She made it to the kitchen in time to see Yang washing her hands. She stomped her foot to get the girl’s attention and pointed to her mouth again. The blonde chuckled and stepped toward her with a smile. Just when Neo thought she got the message, Yang reached up with a cloth and started wiping her face.

“Sorry, I forgot how dirty I was,” Yang licked her finger to help clean some of the grease that had transferred to Neo’s cheek during their hug. The pinkette puffed her cheeks out again and tried to push away the fussing hands. “Fine, fine. I’ll make us something to eat.”

Neo rolled her eyes and started trailing Yang around the kitchen in an attempt to get her attention for what she really wanted. She loved this girl, really she did, but sometimes she could be so silly. While Yang was rummaging in the fridge, she stood behind her and tugged firmly at her shirt.

“If you keep latching on to me, this is only gonna take longer,” Yang laughed and set out ingredients on the counter to make some sandwiches. Neo made a silent growl and glared up at her girlfriend with a frown. Yang only started to hum tunelessly as she prepared their lunch, completely oblivious to the needy girl standing beside her and staring daggers into her head.

“I was thinking we could go for a ride this weekend; I really wanna test out the new modifications I made on Bumblebee’s gyroscope. I bet we could beat my old record on the old ocean road…” Yang began talking to herself out loud as she worked. Well, she was talking to Neo, but it wasn’t as if the other girl could really put in her two cents at this point.

As she listened to the love of her life making inane, one-sided conversation about spending time together, Neo found herself incapable of being truly upset with her. It was her own fault for falling in love with someone so genuine and caring and… unbelievably dense sometimes. As Yang finished preparing the food and cleaned up, Neo decided she was going to have to take matters into her own hands. The blonde handed her a plate, and Neo calmly set it on the counter beside her.

“What’s wrong, babe? I thought you were hungry?” Amethyst eyes turned sad, and Neo’s heart panged briefly, but she was going to have to get the message across to her big, lovable idiot somehow. She gently took Yang’s plate and placed it beside her own, earning a raised eyebrow from the blonde. “Shortstack?”

Neo smiled sweetly up at her with her mismatched eyes and ran her hand up Yang’s stomach and across her chest. The taller girl shivered at the touch as Neo grasped the front of her top and yanked her down to eye level. Yang gulped at the look in her eyes.

Now that she had her where she wanted her, Neo leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to Yang’s lips, silencing the gasp she emitted. Several seconds passed, and once she was satisfied, Neo pulled back with a smirk. Yang’s cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes were dilated.

“Oh… th-that’s what you wanted, huh?” Her voice was thick with emotion and she seemed slightly out of breath after such a brief kiss. Neo smiled and nodded, happy now.

Yang’s own disheveled look turned into a cocky grin as she pulled Neo back into another kiss before breaking it just as quickly.

“All you had to do was ask!” She chuckled even as Neo pouted and playfully smacked her arm.

Gods, she could be such a dum dum sometimes. But she was Neo’s dum dum, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Point 1: Another ship I wanted to write but hadn't gotten around to yet, yay!  
Point 2: Literally the only concept for this was an image in my head of a frustrated Neo grabbing an oblivious Yang by the collar and dragging her into a kiss.  
I love these two so much even though their only real chemistry in the show is practically trying to kill each other.  
But everyone is a big fluffy gay sweetheart in this universe.  
My world, my rules!  
Everyone is gay!  
Everything is happy and nothing hurts! Except maybe Neo's pride.  
Til next time!


	25. Into The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby almost has normal knees.

The Vytal Dance was in full swing, students milling about as they talked and laughed. A few small clusters were out on the floor bouncing to the upbeat music. All in all, everyone seemed to be having a good time. Yang and Weiss looked over their handiwork from the podium by the entrance. Yang had her hands on her hips and a wide smile, while Weiss stood beside her, arms crossed.

“Well I think we did a pretty freaking sweet job, huh?” The blonde turned slightly to look at her teammate. Weiss’ icy blue eyes met her amethyst and the heiress lips quirked up at the corners.

“Yes, I suppose this is ‘pretty freaking sweet’ as you so eloquently put it.”

Yang’s grin grew wider and she threw her arm around Weiss’ shoulders. Despite the shorter girl’s ensuing sigh, she allowed herself to be pulled into the embrace as Yang swept her across the floor to their waiting friends. The pair could see Blake standing in the corner and chatting quietly with Pyrrha and Ren. A few feet away, Nora was trying unsuccessfully to get Jaune to dance while the blonde boy tried to squirm away. 

Blake’s Faunus ears perked up and amber eyes locked on to Yang and Weiss as they approached. She gave them a warm smile and excused herself from team JNPR.

“So, awesome party or what?” Yang boasted as Blake stepped in front of them. Weiss released a short huff of laughter.

“Which is it? ‘Freaking sweet’ or ‘awesome’?”

Yang only stuck out her tongue with a playful smirk.

“It is a very nice party. You two did great,” The cat Faunus leaned in to press a kiss to each of their cheeks, earning herself a bright blush from Weiss and a happy giggle from Yang. “Everyone is enjoying themselves, and it’s thanks to you both.”

“Aw, it’s nothing, kitten!” Yang grinned and wrapped her free arm around Blake’s waist.

“Speaking of ‘everyone’,” Weiss coughed lightly as she tried to hide her blush, “Aren’t we missing someone?”

At that, the tall blonde tilted her head before looking around. After a brief search, she realized she couldn’t find a familiar head of mussed up brown and red hair anywhere.

“I haven’t seen Ruby so far,” Blake added. “Didn’t she say she was bringing someone?”

“I thought so… maybe she got held up on the way?” Weiss pulled out her scroll and checked her messages. “Nothing. I hope she’s all right.”

“Ugh…” Yang groaned and smacked her palm to her forehead, surprising both of her teammates. “I made a bet with her that she couldn’t get a date by the dance… I just hope she didn’t lie about having someone to bring and now she’s hiding…”

“Yang… you know how insecure your sister can be,” Weiss frowned up at her blonde girlfriend. “Shame on you for betting her over something like that.”

“I know, I know… I should probably go find her…” Yang made to pull away, but Blake’s hand on her shoulder stopped her. Both her and Weiss looked at the cat Faunus with raised eyebrows as she pointed through the crowd toward the front door. 

“I wouldn’t worry about Ruby, or whether or not she found a date,” Blake muttered with a crooked smile. Three pairs of eyes, blue, purple, and yellow followed Blake’s finger across the dance floor to see Ruby Rose in a frilly red dress, laughing awkwardly and trying her best to work her way through the crowd. 

But what really drew her team’s gaze was who she brought with her. Yang immediately guessed the girl must be older, considering that she was a full head taller than Ruby, and likely taller than Yang herself. Long, ashen-black hair framed her pale face and bright golden-orange eyes. A sparkling black evening dress hugged her body, defining curved hips and long slender legs.

“Woah…” Yang couldn’t bring herself to say anything more. The young woman was a knockout, and she was here with _her sister_. 

“Yeah, woah,” Weiss fanned her face with one hand, suddenly feeling much too hot. “I’ll um, get us some drinks,” and she power-walked away from her girlfriends toward the refreshments table.

“She’s pretty, but I think she’s even more shy than Ruby,” Blake watched as the unfamiliar girl was practically dragged through the crowd by the excitable brunette. It seemed that only the blessing of her long legs allowed her to keep up as well as she did. Her hair consistently covered one side of her face, and she kept looking at the floor.

Before Yang had time to gather herself, Ruby and her date were in front of them. A crimson blur slammed into the blonde’s middle with an ‘oof!’ and she looked down to see Ruby smiling brightly up at her.

“Yang, Yang! Look! I told you I’d have a date!” The little brunette bounced up and down in her excitement before her eyes widened in shock. “Oh! Duh, I should introduce you!” Ruby leapt back to her companion and grabbed her hand, squeezing firmly. “Yang, this is Cinder… my girlfriend!”

Yang couldn’t help but smile at the happy but embarrassed blush that crossed her sister’s face. She held out her hand for the other girl to shake, noticing now that she was closer that she definitely had to look up slightly to meet those amber eyes. Cinder returned the gesture, albeit hesitantly.

“I’m Yang, Ruby’s sister. And yes, I know the resemblance is uncanny,” The blonde smiled warmly as Cinder only blinked. After a moment, she let out a soft laugh as she got the joke. Yang could hear Blake groan under her breath beside her.

“Yes, Ruby told me you were quite the, um… _jokester_,” Cinder spoke with a low, sultry tone that made Yang shiver briefly.

_Is she doing that on purpose?_

Before she could think about it further, Weiss returned with punch for each of them, and Yang decided now was a good a time as any to finish introductions.

“Well, Cinder, as Ruby’s girlfriend, you should of course meet my girlfriends,” The blonde grinned at the expected reaction of the taller girl’s eyes widening.

“Girlfriends? Plural?” Her cheeks became slightly pink, which was all the more obvious on her pale skin.

“Yup! This is Blake,” Yang threw her arm around the Faunus’ shoulders and pulled her in to kiss her cheek. The inkette rolled her eyes and swatted her arm playfully before holding out her hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, Cinder. Ruby seems very happy with you, and that makes me happy for you both,” The two dark-haired girls share a genuine smile as they shake hands. 

“And this is my Ice Queen,” Yang laughed at the indignant squawk Weiss made as she punched her blonde girlfriend in the arm. “Ow, okay, okay! Her name is Weiss!”

The heiress _hmph_ed and turned up her nose as she turned her attention from Yang to Cinder. Rather than hold out her hand, she bent down in a refined curtsy before straightening her back. Cinder seemed at a loss as to what she was meant to do and answered with an awkward bow of her own, eliciting more laughter from Yang and even Blake.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t usually… um…” The ash-haired girl hid her face in her hands in embarrassment. Ruby wrapped her arms around her waist (she couldn’t reach her shoulders) and made comforting sounds.

“It’s okay, they aren’t trying to be mean! They’re just weird!”

“Hey!” Weiss gasped as her two girlfriends only laughed harder. After a moment, Cinder and Ruby joined in, and Weiss couldn’t keep the smile from creeping onto her lips.

They _were_ pretty weird, after all.

*****

“So, Cinder,” Yang began. After they all came down from their laughing fit, they found a table and decided to sit and talk. “How did you meet Ruby?”

“Oh, well, um…” The girl fidgeted as she tried to gather her thoughts, Ruby’s hand clasping hers in reassurance. They shared a smile before Cinder continued. “We just so happened to frequent the same Dust and weapon shops and bumped into each other a few times… Ruby approached me first. I saw her around but… I was always too afraid to talk to her…”

“Wow, someone even more socially inept than my sister?” Yang laughed even as her girlfriends on either side berated her. “I know, I’m sorry! I’ll play nice!”

“Well in that case, what made you talk to her, Ruby?” Blake was invested at this point. She always considered herself a bit of a romantic and was eager to hear this story.

“Are you kidding me!?” Ruby leapt out of her seat and gestured to Cinder grandiosely. “Who wouldn’t want to talk to _this beauty_?” The taller girl blushed and buried her head in her arms on the table. Blake leaned forward, eyes shining as Ruby began gushing over her girlfriend. Even Weiss felt herself being pulled in.

“She’s super gorgeous, and smart, and nice, and she knows a ton about Dust! And she has wicked weapons! Ohmygosh you have to see her Semblance! Cinder, you gotta show them! Well, maybe not here, but like sometime! Yeah! It’s so cool! She’s so cool! Oh, gosh I’m so lucky I don’t even know-”

As Ruby began running off on a tangent, Blake and Weiss sat leaning forward over the table with rapt attention. Cinder peeked up from her arms to lock eyes with her girlfriend, silver and gold shining in the vibrant lights of the dance. Yang looked at the massive smile plastered on her sister’s face and felt her heart swell. She could see a much smaller but equally happy smile on Cinder, the girl constantly wavering between flustered and ecstatic as she listened to her girlfriend talk about her.

As if she could feel Yang’s eyes on her, Cinder looked over at the blonde and their gazes locked briefly. Yang smirked and winked at her, eliciting a blush from Cinder as she once again buried her face in her arms.

Amethyst eyes glanced around the table and saw the awestruck faces of her girlfriends, her happily babbling little sister, and her overwhelmed but excited sister’s girlfriend. Yang felt a feeling of content warmth overtake her, and she wished this night could last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bee's Schnees, AND Fallen Petals?  
I'm just full of the crazy crackshipping juice!  
My prompt to myself for this chapter was literally just:  
"Vytal Dance but Cinder is Ruby's super shy girlfriend."  
So I took that and ran with it.  
Also Cinder is supposed to be OOC, and I'm working on the idea that she's basically the same age as the other students.  
I hope you guys liked the flustered mess that this was and you didn't get too much secondhand embarrassment for poor Cinder here.  
Til next time!


	26. Starflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which a star falls into Raven's life.

All Hallow’s Eve was well celebrated in Vale, the streets lined with cobwebs and macabre decorations. Children ran back and forth dressed in costumes of monsters and demons, while their parents chased after them. The holiday found its way into businesses and shops as well as homes all across the city. Even the Vale General Hospital was decked out in as many decorations as could be safely maintained. Images of grinning pumpkins and little bats and black cats decorated the walls in the lobby, while a human skeleton (a plastic one, of course) helpfully directed visitors to the front desk.

Despite the festivities, though, the hospital staff were sticking to business as usual. They had a medical practice and people to keep healthy, after all. Nurses and doctors bustled about, unperturbed by the goofy decor and lighthearted atmosphere.

As such, they were more than a little surprised when what appeared to be a genuine demonic portal ripped itself open in front of the nurse’s station, blowing about papers and terrifying several patients. Out of the portal stepped the visage of a Grimm-faced woman with wild, ink black hair and a blood red sword hanging at her hip. The portal snapped shut behind her as she took in her surroundings before striding with purpose toward the nearest staff member.

“You! Where is my wife!?” The woman’s voice sounded oddly hollow behind the mask, doing nothing to alleviate the fear she imposed.

“Wh-what? Who?” The poor nurse she had cornered shrunk back in fear, sure that he would never experience a more frightening image in any haunted house. The woman lifted her mask with one hand to reveal piercing red eyes while grabbing the front of the man’s scrubs with her other.

“Wife. Maternity. Where?” She growled out each word through gritted teeth, hiding her panic behind a front of malice. 

“That will be quite enough, Miss Branwen,” A familiar, calming voice sounded from behind just as the young nurse appeared about to wet himself. Ink black hair swirled around her shoulders as Raven turned to see none other than Headmaster Ozpin stepping into the room, Professor Goodwitch on his heels. 

“Oz, the Hell are you doing here?” The inkette released the nurse and he scurried away, likely to busy himself as far away from the demon-woman as possible.

“You’ll have to forgive me, but when I heard one of my most renowned graduates was giving birth, and her overprotective and sometimes violent wife had been seen tearing through downton Vale like chaos incarnate, I felt my presence might be welcome,” The Headmaster showed a soft smile as he leaned on his cane. Raven huffed and turned her head away, hair fluttering to hide her flushed cheeks.

“I am not overprotective…” She muttered as she crossed her arms. Ozpin decided not to mention the fact that she hadn’t countered his other point. As they spoke, Glynda waved her crop, levitating a clipboard from behind the nurse’s desk, despite the displeasure of the other staff.

“It would seem Miss Rose is in her room and visitors have already been allowed in. The room number is-” 

Before Glynda could finish speaking, A second portal tore open and Raven was gone. The blonde professor sighed and laid the clipboard back on the counter.

“Headmaster, you really shouldn’t keep allowing them to act with such… _indiscretion_.”

Ozpin raised one grey eyebrow and gave his companion a small smirk.

“It does good to keep them happy. Unless you would like to go out and single-handedly exterminate Grimm and bandits in the same numbers that she manages?”

“Point made, sir. Far be it from me to pass judgement on your _favorites_,” Glynda rolled her eyes. If Ozpin noticed the sarcasm in her voice, he made no mention of it.

“Trust me, Glynda. I see great things in their future. It will pay to make it easy for them.”

Goodwitch watched with a curious gaze as the Headmaster set about damage control, speaking with the hospital staff in that usual strangely calming manner he had. She shook her head with a sigh. She doubted she would ever truly understand this man.

*****

Raven emerged from her portal in a typical hospital room, much to the surprise of all those present. The first thing she noticed was Taiyang and Qrow already in the room, standing beside the bed with shocked smiles on their faces. She saw a familiar head of golden blonde hair against Qrow’s shoulder as he held little Yang in his arms. The girl noticed her mother’s arrival and made grasping motions with her tiny hands.

“Mama! Mama! Tiny baby!” 

Raven’s entire demeanor softened from the terrifying visage she held in the lobby to that of a mother hen in the span of a second. She stepped over to take Yang from her brother even as her gaze shifted to the bed to see the loving sterling-silver eyes of her wife looking back.

Summer looked tired, sweat still stuck to her brow and her hair slick and disheveled. Her eyes were framed by dark circles and she was slightly pale, but she was smiling. In her arms was a bundled white blanket that she held ever so gently. Raven rounded the bed to stand opposite of Qrow and Tai and crouched down to be level with her wife.

“Hey you,” The redhead greeted, her voice hoarse but as strong as ever. Raven couldn’t hold back a laugh as she shook her head in disbelief. 

“Hey, yourself. How are you doing?”

“I feel like someone took a sledgehammer to my insides, but I think I’ll be okay.”

“You always were the strong one,” The inkette grinned, but then frowned. “I’m sorry I missed the birth.”

“You didn’t miss much,” Qrow laughed from the other side of the bed. “Lots of screaming, mostly. Oh, and your wife almost broke my hand.”

“There was so much blood…” Tai shivered, and Raven noticed his face was even paler than Summer’s. She chuckled lightly, but couldn’t blame him. 

“Icky, icky!” Yang chimed in from her place in her ink-haired mother’s arms. “Baby made a mess!” Raven huffed and placed a kiss to the crown of her messy blonde hair.

“So…” The Branwen woman felt her breath shake as her eyes fell on the bundle in Summer’s arms. 

“Would you like to see her?” Summer smiled. She knew the question might sound silly, but judging by Raven’s nerves, she wouldn’t be surprised if she panicked and said ‘no’.

“Another girl?” Crimson eyes lit up in joy as the red-haired woman nodded. “Let me see!”

Summer laughed and drew the blanket away from her chest, slowly, gently pulling back the edge to more easily show Raven her new daughter. The inkette felt her heart leap in her chest as tiny silver eyes blinked open, shimmering like fallen stars and coming in to focus on her face. The baby bubbled something that sounded like a giggle and her cheeks pinched as she smiled. 

“Mama? You okay?” Raven broke her gaze away from what was now her younger daughter to look Yang in her amethyst eyes. She watched as a drop of moisture landed on the girl’s cheek. She hadn’t even noticed she started crying.

“Yeah… yeah, baby. Mama’s okay. She’s just… really, really happy,” Raven fought to ignore the sound of her choked voice as she squeezed Yang into a hug. She looked up at Summer and hiccuped somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

“You big softy,” Summer grinned, even though her own cheeks were wet. She gently cradled their baby girl in one arm and reached out to wipe a tear from Raven’s face. They both chose to ignore the soft sniffles coming from the other side of the bed.

“I’ll take blondie here and we’ll get some coffee, okay?” Qrow wrapped his arm around Tai’s shoulder and led him to the door. Raven and Summer both smiled and nodded as he left.

“Have you picked a name, yet?” The inkette turned back to her wife, before grinning down at the new pair of gleaming silver eyes she loved. Summer shook her head, but watched her wife’s face as she stared down at their little girl. The tears in her eyes made their normal blood-red hue shine like gemstones, and she smirked.

“How about… Ruby?”

Raven laughed lightly and gave an eager nod in response.

“Ruby, Ruby!” Yang cheered and reached out to grasp Summer’s hand. Raven let out a rare giggle of pure joy and joined her own hand with both of theirs.

“I like it. Short, sweet, and pretty. Just like her,” Raven raised her free hand to the barely-there tufts of reddish-brown hair on Ruby’s head.

“Bet she’ll grow up to be a little devil, just like her mama,” Summer joked. Star-silver eyes shined as little Ruby looked between her mothers and sister with curiosity.

“Happy Birthday!” Yang chimed, causing both women to laugh.

“That’s for when she turns one, dear,” Summer snickered. “We’ll have a big celebration, and you can help with the cake, all right?”

“Okay…” The blonde girl frowned. Raven bounced her knee gently to get her attention.

“How about ‘Happy Halloween’, instead?”

“Oh! Yeah!”

“Happy Halloween, my little flower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to do something with little Ruby and Yang with their happy mothers for a while.  
When I came up with this, I hadn't even realized at first how perfect it would be to write up for Ruby's literal birthday.  
So, I got myself little baby Ruby, toddler Yang, and Big Bad Softie Raven all in one.  
Oh, and of course Summer is still Super Mom, and Qrow and Tai are the best uncles/dads ever.  
This is like the sappiest, teariest thing I've written so far.  
Crying and feelings are scary, right?  
Happy Halloween!  
Til next time!


	27. Velveteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby shares her obsession.

There were a lot of things that Ruby liked. She liked lazy afternoons. She liked running. She liked training and fighting. There were things Ruby loved, too. She loved cookies, and her sweetheart Crescent Rose. Of course she loved her sister, and her Mom and Mama, and her uncles. She even loved Weiss, when she wasn’t being so stuffy.

But the thing Ruby loved most of all, the thing she adored, was Blake. Ruby loved her smile, and her beautiful eyes, and that way she laughed when she was trying to hide it. Ruby loved the little flutter in her heart that she got when Blake looked at her, and she loved the light blush that would dust Blake’s cheeks whenever her leader did something cute or embarrassing.

Ruby’s ultimate, absolute, tip-top _favorite_ part about Blake, though, was her ears. The adorable, fuzzy black appendages that flickered and twitched atop her head. Countless times Ruby would find herself staring, just watching the way they moved as Blake subconsciously focused on one sound or another. She liked trying to figure out how Blake was feeling by the way her ears moved.

When the Faunus was shy or embarrassed, her ears would fold back and twitch gently. When she was mad, they would flatten against her scalp. When she was intrigued or excited, they would point forward as if following whatever she was interested in.

Right now, Ruby could tell that Blake was happy. One ear stood perked up and flickering lazily, while the other folded down slightly under the touch of Ruby’s hand. 

The pair sat together under one of the trees in the Beacon grounds. Ruby sat with her legs out, back pressed against the bark and cushioned by her cloak. Blake lay with her head in the girl’s lap between her legs. She held a book before her amber eyes with relaxed fingers as Ruby lazily stroked her hair and rubbed her ears.

“Blake?” The young leader’s voice broke the comfortable silence with hesitance.

“Mm?” The cat Faunus barely moved, eyes half-lidded as she scanned across the pages.

“Are you happy?” Ruby gently took one of the cat ears between her fingers, stroking slowly from base to tip and relishing the soft, sleek fur. She let out a light giggle as the appendage folded and twitched in her grasp.

“I would say so, yes,” Amber eyes glanced up briefly with a smile before returning to her story. She gave a soft sigh as Ruby’s venturing fingers found a particularly pleasant spot and she pressed her head into her hand.

“You wouldn’t rather go out into Vale? Or go to the Emerald Forest? Or Forever Fall? We could train, or study, or go get snacks…” The brunette’s voice remained soft, barely rising above a whisper.

“Would you like to do one of those things?” Blake turned her eyes away from her book again to stare up into silver orbs filled with uncertainty. She realized that Ruby’s hands had stopped moving and bumped her head gently against her stomach. 

“Well, n-no, I just… You’re not bored?” Ruby put her stilled fingers back to work tracing lines across Blake’s scalp and ears.

“Are you?”

Ruby pouted at her companion for using the ‘answering a question with a question’ tactic she was so fond of. Her gentle ministrations turned teasing for a moment and Blake shivered.

“I know you probably don’t want to hurt my feelings or anything… It’s just - you haven’t turned a page in your book for a while…” Silver eyes stared meaningfully at the novel in Blake’s hands. The cat Faunus blinked and followed her gaze, realizing that she had, in fact, been sitting on the same line for some time.

“I-I didn’t notice…” Blake felt heat rise to her cheeks as her ears pressed back. “You distracted me.”

“I did?” Silver orbs glimmered and were followed by a self-satisfied grin that looked much too similar to her sister. Blake looked away, closing the book and laying it on her chest. She nodded mutely.

“I guess… It feels good, knowing how much you love that part of me…”

At the confused tilt of Ruby’s head, Blake rolled her eyes and wiggled her cat ears with a smirk.

“O-oh! I just… I don’t like you just because of them… but I don’t like you just in spite of them, either. They’re just as much Blake as the rest of you!” The young leader smiled that brilliant smile of hers, and Blake felt her heart stutter. She sat up and turned so she could more easily meet Ruby’s eyes.

“You’re too pure, Ruby Rose. I feel like I might go blind if I stare at you for too long,” The cat Faunus reached her hand up to the younger girl’s cheek, appreciating the warmth that graced her palm. She leaned in and closed her eyes, but was surprised when Ruby took her by the back of the head and gently pushed her down. Blake couldn’t hold back a giggling purr as she felt soft lips press against either of her Faunus ears.

“I could dim it down a little, if it’ll help your eyes…” Ruby wrapped her arms around Blake’s shoulders, pulling her head against her chest. Her heart was pounding.

“You’ll do no such thing. I need light to read by, after all,” And Blake returned the embrace, hands clutching at the back of Ruby’s cloak and holding her close. She could feel as well as hear the little laugh that Ruby let out as her breath tickled her cat ears, causing them to twitch.

“I love you, Blake…”

“I love you too, you dork,” Blake squirmed back upright with Ruby's arms still around her, and leaned in. This time Ruby met her halfway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this was just supposed to be Ruby being a big awkward goofball and obsessing over Blake's ears, but then somehow it turned into this existential fluffy rambling of them being super gay and awkward and I dunno what happened.  
But alas, here's more Ladybug! Because they're just cute and soft and I love them.  
I guess this is as close as I'll get to having Faunus-related drama and Blake being validated by her girlfriend.  
Ruby is pure and sweet and sees no badness.  
Til next time!


	28. Catnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake gets a bit jealous.

Blake didn’t generally consider herself much of a jealous person. She liked being laid back and not concerning herself much with trivial things. Blake liked simplicity, consistency. She felt that the less things she gave herself to be worried about, the happier she’d be.

Right now, though, this was all being very much tested.

Two pairs of amber eyes locked as Blake stared down the tiny creature currently tucked into the front of her girlfriend’s hoodie. Pyrrha stood just inside the doorway, her hair matted down and sticking to her face from the rain coming down outside. The cat Faunus let out a low growl from her throat. 

_That’s_ my _spot_, Blake thought bitterly, eyeing the small black cat nuzzled up against Pyrrha’s bust. The redhead giggled at the scowl on her partner’s face.

“I know we just moved in, and I didn’t know if you’d be ready for a pet but…” She rubbed the back of her head with the hand that wasn’t supporting the little furball. “I couldn’t just leave her out there; it’s pouring!”

Blake huffed and tossed the towel she had been holding over Pyrrha’s head before turning on her heel and stalking away. She knew she was being ridiculous, but it was too late to back down now, else she look even more foolish for breaking so easily. Even the sight of a dripping wet Pyrrha wasn’t quite enough to appease her.

“I didn’t think you’d get bored of me so quickly…” Blake sulked and flopped onto the couch. Might as well crank up the dramatics if she was going to mope. She refused to move as she heard Pyrrha take off her likely waterlogged running shoes and attempt to clean up the water she had dripped on the floor. A pitiful mewl made her ears twitch,

“Sh, sh, it’s okay little one. Blake is just being a grump,” The redhead cooed softly under her breath, knowing full well that her girlfriend’s Faunus ears could hear.

“I resent that!” Blake muffled into the couch cushions. Pyrrha just laughed in response. Blake turned her head just enough to watch the Mistralian girl approach and stand next to her.

“Move, silly, or I’ll sit on you.”

“Mm, don’t tempt me with a good time,” The inkette smirked despite her mood. The expression dropped, though, as her girlfriend placed her admittedly pleasant rump atop her head. Blake squirmed and pulled herself free. “Okay, okay! Warn a girl next time!”

“I believe I did,” Pyrrha stuck out her tongue and unzipped her hoodie, allowing the cat to tumble into her lap where she began drying it with the towel. Blake’s glare returned as she gazed down at the creature, it’s nearly identical eyes returning her stare with innocent curiosity.

“We don’t have cat food, or a litter box,” The Faunus began listing reasons why the new addition couldn’t stay as if trying to convince herself as much as her girlfriend.

“I think we have more than enough tuna lying around, and we can use a regular box and some newspaper or something for now,” Pyrrha didn’t notice the sheer horror on Blake’s face at her comment as she was much too busy drying off little paws.

“First you let it snuggle up in _my_ spot, and now you want to feed it _my_ food?”

“Her, and yes. I think you can spare a few cans for our new little friend.”

“She may be _your_ friend, but she’s _my_ competition,” Blake crossed her arms with a determined huff. Those amber orbs were still staring up at her. A soft black ear flickered, and Blake couldn’t help but mimic the action. The cat let out another little mewl and began struggling in Pyrrha’s grasp. Satisfied that she was dry enough for now, the redhead let her go. The cat stood shakily and shook itself off before clambering across into Blake’s lap.

“See? She likes you!” Pyrrha grinned and bumped her shoulder against the inkette. Blake kept glaring at the kitten, arms firmly crossed.

“Well I don’t like her.”

“Oh hush, you’ll be fawning over her soon enough.”

“Bull.”

Pyrrha chuckled and stood from the couch, bending over to place a soft kiss between Blake’s Faunus ears. The inkette gave a half-hearted hum and uncrossed her arms to poke at the kitten’s nose. The tiny fuzzball tried batting at her fingers, but she pulled away, causing it to fumble in her lap.

Pyrrha let a bit of confidence sway her hips as she walked to the kitchen, definitely catching the small smirk fighting to show on Blake’s lips. She pulled two cans of tuna out of the cabinet, emptying one into a bowl and grabbing a fork for the other. Returning to the living room, she pretended not to notice as Blake schooled her features back into a frown.

“A peace offering?” The redhead bowed and held out the can to Blake, who looked up just long enough to point at her still-open hoodie at the sports bra underneath.

“See those? Those are _mine_,” She took the offered can and fork and began chewing grumpily while eyeing the cat. “And this? This is _mine_.”

Pyrrha shook her head and fought back the blush at Blake’s reference to her ‘assets’. She placed the bowl on the floor and scooped the cat out of her girlfriend’s lap to set her next to it. The little furball was more than happy to start chowing away. Deciding a bit more plying might be in order, Pyrrha decided to pull out her secret weapon.

“If you can stop moping long enough to finish eating, I’ll be taking a shower if you’d care to join?”

That got Blake’s attention. Glowing amber eyes met mischievous emerald for an instant before she started shoveling the tuna in her mouth. Pyrrha barely had enough time to back away from the couch before the cat Faunus practically pounced on her. Fortune would have it that Pyrrha’s reflexes were fast enough to catch her feisty girlfriend.

“I think I’ll take you up on that,” Blake purred from her new spot in the Mistralian’s arms. “I need as much alone time with you as I can get if she’s staying.”

“So she is staying, then?” Pyrrha raised a brow in taunt.

“We’ll talk, but first, to the shower!” 

“Of course, love.”

Leaving the little black kitten to happily eat, face covered in tuna, she carried Blake to the bathroom to make amends.

*****

Two days. Two days was all it took for Blake to break. Pyrrha had to admit she had actually expected it to take longer. Far be it from her to underestimate the power of tiny kitten mewls, though.

“Where’s my Nixy-wixy?” Blake called from the door as she returned from running errands. A black blur shot past Pyrrha on her way to the door to meet her girlfriend as the kitten - now lovingly dubbed Nyx - pounced at Blake.

“I’m starting to think I’m the one who should be jealous,” The redhead commented as she stood watching Blake smother Nyx with affection. The cat Faunus and the cat bumped their heads together as both began to emit soft purrs.

“You’re just mad because she likes me better,” Blake scooped up Nyx and stepped forward to greet Pyrrha with a kiss.

“Maybe true, maybe not. I do know that I’ll always love _you_ the best.”

“Sh-shut up, you sap…”

Blake blushed and Pyrrha giggled as Nyx let out a little mewl from where she was pressed between them. Temporary disagreements aside, she knew she wouldn’t trade any of this for anything. Pyrrha was content as could be with her two loving kittens to snuggle with.

Now if only she could get Yang to stop calling her a crazy cat lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, I lost track of time and didn't realize how long it'd been since my last upload.  
Woopsie.  
BUT!   
I'm still here and supplying a stream of fluffly gayness, now including literal fluff!  
I had this in mind for a while. I know we see a lot of Blake disagreeing with dogs, but I just really wanted to write Blake being a silly competitive mope when confronted with a cat.  
Pyrrha is such an accidental tease, too.  
I hope you guys liked this, and I hope the slightly longer word count makes up for the wait!  
Love you guys!  
Til next time!


	29. As I Lay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Yang brings warmth.

Amethyst eyes blinked open slowly. Yang could just barely make out the ceiling of the RWBY dorm room in the near-blackness.

_Huh, still dark. _

The blonde let out a soft yawn and stretched. At least, she would have if her arms weren’t securely pinned to her sides by warm weight. Confusion set in as Yang glanced down to see several lumps filling her bed. Something velvety soft flickered against her cheek.

_Ah, right. I forgot._

The onset of winter in Vale brought about its fair share of cold weather. Normally, this wouldn’t be much of a problem, but the temperature had dropped significantly as the sun set, and for some Dust-damned reason, the heating in the dorms was non-functional. It was a known fact amongst her teammates that Yang was the embodiment of a walking furnace, which lead to her current situation.

On her left, Blake was wrapped around her arm, her long ink-toned hair splayed across the pillow, and her Faunus ears tickling at Yang’s chin. Her head rested on the blonde’s shoulder, nuzzled up in the crook of her neck. Yang’s right arm had been claimed by Weiss, who was curled tightly up against her side like a little snowball, tucked up under Yang’s armpit. Ruby lay atop her sister, face nuzzled comfortably in her soft bosom and snoring away. The little brunette’s own arms were wrapped firmly around Yang’s torso.

_They’re all so cute when they’re sleeping._ Yang smiled as she reached up with her mostly free right hand to stroke the three girls’ hair in turn. A slight discomfort brought to her attention the reason she had likely woken in the first place. _Gotta pee…_

Yang was used to sleeping with Ruby. More often than not, the younger girl would find herself in her sister’s bed as they grew up. Anything from being cold to having a nightmare would often bring the siblings to sharing a bed. Now, however, Yang had three very clingy and very sleepy girls pinning her down. She sighed good-naturedly and tried once again to move. No luck.

Her left arm was all but useless with the cat Faunus firmly grasping it like a teddy bear, and her right arm could move, but was still trapped beneath Weiss up to the elbow. As for Ruby, the weight of her body was doing no favors to Yang’s bladder.

Yang was loathe to force any of them to move, but nature called, and it was only getting worse. Deciding Weiss would be the easiest to disentangle from, she started there. A few careful movements found the Snow Princess’ head sliding softly from Yang’s arm to the pillow beneath, earning only a quiet mutter. Yang took the moment to stretch her limb, relishing the sensation as feeling fully returned to her fingers.

Next would have to be Blake. The blonde smirked as a thought struck her, and she lightly blew on Blake’s cat ears. At first they just flickered, dark brows furrowing in mild irritation. Another light puff and the inkette reached up with one hand to scratch her ear. Yang took the opportunity to slowly slide her arm out of Blake’s grasp and sighed in content as the Faunus let her go without too much of a fight.

Now with both arms at her disposal, Yang groaned as Ruby squeezed her midsection. This was going to be difficult. The easiest choice would be to simply pry her off, but that would probably take a lot of effort judging by the firm grasp the brunette was displaying. The older sister used her newly freed arms to adjust Ruby’s head until she could lean down and press a soft kiss to her slightly parted lips.

Ruby answered her with a soft sigh in her sleep, before turning to a startled squeak as she awoke. Yang’s lips muffled the noise and she couldn’t help but grin as silver eyes blinked open to look at her. The blonde pulled away slowly.

“Yang…?” The brunette’s voice was hoarse with sleep as she eyed her sister with a scowl. “What’re you doing?”

“Shh,” Yang placed a finger to her lips while rubbing her back. “Sorry to wake you, but I gotta use the restroom.”

Glancing around at her dark surroundings, Ruby spotted the two girls on either side of her before turning to meet amethyst eyes once more. She grunted softly and squeezed Yang again, her face returning to its resting place between her sister’s ample breasts.

“Nooo…” Ruby groaned. Yang sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Ruby hummed at the feeling.

“Just for a bit. I’ll be right back, promise.”

“Ngh, fiiine…” Ruby slid her arms out from under her sister before rolling to the side and latching onto Blake instead. The cat Faunus jolted awake with a soft squeak, and Yang winced. She had been hoping to only wake one of her companions.

“Ruby, what-” The cat Faunus’ complaint was cut off by a soft but determined kiss as Ruby wrapped around her new snuggle buddy. Whatever fight Blake might have put up was quelled as she released a soft moan. Now officially free, Yang managed to scoot herself to the end of the bed before jumping down, careful to soften her landing. She still heard a disgruntled noise from Weiss, followed by another squeak as Ruby put her girlfriend-silencing methods to work.

Grateful for her little sister’s ingenuity, Yang finally made it to the bathroom and closed the door softly behind her. She let out a satisfied sigh as she finally managed to take care of business and clean her hands. She was gone for not five minutes, and so was surprised at the situation she returned to.

Her three lovers had repositioned themselves in her absence, apparently to conserve as much warmth as possible. Weiss was sandwiched between Blake and Ruby. The inkette was curled around her monochrome opposite, arm laid across her waist. Ruby was pressed against Weiss back, hand intertwined with Blake over Weiss’ torso.

Yang stood by the bunk for a moment, drinking in the sight as the three lay there, breathing softly. She smiled as she crossed her arms on the bedside and rested her chin on her hands. She loved these girls more than words could say, and seeing them like this only solidified that fact.

It wouldn’t do to leave them without their reliable heat source much longer, so Yang carefully hoisted herself back up onto the mattress. With small, ginger movements, she managed to tuck herself in behind Ruby, ensuring that the smallest girl received the full effect of her body heat. The brunette hummed softly in her sleep.

Leaning up on one arm, Yang pressed a kiss to Weiss’ cheek, then did the same with Ruby and Blake. Each of their sleeping faces broke into a small smile as they all huddled in closer together.

“I love you, Weiss, Ruby, Blake. I love you so much.”

Yang lay back down and added her hand to the other three in the middle, their fingers subconsciously grasping at each other as they released a collective sigh. No cold would seep into their little world of bundled comfort as long as she was around, that Yang would make sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the cold season finally kicking into gear, I was inspired to write some snuggles.  
Also it's been a minute since I had some more adorkable Pollination.  
As if I ever need an excuse to write team RWBY being lovable gay dorks.  
But as such, you guys can have this! Pollination love and cuddles.  
As always, I love when you guys have requests or suggestions, so don't be afraid to leave any of those!  
If I've missed any you already gave, be sure to remind me! I can be a little scatterbrained.  
I hope you enjoyed!  
Til next time!


	30. Under My Wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Mama Bird cares for one of her chicks.

Raven was sound asleep, her breathing soft and slow as she lay in bed, finally at peace after a long week of hunting and living in a house with two children. The only complaint she had to make was that she was alone this night. Her partner had gone off to train some new up-and-coming Hunters and Huntresses at Beacon, and her older daughter was having a sleepover with her uncles. The Branwen woman could only hope that her rambunctious teammates wouldn’t have too bad an influence on Yang, but she wouldn’t hold her breath.

Raven wasn’t entirely alone, however. A fact she was quickly reminded of as a small form wedged its way under the blankets and squirmed in by her side. The inkette’s eyes blinked open in the dark bedroom and she groaned. Her slowly waking mind immediately registered the slightly quaking form beside her.

“Ruby?” Raven lifted the blankets gently to peer beneath, locking eyes with a pair of teary silver orbs. “What’s the matter, sweetie?”

The little rose scooted closer, arms latching around her mother and a plush wolf grasped in her tiny fingers. A tousled head of brown and red hair pressed against Raven’s chest as she heard a sniffle.

“Scared…” The toddler muttered against her mother, whole body shaking as she fought back tears. Raven frowned and wrapped her arms around the girl, drawing her up to meet her gaze again.

“What happened, Rosebud? Mama’s here,” Raven held the girl close and brushed the mussed hair out of her eyes.

_Time for a haircut, little one._

“Had a bad dream…” Ruby’s voice was shaking and she wiped her face on her mother’s shirt. Raven grimaced. She’d have to change before she went back to sleep - if she got back to sleep.

“Um… you wanna talk about it?” The inkette could hear the hesitance in her own words. Summer was usually the one to calm the girls when they were upset. And lacking the presence of her wife, Yang was always great at cheering up her sister.

“It’s dumb…” Ruby hid her face against Raven’s chest again, quivering fingers clutching at the fabric as she hugged her plush close. Raven felt her heart clench at the sight of her little daughter in such a state.

_Time to prove your worth as ‘Mama Bird’, Branwen._

With a soft sigh, Raven place her fingers on Ruby’s chin and gently tilted her head up to look into those beautiful little silver eyes that looked just like her wife’s. The brunette girl sniffled and tried in vain to wipe her face with her hand, but only succeeded in making more of a mess. Raven sat up and reached over to turn on the bedside lamp, grabbing a few tissues as she did so.

“Nothing is dumb if it upsets you like this. Tell Mama what happened, and she’ll make it better, okay?” The Branwen woman began gently wiping away the snot and tears from Ruby’s face with a loving touch. Her youngest daughter calmed a bit at the contact and her breathing slowed.

“I-I was out in the forest with Yang… And-and we were playing and having a picnic…” Ruby hiccuped, pausing for a moment to collect herself. “Th-then a big Grimm came and… and it ate all our food! Even my favorite cookies! And then- and then it sat on Yang! It put its butt right on her!”

Raven barely managed to fight down a snort of laughter. As silly as her little one’s ‘nightmare’ seemed, she had promised the girl that anything that scared her wasn’t dumb. Of course her little rose would mention the loss of her beloved snacks before the fact that her sister was used as a stool by a Grimm.

“That’s no good at all!” Raven managed to school her features into a frown. “Not very nice of that Grimm to steal your treats! And then to sit on your sister? That just won’t do!”

Ruby gave an adamant shake of her head, a pout on her face. 

“Tell you what, you know your sister better than anyone, right?” 

“Y-yeah…” Ruby’s pout lessened slightly. She tilted her head and waited for her mother to continue.

“Why don’t you tell me what would’ve really happened if Yang caught a big nasty Grimm taking her beloved little sister’s cookies and making her cry?” Raven smiled and ran a comforting hand against the girl’s back.

“She… she would’ve… um…” Ruby’s face screwed up into the most adorable frown of concentration - something she definitely inherited from Tai. “She would’ve punched it! Right in its big, dumb face!” The tears and fear gone, Ruby broke out into a goofy smile.

“That’s right! She would’ve knocked that mean Grimm right into next week! Pow!” 

Ruby giggled as her mother mimed a sucker punch against an invisible foe, then grabbed the girl by her waist and lifted her gently into the air. 

“It woulda gone flying! Swoosh! And then hit a tree and exploded into candy!” 

Ruby’s laughter was infectious, and Raven couldn’t help but mirror her daughter's grin as she swung her arms wildly. 

_Mama Bird status successfully maintained._

“I don’t know about the candy part, but I know for sure that Yang would do everything to make you happy, just like Mommy and I would. How about we go call your sister and she can tell you the same thing, okay? And maybe Mama will make you some fresh cookies to replace the dream ones you lost?”

“Yeah, yeah! And then we can give Mommy and Yang some when they get home!” Ruby’s vigorous nodding was almost dizzying in speed. She practically leapt out of her mother’s arms and made a mad dash for the kitchen, her small feet padding against the carpet.

Shaking her head with a smile, Raven reached back to the bedside table to get her scroll and dialed her brother.

“Agh, Raven? What the Dust? It’s like two in the morning!” The gruff old crow answered his scroll with his usual tact.

“Sorry Qrow. Could you get Yang up and put her on for me? Her sister wants to talk to her,” Raven slid out of bed and pulled her slippers onto her feet as she went after her youngest before she could make a mess of the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay. Gimme a minute.”

She listened silently at the sound of shuffling fabric and muffled voices on the other end of the line as she went downstairs. She found Ruby in the kitchen standing on a chair by the counter, practically vibrating with joy. It was a far cry from the teary-eyed toddler she had woken to mere minutes ago.

“Cookies! Cookies!”

“Yes, yes. Just be patient, little Rosebud,” Raven held her scroll against her ear with her shoulder as she started rifling through the cabinets for ingredients. A small, tired sounding voice alerted her to her brother’s scroll changing hands.

“Mama? What’s wrong? Ruby’s okay, right?” Even barely awake, Yang was as protective as always.

“She’s fine, Sunshine, just had a bit of a bad dream. She wants to hear her big sister’s voice. I’m putting her on now, okay?” She paused in her baking preparations to pull the scroll away from her ear and hand it to Ruby, who held it in both hands and began chattering away about her dream and how she knew her big sister would beat up any old Grimm.

Listening to the sound of her daughters giggling back and forth as she mixed the cookie dough, Raven felt a dopey grin spread across her face. She never would have pictured herself living this life with a loving wife and two beautiful little girls to call her own. She was pleasantly surprised, to say the least. By the time she put the cookie sheet in the oven, Ruby and Yang seemed to be winding down, and the little one tugged at her shirt to hand her scroll back.

“Everything seems to be in order?” Qrow’s voice sounded, apparently having put Yang back to bed after she wore herself out from all the giggling.

“She’s fine now. Thank you, Qrow. For tonight, for watching Yang. Tell Tai I said thank you, too. Oh, and make sure you tell Yang that Sum and I love her and we’ll see her soon,” With the timer set, Raven sat at the kitchen table and Ruby crawled into her lap.

“Will do, sis. Good luck holding down the fort. Love ya.”

“Love you too, you grumpy old bird.”

“Bite me,” Qrow quipped, but there was a smile in his voice. Her scroll clicked as he hung up.

“Feeling better, Rosebud?” Raven ruffled Ruby’s hair and kissed the top of her head.

“Yeah! Thanks, Mama,” She smiled up with those bright silver eyes and Raven’s heart fluttered with happiness. She sent a quick message to Summer, not even sure if she would be awake to receive it, but figured she might as well try. Minutes went by and she pulled the cookies from the oven just as her scroll pinged with a reply. She set the tray on the stove top and picked up the device while warding off Ruby’s grasping hands.

“They’re still hot, no touching!” 

“Fiiine,” Ruby pouted but obeyed. Satisfied, Raven opened her scroll to see Summer’s answer.

_“I’m sorry I had to leave you alone with Ruby, and I know you lack confidence when it comes to cheering up the girls, but I’m so proud of you. They both love you so, so much, just as I do. Tell them how much I miss them, and I’ll be home soon. I love you all with all my heart. Sleep well.”_

Raven smiled softly and closed her scroll. After waiting for the cookies to cool, she allowed Ruby a small plate of her favorite treat and a glass of milk before cleaning up and wrapping the rest for later. She took her little one back upstairs under the agreement of letting her sleep in her mother’s bed.

As the inkette lay under the blankets with Ruby curled up in her arms, she let out a soft sigh of content and closed her eyes. Sleep returned easily, a smile still gracing her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, I just really love Raven being super awesome and sweet and motherly.  
I just want everyone to be a happy family, and softie mama Raven is a big weakness of mine.  
I love writing her interacting with Ruby and just being a big dumb sappy fluff.  
I know this doesn't technically have any yuri or anything in it but like...  
Just humor me with my fluffy Mama Bird.  
It's just too cute and I can't have enough.  
But anyway, that's enough gushing from me.  
I hope you enjoyed.  
Til next time!


	31. Precious Cargo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Yang makes the most of moving day.

Yang pulled the door of the moving truck closed with a grunt before turning and leaning her back against it. She may or may not have underestimated the amount of effort it took to carry all that furniture up the walk without taking any breaks in between. She couldn’t help it, though; she was just so excited and happy. She finally had her own place. Well, calling it her own might be a bit selfish. She was sharing it with two beautiful women after all.

As if on cue, said beautiful women both stepped out of the front door in mid conversation. Yang could hear something about color coordination and the ‘energy’ of a room. She didn’t really get it, but that’s why she left the whole interior decorating thing to her partners. The monochrome duo were bickering like they always did, but Yang wasn’t worried. She could see the joy in their eyes.

“And if we knock out that wall in the kitchen and add a big window, I think it will really light up the room,” Weiss was speaking while gesturing with her hands, as if framing the said window between her fingers. Blake huffed in response and grabbed the snowette’s waving limbs.

“Weiss, we only just moved in, and you already want to bring down a wall? Besides, wouldn’t it have made more sense to do that _before_ we got all the furniture inside?” The cat Faunus held Weiss’ hands and looked into her eyes. A light blush crossed the shorter woman’s face and she turned away.

“Yes, yes. You’re right. Of course you’re right. I’m being silly,” Weiss sighed before meeting Blake’s eyes again. “Sorry, I guess I’m just still nervous. It hardly feels real…”

“Oh, it’s real all right, Princess. As real as this ache in my back,” Yang spoke up as they reached the end of the walkway, surprising Weiss with an arm around her shoulders. 

“Ack! Yang! You’re drenched in sweat! Get off!” The snowette pulled away and wrinkled her nose. The blonde laughed and grabbed Blake instead, playfully rubbing her cheek and hair all over her Faunus partner.

“Aw, don’t be that way! Usually you love it when I’m all hot and sweaty. Besides, Blake doesn’t mind, right Kitten?”

“Yang, I love you to death, but if you don’t unhand me this instant, I’m going to make the ‘death’ part the priority,” Blake’s voice was low and the other two women swore they could hear a growl in her throat. Yang wisely backed off, but not without keeping her hand clasped around the inkette’s. Blake graciously allowed the contact.

“Ahem, so anyway. I take it you two finished putting everything away?” Yang decided that moving the conversation along might be a good idea.

“I’m sure Weiss will be anxiously rearranging things for the next few days, but for now everything has a home,” Blake smirked at her white-haired partner, who gave an indignant huff and crossed her arms.

“I can’t help being picky. I’ve never had this much… this freedom before. I hate to admit it, but I’m almost tempted to take a page out of Yang’s book and start throwing things into cabinets willy-nilly just because I can,” Weiss’ crystal blue eyes grew soft and dreamy as she stared up at the little two-story house that now belonged to them. With her family’s money aside, the three of them taking Huntress contracts would be more than enough to keep them here for as long as they liked.

“I resent that statement, but you’re right,” Yang chuckled and brushed a hand through her hair.

Blake reached over with her free hand and pulled Weiss against her side, resting her cheek atop the snowette’s head. Yang wrapped her muscled arms around them both and squeezed gently. Both shorter women scrunched their noses, but neither wanted to ruin the moment. It was surreal to be standing here, staring up at a place that they could call their own. The silence was suddenly broken as Yang let out a dramatic gasp.

“Guys! We forgot to bring in the most important thing!” The blonde shook her lover’s by the shoulders, amethyst eyes frantic. 

“Wh-what? But I double-checked everything! And then Blake triple-checked that!” Weiss began looking around the streetside and the lawn as if she would spot something that got left behind. 

“Yang, why do I get the feeling you’re being a dork again?” One dark eyebrow raised as Blake gave Yang her _look_, the one where she knew her blonde goofball was up to something but hadn’t quite figured out what yet.

“Oh, wait, I think I found them!” Yang lit up with a big grin. Her lovers had just enough time to share a questioning glance with each other before each of them was unceremoniously hoisted over one of the blonde’s shoulders with matching squeals.

“Yang! Release me, you brute! You still smell awful! And I can feel you sweating!” Weiss kicked and squirmed fruitlessly, her frail form probably the lightest thing Yang had lifted all afternoon.

“So this is what you were plotting,” Blake was much more subdued about her predicament. She let herself hang limply from Yang’s grasp, opting to prop her chin up by resting her elbow against the blonde’s muscled back. Weiss quit squirming with a sigh when she realized she wouldn’t be getting out of this anytime soon. 

“I couldn’t possibly say we were finished moving in without personally taking the two most important things in my life inside!” Yang laughed as she began her way to the front door. Weiss and Blake shared a look behind the blonde’s back as a blush dusted both of their cheeks.

“Remind me again why we agreed to be involved with this big, dumb, romantic brute?” The snowette deigned to ask her dark-haired partner.

“Probably because she’s a big, dumb, romantic. Brute function optional,” Blake laughed and blew a bit of disheveled hair out of her eyes. “Also she’s kinda hot.”

“Pft, kinda? I’m the hottest thing in this house! And the stove is Dust powered!” Yang chuckled at her own joke as she accomplished the impressive feat of opening and closing the front door without releasing either of the women in her arms. “Actually, speaking of the stove, I’m pretty hungry. All that heavy lifting worked up quite the appetite.”

“Well, if you’d be so kind as to put us down, I’m sure Blake and I could fix something up while you go wash off,” Weiss took a diplomatic tone in hopes that Yang might finally see reason. But of course, Yang and reason got along about as well as Blake and Zwei.

“I could do that, but I could also find something to eat myself. After all, I just found these two delicious morsels outside,” The lilt in Yang’s voice was more than enough to get her point across.

“Y-Yang! Do you have any idea what it means to behave in good taste?” Weiss’ face turned a lovely shade of red as Blake stifled a giggle.

“Mm, ‘taste,’ huh? Don’t mind if I do,” The blonde was suspiciously silent for a moment, until Blake let out an embarrassing squeak.

“Yang Xiao Long, did you just bite my butt!?” The cat Faunus tried her best to squirm free, but the blonde was adamant in carrying her bounty upstairs to the newly furnished and as-yet unused bathroom.

“Maybe. Now if you two wouldn’t mind, I think it’s time I open my housewarming gifts.”

The two flustered women answered her in tandem;

“_Yang!_”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So needsmorepoly asked for more Bee's Schnees.  
So here's your Bees, complimentary Schnee included!  
Yang and puns and dorky lesbians being cute and sweet.  
As frustrating as she can be, Blake and Weiss can't stay mad at their big goof for long.  
Also leave it to Yang to be the first to want to break in the bed. And possibly break the bed.  
Hopefully the next chapter won't take me as long, between the site giving me trouble and winter officially hitting with snow in my part of the world, I was a little low on energy for writing, but I'm still here and I still have plenty of dopey fluff to go around.  
Love you guys!  
Hope you enjoyed!  
Til next time!


	32. Liquid Courage (Ver. Ladybug)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake is the responsible one... again.

Blake hummed to herself as she headed to the living room with a fresh cup of tea. Setting it on the coffee table, she curled up against the arm of the couch and pulled out her most recent book. It was a rare quiet night, and she intended to make the most of it. Ruby had gone to a holiday party with her family. Blake had been invited, of course, but parties weren’t really her thing. She figured she’d take advantage of having the house to herself to catch up on some reading and relax.

Of course, the interrupting _ding_ of the doorbell made her huff, the sound reaching her ears just as she got comfortable and opened her novel. With a sigh, the cat Faunus set the book next to her mug of tea and went to answer the door. She was a bit surprised by who she saw there.

“Mr. Branwen?” Blake’s head tilted in curiosity at the sight of the lanky man on her doorstep.

“For the last time, just call me Qrow. The whole ‘Mr.’ thing makes me feel old,” The man sighed and shifted the person currently hanging over his shoulder. Blake recognized the cute butt facing her as belonging to her fiancee.

“You _are_ old,” The inkette smirked, a playful twinkle in her eye.

“You’re lucky I like you, kid,” Qrow grumbled. A quiet giggle came from Ruby. “Here, I believe this is yours.”

Qrow leaned forward and deposited Ruby into Blake’s waiting arms, the cat Faunus cradling the young woman like a princess. Apparently a slightly tipsy princess, if the smell on her breath was anything to go by.

“Do I want to ask what happened?” Blake looked down at Ruby, silver eyes blinking up at her as a goofy smile spread across her face.

“Blakeyyy~ I’m homeee~” Ruby reached up - probably to stroke Blake’s cheek - but ended up smacking her fiancee in the nose instead. Blake leaned her head away and raised an eyebrow at Qrow, awaiting his answer.

“I may or may not have neglected to properly label the eggnog. Or I just forgot and spiked them both. Not sure, but Tai is pretty wasted, so who knows?” The Branwen man drew his flask from his vest and took a swig, frowning as the last drops went down. 

“So this is your fault?”

“Sorta. But hey, that’s why I’m the one that had to drag her here. Little bugger is a bit heavier than she was when she was little,” Putting his flask away, he turned and took the first step away from the door. 

“Should I expect to be holding her hair back over the toilet?” Blake scrunched her nose and tilted her head away as Ruby’s clumsy hand almost hit her face again.

“Nah, she’s not that messed up. Definitely didn’t inherit her good ol’ Uncle’s tolerance, that’s for sure.”

“Well, thanks for bringing her home, at least. Be safe, you old bird,” Blake smiled as Qrow waved at her with a gruff farewell before continuing down the front walk. She turned to bring Ruby inside, careful not to bang her head on the doorframe. 

“Blakey, I love you!” Ruby finally succeeded in resting her hand on the inkette’s cheek, but almost poked her eye out in the process.

“Yeah, love you too, you goof,” Blake sighed and smiled. “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up and into bed.”

The cat Faunus carried her drunk fiancee past the living room, pouting as she glanced at her fresh mug of tea. It would likely be going cold. Such was the sacrifice of a loving partner. Halfway to the bathroom, Blake felt Ruby shaking in her arms and looked down to see tears in her eyes.

“Blake, are you mad at me?” The brunette hiccuped.

“Of course not, love. I just want to get you taken care of.”

“Okay…” Ruby sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve. “I love you.”

“I know,” Blake shifted the woman in her arms to press a kiss to her forehead. “Let’s get you washed up.”

In the bathroom, she managed to get Ruby seated on the toilet with some difficulty. The younger woman wavered but stayed upright… mostly. Ruby began struggling with her top and almost fell over. Blake had to stifle a laugh at the look of sheer determination on her fiancee’s face.

“Would you like some help?” The inkette chuckled.

“No, no, I got it!” Ruby got her shirt up around her head before being halted by the sudden realization that her drunk self forgot how clothes work. She squirmed in vain for several seconds before groaning. “Okay, maybe help…”

Blake giggled with a shake of her head. With a few deft tugs, she freed the other woman from her fabric prison and threw the article in the hamper. She somehow got Ruby to stand and crouched down to help her out of her pants. Ruby became very giggly as the cat Faunus began playfully kissing her stomach and hips.

After ridding the brunette of her underwear - and batting away her adventurous hands - Blake got Ruby into the tub and sat her down so she wouldn’t fall. The next several minutes were mostly quiet as the inkette ran the warm water and helped Ruby wash up. Turns out that the woman was actually rather agreeable when seated in a warm tub and getting a nice scalp massage as Blake was washing her hair.

The hard part came when Blake had to convince her to get out of the tub.

“Nooo, it’s warm in here!” Ruby kept her butt firmly planted on the vinyl and put on her best pout. Blake just raised her eyebrows before deftly pulling the plug. The water drained and Ruby suddenly became much more eager to get out as she shivered. “N-no fair! Blakey’s being m-mean!”

“Yes, yes. The loving woman who just finished bathing her inebriated partner is _so_ mean,” The inkette chuckled as she grabbed a towel and helped Ruby out of the tub. The younger woman continued to pout as Blake dried her off. Leaving the towel around her shoulders, Blake made for the door.

“Carry me?”

Blake turned back and crossed her arms, met with that all-too-familiar pout.

“Really?”

A nod.

“You’re so spoiled…” Blake gave a half-hearted sigh before scooping Ruby up and carrying her out of the bathroom. The brunette hummed happily and wrapped her arms around her fiancee’s neck. In the bedroom, she helped Ruby into her pajamas before getting herself changed, all while still fending off the brunette’s playful hands.

“Not tonight, love. You need sleep.”

“Buzzkill…” Ruby flopped onto the bed facedown with a huff. Blake finished taking care of her own laundry before turning out the light and crawling into bed. Despite her previous complaints, it took no time at all before Ruby tucked herself right up against the cat Faunus under the covers.

“Now settle down and go to sleep,” Blake chastised. Ruby stuck out her tongue. Blake answered her with a long, soft kiss. She pulled back after to see the brunette’s pink cheeks in the darkness.

“I love you,” Ruby yawned, her determination fading as the comfortable bedding worked its wonders. Just as she began to drift off, Blake planted another kiss on her nose. 

“I love you too, Rosebud.”

And so they fell asleep, Ruby curled up in her lover’s arms. No one was around to confirm or deny something that sounded like a deep, rumbling purr that emanated from Blake’s chest as she slumbered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, sorry this one took so long!  
I was torn between a few different ideas, and ended up settling on this one this time around!  
Also I had a long week at work and was a bit too brain tired to do the whole words sounding good thing.  
But I'm back with more gay fluff!  
I hope you guys like seeing super loving caretaker Blake handling her goofball fiancee!  
More to come!  
Til next time!


	33. Small Packages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which good things come.

Raven sighed in content as she leaned back into the couch. Summer was laying with her head in her wife’s lap as the two enjoyed a relaxing day off. The TV filled the room with the sound of stock laughter and silly sound effects as they watched some comedy show that Tai and Qrow had recommended. Raven wasn’t very interested, but the sound of Summer’s giggling made her happy, so she couldn’t complain.

The moment was broken suddenly by the sound of the doorbell, and both women glanced at each other before looking toward the front of the house.

“Were we expecting someone?” Raven questioned as Summer righted herself.

“Oh, Dust! I forgot Ruby messaged me yesterday! She said that her and the others were going away and they asked if we could watch the girls!” The brunette reached for her scroll on the coffee table to check her messages. Sure enough, a text from Ruby was on her screen.

“Guess I should go let them in, then,” Raven stood from the couch and stretched with a satisfied groan. She walked to the front door while Summer responded to their youngest daughter, likely to apologize about forgetting.

No sooner had Raven pulled the door open, then a small, off-white blur impacted her midsection, cutting off her greeting.

“Grandma!” A young voice squealed.

“Haruna! What have I told you about tackling people?” Weiss’ familiar voice could be heard on the porch as she scolded her daughter. Yang stood beside her, laughing. Raven looked down to see a pair of shimmering silver eyes looking back. Platinum blonde hair framed a small, round face with whiskers sprouting from her cheeks. 

“It’s fine if it’s grandma! She’s strong!” Haruna spoke over her shoulder, arms latched around the Branwen woman’s waist. She had quite the grip for a seven-year-old.

“You certainly take after my side of the family, kitten,” Raven ruffled the little one’s hair. “Now where’s your sister?” She looked to Yang and Weiss, the latter of which was currently reprimanding her partner for encouraging her daughter’s rough-housing. Between the two younger women, she could just make out a black-haired little girl who was clutching her own fluffy black tail in her hands like a security blanket.

“C’mon, Mags! It’s just grandma! She doesn’t bite!” Haruna bounced over to her younger sister and grabbed her by the wrist to drag her forward. Magpie was definitely the quiet one of the pair. With her long black hair and crystal blue eyes, her appearance and personality were as different from her sister as night and day, but they were inseparable.

“Sorry for dropping in like this. Ruby said she asked ahead of time if it was all right,” Weiss spoke while rummaging for something in her purse. “We’re going to visit Blake’s parents in Menagerie, and I didn’t feel comfortable taking the girls overseas while they’re still so young.”

“Hey, I’m a big girl!” Haruna pouted and stomped her foot.

“You certainly are, and a big girl like you should be fine staying with your grandmothers while your parents take some time to relax,” Yang crouched down in front of her daughters and placed a hand on each of their heads. “You’re gonna behave, right?”

“Duh! I’m always behaved!” The platinum blonde girl puffed out her chest in pride. Magpie only nodded mutely.

“Says the girl who only yesterday got caught sneaking cookies before dinner,” Yang smirked as her elder daughter blushed.

“She takes after Ruby there, for certain,” Weiss chuckled. She finally withdrew a few papers from her purse and handed them to Raven. “I put down the Belladonna’s address and scroll numbers just in case. And there’s the information for the boat we’ll be on. Also, I left a shopping list for the girls’ favorite food, and-”

“Weiss! Babe, they’ll be fine!” Yang laughed and threw her arm around the snowette’s shoulders. “I think Mom can handle it. She raised me and Ruby, after all.”

“Yes, and you two were quite the handful, as well,” Raven huffed in amusement. She scooped Magpie into her arms, resting her against her hip before taking Haruna’s hand. “You both turned out all right, if I do say so myself.”

“See? They’ve got it covered! Now let’s go, we’ve got a boat to catch!” Yang began guiding Weiss with a hand on her elbow, despite the other woman’s hesitance.

“You be good, okay? We love you!”

“Bye, Mama! Bye, Mum! Love you!” Haruna gave an energetic wave as Yang and Weiss departed.

“Alright, let’s go see your gramma,” Raven brought both girls inside and closed the door in time to see Summer coming down the hall.

“There are my little kittens!” The brunette smiled brightly as Haruna ran into her arms. Magpie gave a shy wave before hiding her face in Raven’s hair. “Yang and Weiss left already?”

“Weiss was fretting - like always - so Yang had to drag her away. We both know Weiss would only get even more frantic if they were late.”

“Too true. We should really have all four of them over for a proper visit some time,” Summer sighed. She was glad her daughters were enjoying their lives, but she still missed them. “Now, what would you two little ones like to do today?”

“I wanna play Grimm!” Haruna pumped her fist.

“Can we… make cookies?” Magpie’s quieter voice followed her sister’s exclamation.

“Hm, how about grandma takes Hana outside to play, and we can make some lunch, okay? We can bake cookies, too!” 

The youngest one nodded, and Raven set her down so she could follow Summer to the kitchen. Haruna instantly grabbed her hand and started dragging her toward the back yard. Summer chuckled as she watched them go. She pulled a chair up to the counter for Magpie to stand on and set about gathering ingredients to make sandwiches. She couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face as the girl drooled at the can of tuna she produced.

Summer watched out the window as her wife growled and roared before being tackled by her granddaughter. Haruna definitely took after Yang as far as her temperament. A far cry from her reserved little sister. Magpie frowned in concentration as she carefully assembled sandwiches ranging from tuna, to peanut butter and jelly, to ham and cheese. It was adorable, and Summer could watch for hours, just enjoying the calming silence.

Outside, she could hear Haruna squealing as Raven caught her in a bear hug and spun her in circles, laughing all the while. Once she broke free, the blonde girl’s whiskers twitched as she pounced on Raven’s back and began tickling her sides in a counter attack. The inkette played dead, dramatically flopping to the ground.  
Summer giggled at the sight. It was strangely nostalgic, spending time with her granddaughters. On one hand, it was a reminder of how much time had passed since her own daughters were so young. On the other hand, it felt almost like nothing had changed. Life could be strange like that.

A tug at her sleeve pulled her attention from the window, and she looked down to see Magpie standing proudly with a set of full plates laid out on the counter.

“Very good, dear! These look delicious. I’m sure your sister and your grandma will love them!” She pressed a kiss to Magpie’s head. “What d’you say we get the cookies started, and they can bake while we eat lunch?”

The little one nodded and carefully brought the plates to the table one at a time. Summer cleaned up and readied the baking necessities while she did. Once Magpie returned to her position atop the chair, they began preparing the cookie dough together. After only a few more minutes, the baking sheet was placed in the oven and the dishes were cleaned up.

Right on queue, the back door opened to the sound of giggling as Raven and Haruna trudged back inside. Both had sticks and leaves in their hair, and dirt and grass stains on their clothes. They made to sit at the table, but Summer would be having none of that.

“Ohh, no! You’re both getting washed up before you eat!” 

“Yes, ma’am!” Raven saluted, barely managing to keep a straight face. She broke into another fit of laughter when Haruna copied her. They both went to clean up in the bathroom while Summer and Magpie waited at the table. Once they were all seated they started to eat.

The girls shared stories of what they had been up to since their last visit. Yang and Ruby’s mechanic shop was doing quite well. Blake’s most recent book was selling better than expected. Weiss’ work at the SDC was a bit beyond the girls’ understanding, but it seemed to be on the up. Haruna was particularly excited about getting to help out when Yang had rebuilt her bike. Magpie was learning how to write poetry from Blake.

All in all, they were a perfectly happy family, and Summer was more than ecstatic to hear it. She met Raven’s eyes across the table, and they shared a soft smile.

“_We did good,_” Raven mouthed.

“_I know,_” Summer whispered back.

Looking at her two wonderful granddaughters, and hearing about how happy Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were; she couldn’t have been more proud with what her family had become. She yearned for many more years of days like this. As mind-boggling as it was, she knew that one day Haruna and Magpie would probably take after their mothers and become Huntresses in their own right.

Another generation of little heroes out there saving the world.

She couldn’t wait to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DoctorXIII wanted to see Rosebird mamas with Pollination babies, so here it is!  
I feel like this could flow a little better, but that's what I get for taking so long to write this.  
Full disclosure, I started playing FFXIV recently, and it's incredibly distracting.  
Sorry for the slow updates lately, but on the plus side, I have all of next week off from work!  
I'd like to try and upload a few chapters during that free time. I didn't really have any holiday themed chapters planned, but if you guys wanna see some, I could try and come up with some ideas.  
I had never really planned on adding any original characters to this series, and I'd definitely never considered making any RWBabies before, but I kinda love them now.   
If anyone was confused;  
Ruby - Mommy  
Yang - Mama  
Weiss - Mum  
Blake - Mom  
Because yes, Haruna and Magpie are, in fact, the product of Schnee Dust Magic and take after all four members of team RWBY. Screw logic!  
As always, thank you guys for reading and commenting. Even if you don't have anything to say, I love knowing that you're reading this silly fluff.  
If you want, maybe the little ones will show up again in future chapters? Hmm.  
But anyways, I love you guys. Thank you so, so much for sticking around.  
Til next time!


	34. Share the Load

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Weiss gets carried by her team.

At first, Jaune hadn’t thought twice about it when he saw Yang carrying Weiss to breakfast in the morning. It was a very Yang-like thing to do, especially if the red tint of embarrassment on the Heiress’ cheeks was anything to go by. Behind the disgruntled pout, though, he could see she was trying not to smile. Jaune also hadn’t suspected much when Yang sat at the cafeteria table with Weiss still in her lap. It was unusual, but not completely unexpected.

The first hint, he supposed, that the RWBY girls were up to some antics, was when Yang proclaimed her need to use the ‘Little girl’s room’. Rather than setting the snowette down so she could sit on the bench by herself, the blonde brawler scooted Weiss onto Blake’s lap. The cat Faunus gave barely any reaction, clearly unsurprised. She only paused eating for a moment to adjust her arms around the girl now sitting on her.

Now, Jaune was well aware of the relationship between team RWBY. It was common knowledge to most everyone, at this point. Let it never be said that those girls were particularly good at stealth or tact. Well, except maybe Blake, but even she had her weaknesses. Needless to say, after the third or fourth time they had been caught holding hands or cuddling or kissing at different intervals, it didn’t take much for everyone to piece things together.

This situation, however, was new.

Jaune opened his mouth to speak, but just then the bell sounded to signal the end of breakfast. He watched as Blake stood up, still cradling Weiss, and walked with Ruby by her side to go meet Yang as she returned from her brief exit. Looking to his own teammates, Jaune could only sigh, realizing they likely had no idea either.

Pyrrha looked like she was ready to let out the world’s loudest squeal, her eyes so round and full of joy at the display before her. Clearly the idea of being carried around by a partner was striking chords in her poor romantic heart. Nora hardly faired better; Ren was struggling to hold her back from pouncing on him while simultaneously holding her mouth shut.

At least Jaune wasn’t the only one with questions.

The first half of the day was fairly uneventful, after that. Team RWBY continued their strange behavior through the first few classes without missing a beat. Weiss’ petite form changed hands a few times. In Port’s class she sat sideways on Blake’s lap, shyly keeping her head down to avert suspicion. It didn’t work, but no one said anything, Jaune himself included.

In Oobleck’s class, the snowette had taken up residence in Ruby’s caring arms. Since the two smaller members of the team were about the same size, it was rather comical seeing Ruby try to peer around Weiss’ shoulders. After a few minutes, she seemed to give up, wrapping her arms around Weiss’ waist and pressing her forehead into her back. Jaune expected no small amount of nagging to come from the Heiress, but she only gave an affectionate sigh and continued copying notes.

Things were strange today, indeed. 

Jaune’s curiosity finally peaked around lunch time. He had spent the last few classes watching team RWBY as their odd behavior continued. Weiss continued to be carried by the other three members of her team down the halls. At one point he had seen Ruby giving her a piggyback ride. The next time he saw them Weiss was being cradled like a bride by Blake. He even tried not to stare as he watched Yang march proudly down the hall with Weiss riding on her shoulders, much to the snowette’s apparent displeasure.

Now they were back in the cafeteria, and Weiss was once again situated in her blonde teammate/girlfriend’s lap. They ate quietly and made small talk for no more than a minute before the dam broke. 

“What are you guys doing!?” Nora practically screamed from much too close to Jaune’s ear. Seemed Ren had lost his grip on that overly curious partner of his.

To their credit, team RWBY seemed mostly unfazed. The four of them shared a few looks amongst themselves before Weiss sighed and gave a nod. Yang instantly broke into her famous crooked grin. Jaune could feel rather than see as Pyrrha leaned forward beside him, clearly just as interested, but too polite to make a show of it.

“We made a bet,” Yang stated simply.

“A… bet?” Pyrrha voiced the incredulousness of her whole team.

“Yuuup.”

How illuminating.

“What kiiind of bet?” Nora demanded clarification. She knew her redheaded teammate wasn’t the kind to pry.

“You mean you can’t guess?” Yang frowned. Team JNPR collectively shook their heads. “Oh, come on, you guys!”

“It’s not exactly the kind of thing someone would just _get_, Yang,” Blake’s voice of reason joined the discussion as she set aside her current book. “It’s not even one of your _wondrously clever_ puns, for once.”

“Don’t worry, ladies, I got this!” Ruby leapt to her feet, standing with her hands on her hips as she faced her friends. “Y’see, it’s like this: Weiss was complaining about her feet hurting and how she wished she could pay someone to carry her and then Blake said that would be a bad idea and then Yang said ‘I could do it’ and then Blake said ‘No way’ and then I said I bet she could and then Weiss sighed a lot and then Yang said ‘Bet!’ so I said okay and then Blake joined in and so we made a bet that we could all keep Weiss from touching the ground for a day!”

Ruby inhaled deeply as she finished speaking, the widened eyes of both teams and several neighbouring tables all on her.

“Wh-what?” The cloaked girl slid back into her seat and hunched over in embarrassment. Ren came to his senses first.

“That was… impressive. And enlightening,” The stoic boy blinked slowly. “I suppose that answers our question now, hm?” He turned a very pointed look at Nora, who gave a vigorous nod in return. There was just one thing bothering Jaune, though.

“So if it’s a bet, what’s the ante? Food? Lien?” The blonde boy’s innocent question was met by a set of rather mischievous smirks from Yang and Blake, and a bright blush from Weiss and Ruby. He suddenly regretted asking. 

“Well, first one to let the Princess touch the ground while they’re carrying her gets to be bottom for Weiss tonight.”

To say that the ensuing spit-take from Jaune would’ve made a beautiful fountain was an understatement. It was only by virtue of quick thinking and her Semblance that Ruby was able to deflect most of the spray with her lunch tray. Nora was giggling like a maniac as Jaune tried to catch his breath. No one expected what came next.

“If… I might be so bold…” Pyrrha spoke from behind her hands, her voice a muffled whisper. “What do you three get if Weiss, er, ‘loses?’”

“Well, if we successfully keep Weiss off her feet for the next couple hours…” Yang trailed off and looked over at Blake. The cat Faunus smirked.

“Pyrrha, do you know what ‘double-teaming’ is?” The inkette’s voice held every hint of amusement at this situation. Pyrrha slowly shook her head. In an instant, Ruby zipped over and whispered something in her ear, causing the Mistralian’s face to become the same shade as her hair. “Yeah, it’s like that, plus one.”

The redhead seemed ready to overheat, burying her face in her arms with a squeal. Nora laughed harder, Ren doing his best to bring her down from whatever comedy high she had discovered. Jaune found it hard to look at anyone, and he promised himself to never ask about team RWBY’s curious shenanigans ever again.

He never bothered asking who won, but judging by the sounds coming from across the hall that night, he could guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that I've had a little break to gather my thoughts and get some brainstorming done  
*cough* and play FFXIV *cough*  
This is just the first chapter I wanted to upload this week.  
Honestly I kinda spaced and lost track of time, too, as usual.  
Anywho, this one came as a request from one Miles_Tugo.  
I hope it's along the lines of what you were thinking!  
I wanna try and get at least one or two more requests done before I must return to the world of the working, but we'll have to see how it goes. I had a couple of my own backlogged prompts I was looking forward to writing, too.  
Alas, the struggles of a creative mind!  
Love you all!  
Hope you enjoyed!  
Til next time!  
Also Merry Christmas!


End file.
